Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD
by Skayt
Summary: Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, prêts à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités.
1. Prologue

_Hello,_

 _Nous sommes le 30 juin donc et, comme annoncé, voici le prologue de "Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD". Comme pour Harry Potter 6, le prologue n'est pas le démarrage du film mais tout "l'avant". Encore comme pour HP6, les chapitres arriveront tous les jeudis (jusqu'à la fin de l'année ; après la fin de l'année, pour l'instant, je sais pas trop)_

 _Il y aura de nouveau une confrontation moldus/sorciers puisque les moldus de la première partie (du moins une partie) reviennent pour le premier film. Le groupe de sorciers évolue également puisque nous perdons Ginny mais gagnons Harry et Ron à la place (bah ouais, tant qu'à faire hein :D)_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce prologue !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Blaise** : Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas ici, graine de troll !

 **Drago** : Mais si c'est ici. Tu vois bien que c'est ici, non ? C'est moche ! C'est forcément ici. On est forcément chez des moldus, là.

 **Theodore** : Drago ? Ta tronche est moche, tu es moldu ?

 **Drago** : Theodore... fais gaffe si tu ne veux pas que j'avoue à Ysaline que tu en pinces secrètement pour elle.

 **Theodore** : Mais c'est pas vrai !

 **Drago** : Alors la ferme, sinon elle sera convaincue du contraire.

 **Blaise** : Si ça se trouve, c'est tellement un secret que t'en pinces pour elle que t'es même pas au courant.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _bougon__ _)_ : J'vous déteste... et, n'empêche, c'est pas ici.

.

 **Harry** : Hermione, c'est du délire !

 **Hermione** : Mais non, Harry, mais non... et puis, même Malefoy, Zabini et Nott l'andouille l'ont dit.

 **Ron** : Si Nott est une andouille, pourquoi on devrait l'écouter ?

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _arrivant par derrière__ _)_ : Granger, Nott sera une andouille le jour où... j'ai pas mal de « où » à proposer... vous en voulez un de quel genre ?

 **Ron** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

 **Zacharias** : Je m'invite.

 **Harry** : Et si personne veut de toi ?

 **Zacharias** : C'est pour ça que je m'invite. Qu'on veuille de moi ou pas, je serai là.

.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _tendu__ _)_ : Dites-moi que c'est pas lui. Dites-moi que c'est pas lui. Pitié, les gars, dites-moi que c'est pas lui.

 **Blaise** _(_ _ _se tourne et regarde au bout de la rue__ _)_ : C'est pas lui.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _heureux__ _)_ : T'es sérieux ? C'est vrai ?

 **Blaise** : Non. C'est Smith.

 **Drago** : Qui l'a invité ?

 **Theodore** : Granger est tellement stupide qu'elle en serait bien capable.

 **Blaise** : Elle ne le supporte pas.

 **Theodore** : Personne ne le supporte.

 **Drago** : Puis, bon, elle supporte encore moins Theodore.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _les regarde__ _)_ : Je vais vous tuer, un jour, vraiment.

.

 **Djouh** _(_ _ _ouvre la porte__ _)_ : Oooh mais ce sont mes petits sorciers préférés ! _(_ _ _saute sur Theodore__ _)_ Bonjouuuur _(_ _ _repart, l'air de rien, et appelle les deux autres__ _)_ Y en a déjà trois !

.

 _ __ Ysaline et Mégane arrivent en courant et se jettent en même temps sur Theodore qui tombe par terre. Encore. Ça devient franchement une habitude. Écrasé par les deux__ _ _folles__ _ _, il appelle à l'aide, en vain. Ses deux amis sont plus occupés à râler.__

.

 **Blaise** : On le voit même pas dans le film et c'est lui qui a tous les câlins et les bisous.

 **Drago** : Même si je ne voudrais pas être à sa place... c'est pas juste.

 **Djouh** : Vous entrez ou vous attendez que Superman arrive dans la rue ?

 **Theodore** : Mais aidez-moiiiiiii ! Je vais mouriiiiiiiiiir !

 **Djouh** : Mais non. Mais non.

 **Theodore** : Mais si. Mais si.

.

 **Harry** : Il se passe quoi, là-bas ?

 **Hermione** : Oh... oh...

 **Ron** : Y a un accident ?

 **Zacharias** : Le blond et le noir, je les connais, non ? C'est pas Malefouine et Zabinouille ?

 **Ron** : La ferme, Smith, ou je te fais manger ton... je sais pas mais je te le fais manger.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _secoue la tête, dépité__ _)_ : Bande d'abrutis... _(_ _ _les abandonne et va rejoindre les autres__ _)_

.

 **Blaise** : Theooooo ! Y a Smith !

 **Theodor** **e** _(_ _ _attrape Mégane et Ysaline, les approche de lui et se cache derrière elles__ _)_ : Je suis pas là. Je suis pas là. Je suis caché. Je suis pas là.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _crie__ _)_ : Moi aussi je t'aime, Nott !

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _hurle__ _)_ : Mais je t'aime pas ! Je te déteste. Je te hais. Je t'abhorre. Plutôt manger des patates que t'aimer ou t'approcher.

 **Zacharias** : C'est bon les patates.

 **Blaise** : Il fait une intolérance aux patates, le pauvre bougre.

 **Zacharias** : Ah. Mince. Donc il peut pas en manger ?

 **Blaise** : Il évite. Et il aime pas qu'on en parle...

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _sourit et fixe Theodore, toujours caché derrière les deux moldues__ _)_ : Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir...

.

 **Drago** _(_ _ _tape Blaise derrière le crâne__ _)_ : Alors toi ! Bravo, hein ! Bravo. Tu peux être sûr que ce blondinet stupide parlera de patates à Theodore.

 **Blaise** _(_ _ _se frotte la tête__ _)_ : Je sais. J'ai compris qu'après.

 **Drago** _(_ _ _le refrappe__ _)_ : Crétin des Alpes !

.

 **Ron** : Pourquoi on reste plantés là comme trois cons ?

 **Harry** : Parce qu'on est trois cons.

 **Ron** : Ah.

.

 **Djouh** _(_ _ _regarde fixement Zacharias depuis quelques minutes__ _)_ : Hum.

 **Zacharias** : Quoi ? T'as vu un monstre ?

 **Blaise** : Pire que ça. Elle a vu un...

 **Djouh** _(_ _ _le coupe_ )_ : ZACHARIAS SMITH ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

.

 **Drago** : En fait, ces trois-là, elles aiment les gens nuls...

 **Theodore** & **Zacharias** : La ferme.

.

 **Djouh** : T'es plus moche que ce que j'imaginais...

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _reste, encore et toujours, caché derrière les moldues qui s'accrochent à lui__ _)_ : Dans l'cul Lulu, dans l'cul Lulu, dans l'cul.

 **Drago** _(_ _ _bas, à Blaise__ _)_ : J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il parle de mon père quand il dit ça.

.

 **Ron** : On peut aller voir ?

 **Hermione** : Y a les trois débiles et Smith.

 **Harry** : Ce qui nous fait quatre débiles, Hermione.

 **Ron** _(_ _ _avançant__ _)_ : Boarf, ça en fera sept, comme ça.

.

 **Ysaline** _(_ _ _imitant__ _ _Lavande__ _ _Brown__ _)_ : Ron-Ron ! C'est mon Ron-Ron _(_ _ _se jette sur Hermione__ _)_ Pas touche à mon Ron-Ron. _(_ _ _se colle ensuite à Ron__ _)_

 **Ron** : Gnu ? Y s'passe quoi, là ?

 **Ysaline** _(_ _ _s'éloigne un peu__ _)_ : Je hurle que tu es mon Ron-Ron, je pensais que ça se voyait. _(_ _ _se recolle__ _)_

 **Ron** : Ahein. Mais, euh, tu sais... y a Harry Potter, là, juste à côté, et..

 **Ysaline** : On s'en fout de Potter. T'es mieux, toi.

.

 **Mégane** _(_ _ _à Theodore__ _)_ : Maintenant t'es rien qu'à moiiii.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _fatigué__ _)_ : Ô joie.

 **Mégane** : Dis-toi qu'Ysa est partie.

 **Theodore** : Faudrait encore que toi tu partes.

 **Mégane** : J'ai pas envie.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _montre Harry__ _)_ : Mais y a Potter. Tu te rends compte ? Potter !

 **Mégane** : M'en fiche de lui. Je te veux toi.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _regarde le ciel__ _)_ : Merlin ! Que t'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _tire les épaules de Mégane__ _)_ : Lâche-le ! C'est à moi de l'embêter ! C'est le mien !

.

 **Harry** _(_ _ _choqué__ _) :_ On... on s'en fout de... de moi ?

 **Drago** : Choqué Potter ?

 **Harry** : On m'a jamais dit ça, avant. Enfin si mais... non.

 **Blaise** : Hmm, étrange, vraiment... très étrange.

.

 **Djouh** : On rentre ? Parce que, j'voudrais rien dire, mais on est un peu au beau milieu de la route, là.

 **Zacharias** : Et ça fait quoi ?

 **Djouh** _(_ _ _le tire vers elle__ _)_ : Rien. On a qu'à les laisser là, attendre qu'ils se fassent écraser par un train, même si c'est pas possible... toi, tu viens, par contre.

 **Zacharias** : Gnu ? _(_ _ _écarquille les yeux__ _)_ À l'aide ! On veut me tueeeeeeer !

 **Theodore** : Tu me dis si tu as besoin d'aide pour achever cet ahuri sans cervelle ?

 **Djouh** : T'inquiète, poulette. Mais je veux pas le tuer, donc... désolée.

 **Zacharias** & **Theodore** : T'es sûre ?

 **Djouh** : Je veux juste qu'il m'aide à préparer les boissons, le miam-miam et tout le tralala-tsouin-tsouin.

 **Zacharias** : Et si je veux pas ?

 **Djouh** _(l'air de rien)_ : Je t'enferme une heure dans les toilettes avec Potter.

 **Zacharias** : Je viens. Je viens.

.

 _ __ Quelques minutes plus tard, sorciers et moldues sont installés dans le salon. Blaise et Drago ont chacun pris un fauteuil. Theodore s'est installé sur un bout du canapé et__ _ _a__ _ _rapidement été entouré de Mégane et Ysaline... qui__ _ _a__ _ _amené Ronald avec elle. Djouh__ _ _a__ _ _réquisitionné un autre bout du-dit canapé pour elle et Zacharias.__

.

 **Harry** : Bah, et nous ?

 **Drago** : Par terre, les moches.

 **Hermione** : Malefoy, la politesse n'est pas une option.

 **Drago** : La preuve que si.

 **Ron** : Hermione, je te laisse ma place, si tu veux.

 **Ysaline** _(_ _ _le retient__ ) : Si tu bouges, je te bouffe.

 **Ron** : N'importe quoi...

 **Theodore** : Weasley, c'est qu'un conseil, après tu fais ce que tu veux... mais écoute-la et ne la contredis pas.

 **Harry** _(_ _ _ricane__ _)_ : Sérieusement, Nott ?

 **Theodore** : Que veux-tu. Malgré la ressemblance, je ne suis pas adepte des missions suicides. Allez, à terre, Potter !

.

 _ __ Harry et Hermione s'installent donc par terre, un coussin sous les fesses, appuyés sur les sièges du canapé.__

.

 **Theodore** : Potter ! J'ai pas spécialement envie de t'avoir entre les jambes.

 **Blaise** & **Drago** _(_ _ _moqueurs__ _)_ : Hmm hmm.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _le pousse__ ) : Alors sois gentil... et vire-toi de là.

 **Harry** : Hey ! Je suis par terre, j'te signale.

 **Theodore** : Sans blague...

 **Harry** : Toi t'es bien installé et tout et moi... que dalle.

 **Theodore** : Mais moi je suis génial.

 **Harry** : Et apparemment on ne te voit même pas dans les films.

 **Theodore** : On sauvegarde mon image et mon honneur.

.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _arrivant avec plusieurs bouteilles dans les mains__ _)_ : C'est donc bien ta douuuuce voix que j'entends depuis la cuisine, Nott.

 **Theodore** : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, ma douce voix, Smith ?

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _souriant__ _)_ : Chips.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _fronce les sourcils__ _)_ : Hein ?

 **Zacharias** : Frites.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _se tourne vers Blaise et Drago__ _)_ : Lequel de vous deux à vendu la mèche ? Lequel dois-je tuer en premier ?

 **Drago** & **Blaise** _(_ _ _montrant chacun l'autre du doigt__ _)_ : Lui.

.

 **Djouh** _(_ _ _arrivant en courant__ _)_ : Aidez-moiiiii, y a tout qui toooombe !

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _pose les bouteilles et__ _ _prend__ _ _des trucs des mains de Djouh__ _)_ : Et voilà ! Super-Smith à ton service.

.

 **Djouh** : Allez. Maintenant, Potter, tu installes tout sur la table. Avec Zach, on revient pour une nouvelle cargaison de nourriture.

 **Theodore** : Y a de quoi nourrir tout un régiment, déjà.

 **Djouh** : Sauf que moi je mange... comme deux régiments, MUHAHAHA. Donc y a pas assez.

 **Blaise** : Au pire, tu sais, on a nos baguettes pour faire venir les trucs. Venez vous asseoir et commençons ENFIN le film.

 **Djouh** _(_ _ _soupirant__ _)_ : Bien, Panzani. Zach ! Assis ! _(_ _ _va fermer les rideaux, plonge la pièce dans le noir puis se laisse, aussi, tomber sur le canapé__ _)_ Boooon, commençons. Monsieur la Balafre à l'école des sorciers.

 **Zacharias** : Je voudrais dire une dernière chose avant que ça commence _(_ _ _regarde Theodore,__ _ _prend__ _ _un paquet de chips et lui met sous le nez__ _) :_ CHIIIIIIIIIIIPS !

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _se jette sur lui, se moquant d'écraser quelques personnes au passage__ _)_ : Je vais le tuer !

* * *

 _Ah ouais... j'ai oublié de dire que Zach aussi serait là ? (non mais Zacharias quoi ! Il me fallait un chieur hors Serpentard et hors Gryffondor et il s'est gentiment porté volontaire quand il a su que Theo serait là_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	2. 00h00m00s - - 00h03m36s

_Hello,_

 _Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews (pas du tout même) mais je le ferais (quand ? c'est une autre question)_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce prologue !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 : 00h00m00s - - 00h03m36s**

 **Blaise** : Potter, sois gentil s'il-te-plaît, et vire ta sale tronche de moineau de devant la témé.

 **Drago** : On dit télé, je crois.

 **Blaise** : On s'en cogne.

 **Harry** : Si tu ne vois pas, on peut échanger nos places, si tu veux.

 **Djouh** : Potter ? Soit tu te baisses, soit je t'enferme dans les toilettes.

 **Zacharias** : Mais t'as quoi à vouloir enfermer tout le monde dans les toilettes, toi ?

 **Djouh** : Tais-toi ou je t'enferme avec.

 **Theodore** : Ah ah ! Bien fait, Boucle d'or !

 **Zacharias** : Toi, méfie-toi... je pourrais très bien décider de cesser d'être gentil et te faire manger une patate.

.

 _ _ **_ On voit le panneau « Privet Drive ».**__

 **Harry** _(_ _ _se redresse__ _)_ : Que... c'est... HEIN ?

 **Blaise** _: Chhhht, l'affreux._

 _ **Harry** (_ _ _bas, à Hermione__ _)_ : Il m'énerve déjà.

 **Drago** : Potter, sois gentil... soit tu te tais et tu restes, soit tu te tais et tu sors.

.

 _ _ **_ Dumbledore fait fonctionner son déluminateur. Le noir est total.**__

 **Zacharias** : J'ai peur du noiiir !

 **Theodore** : Djouh ? Tu aurais pas une cave ? Sombre de préférence.

 **Djouh** : Nope... mais j'ai un placard sous l'escalier, si tu veux, et y a plein d'araignées.

 **Ron** _(_ _ _frissonne__ _)_ : Yuck.

.

 _ _ **_ On voit Privet Drive en plongée.**__

 **Dra** **go** : Potter, t'as quand même pas grandi dans ce trou à rat, dis...

 **Harry** : Tout le monde n'a pas ta chance, Malefoy.

 **Drago** : Enfin tu l'admets.

 **Harry** : Oh tu es si beau, si intelligent, si riche, si par-

 **Djouh** : Si vous voulez baisez y a...

 **Zacharias** : Les toilettes ? Le placard sous l'escalier ? La table basse en face de nous ?

 **Djouh** : La chambre de ma sœur.

.

 _ _ **_ Un chat miaule.**__

 _ _ **\- J'aurais dû me douter que vous seriez là, professeur McGonagall**__

 **Zacharias** : Elle est pas un peu obèse, la chatte, là ? Puis elle miaule bizarre. Et elle a un regard de psychopathe.

 **Theodore** : Smith... la ferme.

 **Zacharias** : Tu veux une chips ? _(_ _ _lui en tend une__ _)_

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _éloigne sa main__ _)_ : Va crever.

.

 _ _ **\- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte, Albus ?**__

 **Ron** : Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ? Punaiiiiise, mais je capte rien.

 **Ysaline** : Ron-ron, c'est juste après que Potter soit devenu Potter... le soir où Voldoudou est mouru... enfin le lendemain soir, en fait. _(_ _ _ricane__ _)_ C'est à se demander ce qu'ils ont foutu pendant la journée.

.

 _ _ **\- Le bon... comme le mauvais.**__

 **Harry** : C'est quoi le bon et c'est quoi le mauvais ?

 **Djouh** & **Drago** : Le bon c'est que Voldemort est pas vraiment mort ; le mauvais c'est que toi non plus t'es pas mort.

 **Harry** : OK. Je vois. Merci. Sympa, hein. Vraiment archi-sympa.

 **Ysaline** : C'est vraiment trop injuste.

.

 _ _ **\- Et l'enfant ?**__

 _ _ **\- Hagrid doit l'amener.**__

 **Drago** : Au moins, maintenant, on sait pourquoi il manque une case à Potter.

 **Ysaline** : Pourquoiiiii ?

 **Drago** : C'est pas bercé trop près du mur, qu'on a fait, avec Potter... c'est le faire tomber du haut de Hagrid.

.

 _ _ **\- Et vous croyez qu'il est sage de confier une mission aussi importante à Hagrid ?**__

 **Blaise** : Assurément pas !

 **Theodore** : Mais Dumbledore est un peu... bête, parfois.

 **Zacharias** : Que tu es gentiiiiil Teddyyyyy ! J'aurais certainement pas dit qu'il l'était qu'un peu et que parfois.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _le tue du regard__ _)_ : Smith... la ferme. Je te jure, la ferme.

.

 _ _ **\- Oh professeur... je**__ _ _ **n'hésiterais**__ _ _ **pas à lui confier ma propre vie.**__

 **Theodore** : J'hésiterais à lui confier celle de mon lapin nain... en revanche, celle de Smith, je la lui confie quand il veut.

 **Zacharias** : Pourquoi t'es méchant ?

.

 **Drago** : Il a un de ces regards de pervers, wow.

 **Mégane** : C'est toi le pervers, dans l'histoire, Malefoy.

 **Drago** : Quel sens de la répartie, je suis impressionné.

.

 _ _ **_ Un bruit de moteur se fait entendre et une moto volante arrive.**__

 **Harry** : La moto de Sirius !

 **Drago** : Dire que ce crétin de Black est le cousin de ma mère...

 **Harry** : Dire que cet abruti de Malefoy est le fils du cousin de Sirius.

 **Blaise** : Malefoy est le fils de la cousine de Sirius, idiot.

.

 _ _ **\- Pas de problème, j'espère, Hagrid.**__

 **Zacharias** : C'est une blague, j'espère. C'est ça, Hagrid ? Ce petit truc tout rachitique ?

 **Ron** : Tout rachitique, tout rachitique, faut le dire vite.

 **Zacharias** : Bah... on fait un peu manger Theodore... enfin, on le fait manger tout court, on lui laisse pousser les cheveux et on lui colle une fausse barbe car ça semble pas décidé à se développer sur son visage et on obtient... ça. À peu près.

 **Theodore** : Smith...

 **Zacharias** : Tais-toi ou je te tue. T'as pas autre chose en réserve ? Ça devient lassant, là.

.

 _ _ **\- Le petit bonhomme s'est endormi quand on a survolé Bristol.**__

 **Drago** : Potter ! Psst, Potter ! C'est là-bas que se trouve ton cerveau.

 **Hermione** : Pitoyable, Malefoy. Mais alors pitoyable à un point...

.

 _ _ **\- Y faut pas le réveiller.**__

 **Ysaline** : Heureusement que Hagrid est là pour le dire, hein. Dumby et McGo y auraient pas pensé tout seuls.

.

 _ _ **\- Albus ? Vous pensez vraiment que c'est prudent de le confier à des gens pareils ?**__

 **Blaise** : Sont moldus les fameux gens, nàn ?

 **Djouh** : Un point pour Zabinouille.

 **Zacharias** : Nouille, Panani, on est fait pour s'entendre, toi et moi.

 **Djouh** : Hé hé, t'as vu ça.

.

 _ _ **\- Ce sont les pires moldus qu'on puisse imaginer.**__

 **Drago** & **Zacharias** : Ah ça, c'est pas vrai ! Y a Granger qui les dépasse.

 **Harry** : Hermione est géniale !

 **Mégane** : En même temps, même si elle était naze... tu le dirais pas, hein. C'est ton amie et, en plus, elle est là pour t'entendre.

 **Hermione** _(_ _ _se tourne vers Mégane__ _)_ : T'es pas supposée apprécier Hermione, toi ?

 **Mégane** : Apprécier Hermione. Aimer Theodore.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _désespéré__ _)_ : C'est bien ma veine.

 **Ron** : Dites... y a que moi qui pense que Hermione à des parents moldus mais n'est pas moldue ? C'est une sorcière, hein.

.

 _ _ **\- C'est la seule famille qu'il lui reste...**__

 **Theodore** : Euh, non. Techniquement non. Si les Potter ont été tués la veille alors, dans ce cas, Black n'a pas encore pu être accusé de meurtre... si ?

 **Blaise** : Et s'ils ont été tués la veille au soir... pourquoi il arrive chez les moldo-dingos seulement le lendemaiiiin soir ? Ils ont fait quoi entre les deux ?

 **Zacharias** : Laisser le gosse dans les décombres c'est pas logique donc... ouaip... bonne question.

 **Ysaline** _(_ _ _leur jette une poignée de chips__ _)_ : Bande de trolls ! J'ai fait la même remarque y a pas deux minutes !

 **Djouh** : Ysaaaa !

.

 _ _ **\- Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom.**__

 **Blaise** : On a du bol, hein _(_ _ _soupir__ _)_ Ou tellement pas.

.

 _ _ **\- Il est préférable qu'il**__ _ _ **grandisse**__ _ _ **à l'écart de tout cela. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt.**__

 **Harry** : Parce qu'à onze ans j'étais prêt ?

 **Blaise** : T'avais surtout plus le choix, la Balafre... on rentre à Poudlard à onze ans.

 **Zacharias** : Sinon fallait pas venir.

.

 _ _ **_ Ils sont devant la porte.**__

 **Theodore** : Dumbledore avait pas kidnappé toutes les lumières ?

 **Hermione** : Si, si.

 **Theodore** : T'es d'accord avec moi, toi, maintenant ? _(_ _ _regarde les autres et tape dans ses mains__ _)_ Bon et bien c'est officiel, demain il pleuvra des pingouins dans le Sahara, voili-voilou.

 **Blaise** : J'ai pas dû tout suivre, j'crois.

 **Zacharias** : Theodore faisait remarquer que, Dumbledore ayant piqué toutes les lumières, comme le Grinch les cadeaux de Noël, la lumière sur le porche des moldus devrait plus être là. Granger était d'accord et... c'est bizarre.

.

 _ _ **\- Allons allons, Hagrid... après tout... ce n'est qu'un au revoir.**__

 **Ysaline** & **Blaise** : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, mes frères ! Ce n'est qu'un au revoiiiir !

.

 _ _ **_ On s'approche de la cicatrice d'Harry qui s'éclaire.**__

 **Zacharias** : Hey, Potter, première et seule fois de ta vie où on peut dire que tu es presque une lumière !

 **Blaise** : Tu sais encore faire ça avec ta cicatrice, Potter ? Parce que ça, tu vois... ça, c'est classe !

.

 _ _ **_**__ _ **Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers**_ _ _ **apparaît, en gros, sur l'écran.**__

 **Djouh** : Yeaaaah ! Ça commence !

 **Blaise** _(_ _ _un sourcil haussé__ _)_ : T'es au courant que ça avait déjà commencé, rassure-moi.

 **Djouh** : Chhhht.

.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _passe un bras derrière ceux qui le__ _ _séparent__ _ _de Theodore et tapote sur son épaule__ _)_ : Psst, psst, Notty-boy ?

 **Theodore** : Quoi encore ?

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _sourit et tend une chips__ _)_ : Tu veux qu'on mange la chips de l'amitié ?

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _hurle__ _)_ : Mais je vais lui faire manger ses chips, moi, à l'autre demeuré _(_ _ _se jette sur le-dit demeuré__ _)_

 **Zacharias** : Arrrrgh, à l'aiiide, on veut me manger.

 **Theodore** : Non. Te tuer.

.

 **Blaise** : Y a que moi que ça choque quand Theodore menace Smith de lui faire manger des chips ? C'est pas genre... normal ?

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain pour le chapitre 02 !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	3. 00h03m36s - - 00h05m54s

_Hello,_

 _Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews (pas du tout même) mais je le ferais (quand ? c'est une autre question)_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 : 00h03m36s - - 00h05m54s**

 _ _ **_ On retourne à Privet Drive et on voit un petit Harry alors âgé de onze ans.**__

 **Drago** : Y a pas à dire, même à onze ans t'es moche.

 **Zacharias** : Hey ! L'arnaque ! Potty-Potter-Pod'fleur a même pas ses infâmes yeux verts qui donnent envie de l'énucléer !

.

 _ _ **\- Debout. Lève-toi. Tout de suite.**__

 **Blaise** : Oh le pauvre petit pépère à sa mémère _(_ _ _tire la joue de Harry comme à un petit enfant__ _)_ Il a même pas droit à un petit bonjour le pauvre petit chou.

.

 _ _ **_ On remarque alors que Harry est dans le placard sous l'escalier.**__

 **Drago** : Oh Potter ! T'as ton propre placard sous l'escalier ? La classe. Chez moi, c'était la chambre de Dobby, j'avais pas le droit d'y mettre un pied. Remarque... vous faites la paire, tous les deux __(s'arrête)__ Faisiez. Il est mort.

 **Harry** : La ferme, Malefoy. La ferme.

 **Djouh** _(_ _ _à Mégane et Ysaline__ _)_ : Je vous parie un paquet de curly que Potter fait pas gonfler Drago.

 **Ysaline** : Un paquet de curly que si, il le fait.

 **Djouh** _(_ _ _donne un petit coup de pied dans le dos de Potter__ _)_ : Allô la terre, on évite de regarder Malefoy, merci.

 **Harry** & **Drago** : Pourquoi ?

 **Djouh** : J'y tiens, moi, à mon paquet de curly _(_ _ _attrape le paquet en question, posé sur la table, et le lance sur la tête de Theodore__ _)_ Tiens, c'est pour toi.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _méfiant__ _)_ : C'est quoi ?

 **Zacharias** : Des curly. C'est comme des chips sauf que c'est des curly.

.

 _ _ **_ Harry se redresse, allume et met ses lunettes.**__

 **Drago** : Déjà avec tes binocles, Potter ? Et les mêmes, en plus !

 **Zacharias** & **Theodore** : Il allait quand même pas commencer à mettre des lunettes juste pour aller à Poudlard.

.

 _ _ **_ Dudley descend en courant. Remonte quelques marches. Saute dans les escaliers. De la poussière tombe sur Harry.**__

 **Drago** : Ooh, pour un peu et je les aimerais presque, ces moldus. ENFIN Potter est à sa place.

.

 _ _ **\- Réveille-toi, cousin. On va au zoo.**__

 **Zacharias** : Zoo ?

 **Blaise** : Zone Olé-Olé. Faut tout te dire, Smith.

.

 _ _ **_ Harry sort mais Dudley le repousse dans son placard et ferme la porte.**__

 **Hermione** : Oh, mon pauvre Harry.

 **Ron** : C'est bête de faire ça alors qu'il est pressé de partir...

.

 _ _Pendant ce temps, sur le canapé...__

 **Theodore** : Comment ça s'ouvre, encore, ce truc ? Ah ! _(_ _ _va__ _ _pour ouvrir le paquet mais Ysaline le lui arrache des mains et le lance contre le mur__ _)_ Hein ?

 **Ysaline** : Si t'as pas d'amis, prends un curly. T'as des amis ! Si tu prends un curly... ça veut dire que tu n'en as pas.

 **Theodore** : Ahein. Ouais. Si tu l'dis. _(_ _ _s'arrête__ _)_ Mais en fait, accio curly, tes machins sont pour Smith _(_ _ _le lui lance sur la tête__ _)_

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _vexé, attrape une poignée de chips et les lance sur Theodore__ _)_ : Je t'en foutrais, moi, des « Smith n'a pas d'amis » t'as vu ceux que tu te paies !

 **Djouh** : Vous êtes mignons mais ARRÊTEZ DE BALANCER DE LA BOUFFE A TRAVERS MON SALON !

.

 _ _ **_ Harry se frotte la tête et ressort, encore, du placard.**__

 **Blaise** : C'est quoi ces fringues... est-ce que ce sont même des fringues ?

.

 _ _ **\- Prépare-nous le petit-déjeuner. Tâche de ne rien laisser brûler, surtout.**__

 **Drago** : Y a vraiment pas mal de similitudes _(_ _ _ricane__ _)_ mon père parlait comme ça, à Dobby.

 **Ron** : Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle de ton père.

 **Blaise** _(_ _ _moqueur__ _)_ : La concurrence est rude, Granger.

.

 _ _ **\- Je tiens à ce que tout soit absolument parfait pour l'anniversaire de mon Dudleynouchet.**__

 **Zacharias** : Et derrière nous avons Potter qui a DÉJÀ fini de faire à manger ! Y a de la magie dans l'air, mon cher.

.

 _ _ **\- Dépêche-toi. Apporte-moi mon café.**__

 **Drago** _(_ _ _penche la tête sur le côté__ _)_ : Et vu tes fringues crasseuses... on peut dire que tu es fringué comme un elfe.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _las__ _)_ : Drago... on a tous, je crois, compris l'idée. Pas besoin d'y passer cent sept ans, merci.

.

 _ _ **_ On voit tous les cadeaux de Dudley.**__

 **Ron** : Pourquoi il y en a qui ne sont pas emballés ?

 **Djouh** : Parce qu'ils sont trop gros.

 **Ron** : Il y en a des gros qui sont emballés, eux.

 **Zacharias** : Pénurie de papier. Tais-toi, maintenant.

.

 _ _ **\- Combien y en a ?**__

 **Drago** _(_ _ _estomaqué__ _)_ : Des claques ! Non mais ! Il se croit où, lui ?

 **Hermione** : Je suis ravie de voir qu'il y a au moins un truc de normal, chez toi, Malefoy.

.

 _ _ **\- Trente-six. Je les**__ _ _ **ai**__ __**comptés**__ _ _ **moi-même.**__

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _applaudit en grimaçant__ _)_ : C'est bieeeen. Et il a l'air tout fier de savoir compter jusque trente-six, en plus.

 **Blaise** _(_ _ _tout fier__ _)_ : Moi, je sais compter jusque touuuut plein aussi.

 **Drago** _(_ _ _tuant son voisin du regard__ _)_ : Ne pense même pas à dire à voix haute ce que je pense que tu penses.

.

 _ _ **\- Trente-six ! Mais l'an dernier... l'an dernier j'en avais trente-sept !**__

 **Drago** : Je rectifie... surtout pas de baffes pour ce môme.

 **Hermione** : Dommage...

 **Drago** : Mais un bon régime, un coup de pied aux fesses et la tête dans les toilettes !

 **Blaise** & **Theodore** : On y pensera pour la prochaine fois où tu feras l'idiot.

.

 _ _ **\- Oui, oui, c'est vrai, mais certains sont nettement plus gros que ceux de l'année dernière.**__

 _ _ **\- Mais j'm'en fiche qu'ils soient plus gros !**__

 **Theodore** : Ils auraient dû lui offrir trente-huit petits balais volants. Il aurait eu plus de cadeaux que l'an passé et il n'aurait pas pu râler.

 **Harry** : Chez les moldus, ça n'existe pas, ça. Mais y a des petites voitures.

 **Theodore** : C'est pareil.

.

 _ _ **\- Tu seras privé de nourriture pendant une semaine. Compris ?**__

 **Zacharias** & **Drago** : Tu devais en faire des trucs bizarres... vu ton état de rachitiquititude avancée.

 **Harry** _(_ _ _un sourcil levé__ _)_ : De rachitiquiquiquoi ?

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _lève sa jambe et donne un tout petit coup sur l'épaule de Potter ; ayant la flemme de bouger du canapé__ _)_ : Baisse ce sourcil que je ne saurais voir. Ça ne va qu'à ma patate.

 **Ron** : C'est qui ta patate ?

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _tire les cheveux de Theodore__ _)_ : Dans trois secondes, et en exclusivité mondiale, vous allez entendre une patate parler.

 **Theodore** : La ferme, enfoiré.

 **Zacharias** : Tadaaaaaaaam !

.

 _ _ **\- Fais-le bouger.**__

 **Drago** : La vache mais il est vachement chiant, ce gars.

 **Theodore** : Bienvenu dans mon monde, Drago.

 **Drago** : Hein ?

 **Blaise** : T'es assez souvent aussi chiant que ça...

.

 _ _ **_ Vernon tape sur la vitre.**__

 **Blaise** : Déjà, d'une chose, les moldus devraient être tués pour oser enfermer des serpents. Ces nobles bêtes n'ont rien à faire en cage... et surtout pas si c'est juste pour amuser la galerie.

 **Theodore** : Arrête tes bêtises, Bl... Ah... non... c'est pas idiot, ce que tu viens de dire.

 **Blaise** _(_ _ _lui tire la langue__ _)_ : Gna gna gna.

.

 **Ron** _(_ _ _ne prend pas part aux discussions et se sert à boire, plutôt__ _)_ : Quelqu'un en veux ?

 **Theodore** : Yép, Weasley. Du coclatruc... j'vais goûter.

 **Ron** : Coca cola, tu veux dire ? J'en ai pris et c'est... pas mauvais. _(_ _ _lui tend un verre__ _)_

 **Zacharias** : Non ! C'est plein de patates. Ne bois pas ce machin ! Sinon... voilà ce qui va se passer.

 **Theodore** : La ferme, Smith _(_ _ _goûte et recrache tout sur Ron qui roule des yeux__ _)_ Mais c'est infect, ce truc.

 **Zacharias** : Et voilà... voilà ce qui va se passer... mais bien sûr on veut jamais m'écouter !

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain pour le chapitre 03 !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	4. 00h05m54s - - 00h06m53s

_Hello,_

 _Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews (pas du tout même) mais je le ferais (quand ? c'est une autre question)_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 03 : 00h05m54s - - 00h06m53s**

 _ _ **\- Bouge !**__

 _ _ **\- Il est endormi.**__

 **Drago** : Potter, grand défenseur des serpents. C'est amusant.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _grimace encore à cause du coca__ _)_ : Yuck, c'est infect, ce truc.

 **Zacharias** : Tu veux des chips pour faire passer le goût ?

 **Theodore** : Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre, tes chips ?

 **Hermione** _(_ _ _moqueuse__ _)_ : Tu es encore plus chiant qu'au cinéma, Nott...

.

 _ _ **\- J'suis désolé. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'être là.**__

 **Blaise** : Parce que toi, tu sais, Potter ?

 **Ron** : Harry... mais tu m'avais dit ne pas savoir que tu parlais aux serpents.

 **Harry** : Ah non ! J'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que je le savais mais que je pensais que c'était fréquent. Et c'est là que tu m'as dit, avec ta tête de gogolito, que non, ça ne l'était pas.

 **Ron** _(_ _ _se regarde dans son verre__ _)_ : J'ai pas une tête de gogolito _(_ _ _se tourne vers Zacharias__ _)_ Si ?

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _faisant mine d'être embêté__ _)_ : Baaaah un peu quand même, ouais.

.

 _ _ **\- A regarder des visages hideux, collés contre la vitre.**__

 **Blaise** : Et pourquoi tu dis ça en collant le tien, de visage hideux, Potter ?

 **Harry** : La ferme, Zabini. J'ai compris, merci.

 **Hermione** : Non mais... ils seront toujours comme ça, Harry, tu sais...

.

 **Theodore** : Smith ! Je vais t'ouvrir le bide et t'étrangler avec tes boyaux si tu continues !

 **Djouh** : Pas touche à Zach, non mais oh.

 **Theodore** : Mais il me bombarde de chips !

 **Zacharias** : Je te nourris. Je pense à toi, MOI. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs de faim. Je suis gentil et voilà comment on me remercie, vous avez vu ?

 **Theodore** : C'est toi qui vas mou...

 **Drago** : Vos becs, les amoureux. Y en a qui essaient d'écouter le film, merci.

 **Megane** : Les amoureux ? _(_ _ _regarde Theodore et Zacharias__ _)_ Je sais que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas mais... quand même.

 **Ysaline** : J'avoue. Voir Drago et Hermione ensemble serait assurément plus plausible que voir monsieur Patate et Blondie ensemble.

.

 _ _ **\- Est-ce que tu m'entends ?**__

 **Drago** : J'ai toujours trouvé cette question d'une stupidité sans égale. Une personne qui n'entend pas ne pourra pas répondre à la question.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _à Theodore__ _)_ : Hey ! Patate ! Est-ce que tu m'enteeeends !

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _l'ignore et répond à Drago__ _)_ : Tout comme une personne peut ne pas répondre à cette question pour enquiquiner l'andouille qui ose la lui poser et espérer qu'il lui fiche enfin un peu la paix.

 **Zacharias** : Je me sens pas du tout visé, c'est bien.

.

 _ _ **_ Le serpent acquiesce.**__

 **Ron** _(_ _ _sidéré__ _)_ : Harry mais... mais c'est du délire ! Comment tu pouvais penser que c'était courant, ce truc ?

 **Harry** : Je ne connaissais pas la magie, à l'époque, Ron.

 **Blaise** : A quel moment tu penses que c'est une excuse valable ?

 **Ron** : Et comment tu pouvais ne pas te douter, bon sang...

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _moqueur__ ) : Notre balafré national est juste idiot.

 **Ron** : Je vais finir par le croire, ouais.

 **Blaise** : Weasley, continue comme ça et dans une heure je te hurle mon amour éternel.

 **Ron** : Harry, tu es le mec le plus intelligent que je connaisse et certainement pas un idiot.

 **Blaise** _(_ _ _soupire et lève les yeux au ciel__ _)_ : Je suis vraiment si chiant que ça ?

 **Theodore** & **Drago** : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point...

 **Djouh** : Bon, vous me dites quand vous avez fini, hein, que je puisse remettre le film en marche.

 **Drago** : C'est cool ça ; pouvoir stupefixer le film. Je peux essayer, pour voir ?

 **Djouh** : JE peux mettre sur pause parce que JE domine et TU t'inclines, Malefouine.

 **Blaise** : Djouuuuh, je t'aiiime !

 **Djouh** _(_ _ _hausse un sourcil__ _)_ : Tant mieux pour toi. Moi j'ai Zach.

 **Ysaline** : Moi je prends Ron !

 **Megane** : Et moi Theo.

 **Drago** : Génial. Et moi et Blaise, on pue ?

 **Blaise** : On dit Blaise et moi, Drago.

 **Ysaline** : Toi un peu, ouais. Je sais pas ce que c'est ton eau de toilette mais ça fouette.

.

 _ _ **\- C'est que... j'n'avais encore jamais parlé à un serpent.**__

 **Drago** : Tu peux t'estimer heureux, Éclair. Y en a qui ne leur parleront jamais.

 **Harry** : Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Éclair.

 **Drago** : Tu râles pas autant pour « la balafre » c'est drôle. Pourtant, à choisir, Éclair c'est plus classe. Plus...

 **Blaise** : Lumineux ?

.

 _ _ **\- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu parles souvent aux gens ?**__

 **Zacharias** : Sans vouloir faire mon rabat-joie, le serpent, là, pour le coup, il parle pas des masses. Il fait oui, non de la tête mais c'est tout.

 **Theodore** : Bizarre que les moldus t'aient pas pris pour un fou...

.

 _ _ **\- Tu viens de Birmanie, c'est ça ? C'était bien là-bas ?**__

 **Theodore** : Potter... sérieusement ! Tu parles à un serpent et la seule question que tu trouves à lui poser c'est si c'était bien d'être en Birmanie. Tu le prends pour quoi ? Un guise touristique ?

 **Ron** : J'avoue que là, Harry, t'as abusé. Tu aurais pu demander un tas de trucs mais ça.. c'est à chier.

 **Zacharias** : Debout.

 **Theodore** : Qu'est-ce qu'il bave encore, lui ?

 **Zacharias** : C'est à chier debout.

.

 _ _ **\- Élevé en captivité. Je vois. Je suis comme toi.**__

 **Blaise** : Tu as été élevé en captivité, Potter ?

 **Drago** : Je m'arrêterais surtout sur... tu as été élevé, Potter ? Par ces gros crétins ? J'ai presque envie de te plaindre.

 **Harry** : Malefoy... la ferme _(_ _ _sent des pieds se poser sur ses épaules__ _)_ Qui c'est qui... bah vas-y, te gêne pas, Smith. Prend-moi pour un repose-pieds.

 **Zacharias** : Oh non. T'en fais pas. Sur un repose-pieds, j'aurais eu la décence de retirer mes chaussures.

 **Theodore** : Ouvrez bieeeeeeen graaaaaaaaaaaaand vos oreilles car je ne le redirai pas...

 **Zacharias** : Il le redira.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _inspire__ _)_ : Plus un pour Smith.

 **Zacharias** : Ma patate est-elle malade ? Je m'inquiète, là.

 **Theodore** : Mais ta gueuuuule !

 **Zacharias** : Ah non. En pleine forme, le Theo.

.

 _ _ **\- Maman ! Papa ! V'nez voir ce que fait le serpent !**__

 **Harry** : Dudley est presque parfait, caractèrement parlant.

 **Theodore** & **Zacharias** : J'ai quelques doutes quant à l'existence de ce mot. La ferme, toi. Mais tais-toi. Tais-toi !

 **Blaise** : En voilà deux qui sont sur la même longueur d'onde.

 **Theodore** & **Zacharias** : La ferme, Zabini.

.

 _ _ **_ Harry regarde la vitre qui disparaît.**__

 **Drago** : Mais c'est qu'il est diabolique, en vrai, notre petit Potter. Et plouf, dans l'eau. Tss.

 **Harry** : Lâche-moi les baskets, Malefoy. T'es lourd.

 **Zacharias** : De toute façon, Potter, c'est Theodore en plus moche.

 **Theodore** : Oublie-moi un peu, Smith, pitié.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _sourit__ _)_ : Frites.

 **Theodore** : Mais raaaaaah !

 **Zacharias** : Le seul mec au monde à pas aimer les compliments. Quand je dis qu'il est pas net, je pensais pas avoir à ce point raison.

 **Theodore** : Tu m'as dit « frites », c'est pas un compliment, ça, « frites » !

 **Zacharias** : Mais si. T'es beau comme une frite.

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain pour le chapitre 04 !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	5. 00h06m53s - - 00h10m55s

_Hello,_

 _Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews (pas du tout même) mais je le ferais (quand ? c'est une autre question)_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 04 : 00h06m53s - - 00h10m55s**

 _ _ **\- Mersssssssi.**__

 _ _ **\- J't'en**__ _ _ **prie**__ _ _ **.**__

 **Blaise** : J'ai pitié, Potter... mais pitié à un point, tu t'imagines même pas.

 **Zacharias** : Potter, si tu te mets à quatre pattes et me laisse mettre mes pieds sur toi, je te file une chips.

 **Harry** : Garde-les, tes chips, Smith.

 **Zacharias** : Déjà c'était « une » et certainement pas « des », t'as cru quoi ? Ensuite peut-être préfères-tu les curly ? _(_ _ _montre le paquet__ _)_

 **Theodore** : Pourquoi tu es venu, Smith, si c'est juste pour embêter ton monde ?

 **Zacharias** : Pour embêter mon monde.

.

 _ _ **\- Un serpeeeeent !**__

 _ **Y**_ **saline** : Un serpent ? Il est sérieux, là ? Mais... mais... mais je pensais que c'était un pikachuuuu, moiiii. _(_ _ _fait semblant de sangloter sur l'épaule de Ron__ _)_

 **Ron** : Hein ?

 **Mégane** : Elle se moque des gens qui hurlent qu'il y a un serpent.

 **Ron** : Mais pourquoi ?

 **Djouh** : Parce que ça se voit que c'en est un. Et ils sont dans la maison du serpent, un truc comme ça, donc tant qu'à faire...

.

 _ _ **_ Dudley se relève, tente de sortir de l'eau mais la vitre est revenue. Pas de bol !**__

 **Hermione** : Harry ? Tu ne te doutais toujours de rien après ça ?

 **Harry** : Hermione ! J'étais comme toi, bon sang ! Je ne connaissais pas l'existence de la magie. Non mais tu m'écoutes parfois ou quoi ?

 **Hermione** _(_ _ _sidérée__ _)_ : C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

 **Zacharias** : Ou l'alcoolique qui se moque du bourré.

 **Theodore** : Smith...

 **Zacharias** : Je sais. Je sais. Je suis bête, je dois me taire sinon tu me tues.

 **Theodore** : Non j'allais dire... enfin oui, tu peux te taire.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _fronce les sourcils__ _)_ : Hmm.

.

 _ _ **\- J'étais devant la vitre et soudain elle a disparu. Comme par magie.**__

 **Drago** & **Theodore** : Ah ah ! Donc tu as bien pensé à la magie, vaurien !

 **Zacharias** : Affolant. Patate qui sort les mêmes bêtises que Malefoy.

 **Theodore** : Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Patate ! J'en ai marre, à la fin-euuuh. _(_ _ _boude__ _)_

 **Zacharias** : Hey mais faut pas bouder, Notty-boy _(_ _ _sourit et lui tend quelque chose pour se faire pardonner__ _)_ Tiens, en guise de pardon.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _donne un coup dans le paquet tendu__ _)_ : Garde-les, tes chips à la gomme.

 **Zacharias** : C'était des curly.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _prend le paquet__ _)_ : Donne-moi ça.

.

 _ _ **_ L'enferme dans le placard.**__

 _ _ **\- Mon garçon, la magie, ça n'existe PAS.**__

 **Blaise** : Géniaaaal ! On existe paaaas !

 **Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Il a dit magie. Pas sorciers.

 **Blaise** : Hun hun. Et les sorciers ça fait pas de la magie, peut-être ? Alors taisez-vous.

 **Djouh** : Taisez-vous, TOUS, sinon j'enferme Granger et Potter dans les toilettes.

 **Tout le monde sauf les deux concernés** : Bah vas-y.

 **Harry** & **Hermione** : RON !

.

 _ _ **_ Monsieur Harry Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.**__

 **Drago** : J'aime bien ta tête de merlan frit.

 **Harry** : Moi j'aime pas la tienne.

 **Blaise** _(_ _ _applaudit__ _)_ : Digne d'un gosse de cinq piges, ça, Potter, bravo.

.

 _ _ **_ Harry entre. Pétunia fait la cuisine.**__

 **Blaise** : Pourquoi c'est plus toi qui cuisines ? Ils se sont rendus compte que même ça tu sais pas faire ?

 **Harry** : Je sais très bien faire, Zabini.

 **Drago** : Alors pourquoi tu ne cuisines plus ?

.

 _ _ **\- Regarde, papa ! Harry a reçu une lettre.**__

 _ _ **\- Arrête ! C'est à moi !**__

 **Ysaline** : C'est qu'il ferait preeeeeeesque peur, le petit Potter. À un bébé... et encore.

 **Ron** : Je me pose une question. Enfin, plusieurs, mais je vais en poser qu'une seule pour l'instant.

 **Djouh** : On t'écoute. _(_ _ _fusille tout le monde__ _)_ Et on l'écoute TOUS.

 **Ron** : Qui aime bien Harry, ici ?

Gros silence. Tout le monde se regarde.

 **Harry** _(_ _ _lève la main__ _)_ : Moi.

 **Zacharias** : Ça fait pas grand monde, ça, ma foi.

.

 _ _ **_ Vernon et Pétunia se regardent bizarrement, inquiets. Dudley fixe Harry.**__

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _la bouche pleine de chips__ _)_ : Un truc que je comprends pas, Potter... pourquoi ton cousin à l'air de savoir ce qu'est Poudlard, parce que pour te regarder comme ça il sait... alors que toi t'en sais fichtre rien ?

 **Theodore** : Je vais finir par me couper la langue pour ne plus avoir à dire ce genre de truc, mais Smith... t'es pas si bête que ça.

 **Zacharias** : T'en doutais ?

 **Theodore** : Yup.

.

 _ _ **_ Vernon trouve trois lettres, adressées à Harry, sur le pas de la porte. Il les arrache.**__

 **Theodore** : C'est le courrier de Potter, nàn ? Donc sa propriété, donc... c'est...

 **Mégane** : Tu réfléchis trop, toi.

 **Ysaline** _(_ _ _moqueuse__ _)_ : Et c'est Mégane qui dit ça ! La plus Granger-esque de nous trois.

 **Djouh** _(_ _ _sourit à Ysaline__ _)_ : Et je suis la plus Ron-esque de nous trois, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Ysaline** : Assurément.

 **Mégane** & **Djouh** : Alors tu es la plus Potter-esque de nous trois. CQFD.

 **Ysaline** _(_ _ _tombe à genoux__ _)_ : NAOOOON !

.

 _ _ **\- Aucun courrier n'entrera dans cette boîte à lettres.**__

 **Blaise** : C'est... machiavélique. Vraiment. J'en suis baba.

 **Drago** : Avec, en plus, la sale tronche de Potter en train de jouer avec son cheval, c'est mignooon.

.

 _ _ **_ Il y a plein de hiboux, de chouettes et des tas et des tas de lettres.**__

 **T** **heodore** : Affolant. Ils voulaient à ce point que tu ailles à Poudlard ? C'est du harcèlement, là.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _profite que Theodore parle pour écraser Ron et Ysaline et lui fourrer une chips dans la bouche__ _)_ : Bon appétit, bien sûr.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _surpris__ _ _, s'étrangle et se tient la gorge__ _)_ : Ah.

 **Zacharias** : Oh mince ! _(s_ _ _e lève et essaie d'aider Theodore__ _)_ : Hey ! Meurs pas, hein. Ça risque de faire désordre. Puis je veux pas finir à Azkaban, moi.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _ricane__ _) :_ Hé hé hé.

 **Zacharias** : J'vais le tuer, c't'enfoiré...

 **Drago** & **Blaise** _(_ _ _amusés__ _)_ : T'as foncé dans le mur tête baissée, Smith.

 **Ysaline** : C'est pas un peu bête de dire ça quand on est sorcier ? Nàn parce que, bon... pour aller sur la voie 9 ¾ vous devez réellement foncer dans un mur comme des guignols.

.

 _ _ **_ Harry voit Vernon brûler ses lettres.**__

 **Ysaline** : Vernon, là, me fait presque penser à Pettigrow.

.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _tout en grignotant__ _)_ : On reçoit les lettres en juillet, nàn ?

 **Theodore** : Oui.

 **Zacharias** : Faire un feu de cheminée en juillet, c'est pas un peu abusé ? Il pouvait pas plutôt s'en servir pour le barbecue ?

.

 _ _ **_ Harry regarde les lettres brûler.**__

 **Drago** : Tu me ferais presque de la peine, Potter.

 **Blaise** : Ça doit être dur, n'empêche. Il sait pas duuuu touuuut ce que ça contient, ni rien. La curiosité doit l'étouffer.

 **Drago** : Dommage qu'elle ait raté son meurtre.

.

 _ _ **\- Merveilleux jour que le dimanche.**__

 **Zacharias** : Le dimanche a quoi de spécial ? À part qu'on a pas cours, j'vois pas...

 **Ron** : Le fait de ne pas avoir cours le rend déjà merveilleux.

 **Hermione** _(_ _ _indignée__ _)_ : Ronald !

 **Ron** _(_ _ _sur le même ton__ _)_ : Hermione !

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _pensif__ _)_ : C'est pas faux.

.

 _ _ **\- C'est, pour moi, le plus beau de la semaine.**__

 **Theodore** : En rapport avec les lettres ?

 **Mégane** : Comment t'es trop fort !

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _la toise de haut en bas__ _)_ : Il suffit de réfléchir deux secondes. Tu devrais essayer, un jour.

.

 _ _ **\- Pourquoi cela, Dudley ?**__

 **Drago** : Il demande à son idiot de fils de le savoir ? Mais il est débile ou ça se passe comment ?

 **Harry** : T'avais pas encore remarqué que oui, clairement, il l'était ?

.

 _ _ **\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de courrier le dimanche.**__

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _lève les bras__ _)_ : YEAH ! Je suis trop bon !

 **Zacharias** : Ça tout le monde le sait, Theodore.

.

 _ _ **\- Tu as deviné, Harry.**__

 **Blaise** : La blaaaague ! Potter ? Deviner un truc ? Mais n'iiiimp !

 **Harry** : Potter il t'emmerde, Zabini !

 **Blaise** : Et Potter ne peut pas savoir à quel point il a raison.

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain pour le chapitre 04 !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	6. 00h10m55s - - 00h12m12s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 : 00h10m55s - - 00h12m12s**

 _ _ **\- Pas d'courrier l'dimanche. Ah !**__

 **Theodore & Zacharias **_(_ _ _grimaçant__ _)_ : La tête ! C'est pas possible de faire ça.

 **Djouh** _(_ _ _buvant un verre de coca, l'air de rien__ _)_ : Avec Vernon Durlsey, l'impossible devient possible.

.

 **Ysaline** _(_ _ _bouteille de coca en main, se lève et saute sur Drago__ _)_ : MUHAHAHAHA !

 **Djouh** : Mais non, mais Ysaaaa ! On secoue pas le coca, bon sang !

.

 _ _Theodore et Ronald s'étalent un peu plus sur le canapé. Ils profitent du départ d'Ysaline pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Zacharias propose, tout sourire et l'air parfaitement innocent, ce qui est du genre plutôt louche, au rouquin de changer de place.__

 _ _Nouvelle disposition du canapé ? Mégane, Theodore, Zacharias, Djouh, Ronald. Tout le monde sent l'explosion arriver gros comme une maison mais préfèrent ne rien dire.__

.

 _ _ **\- Pas de maudites lettres aujourd'hui.**__

 _ _ **_ On voit un hibou voler, non mais quel hasard !**__

 **Drago** : Ysaline, bouge ta tête de devant moi, je vois plus rien.

 **Ysaline** : Y a juste la sale tronche de Potter, là, tu rates rien, t'en fais pas.

 **Harry** : Ma sale tronche vous entend !

 **Blaise** : Techniquement, ce sont tes sales oreilles qui entendent nos paroles pleines de bon sens.

.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _à l'oreille de Theodore__ _)_ : Nott. Psst, Nott.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _agacé__ _)_ : Quoi ?

 **Zacharias** : Je suis ton père.

 **Djouh** _(_ _ _lève les yeux au ciel__ _)_ : Et, en plus, il se trompe de saga.

 **Theodore** : OK. Cool. Et tu sais ce que je lui fais, à mon père ?

 **Zacharias** : Nope, quoi ?

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _remplit__ _ _son verre de coca__ _)_ : Je l'emmerde _(_ _ _le verse sur la tête de Zacharias__ _)_

 **Djouh** : Le canapéééé ! Bande de trolls ! Vous allez finir dans les toilettes, si vous continuez ! Suivez un peu le film.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _d'un coup de baguette, répare les bêtises du serpent__ _)_ : Je dis pas non, moi _(_ _ _ricane en voyant la réaction de Theodore__ _)_ Et maintenant, calme-toi et écoute un peu le film, t'as entendu la dame ? Sale gosse.

.

 _ _ **\- Nàn monsieur. Pas la moindre misérable petite lettre.**__

 _ _ **_ Une lettre lui fonce dedans.**__

 **Mégane** : Y a que moi que ça choque ou... Vernon a la même manie que Drago de toujours répéter les même trucs.

 **Harry** : AH AH ! Enfin c'est pas pour ma gueule.

 **Djouh** : Oh mais ta gueule.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _lève la main__ _)_ : Tape m'en cinq, moldue !

.

 _ _ **_ La maison tremble et des centaines de lettres arrivent.**__

 **Drago** : Là, je vois plus qu'une seule solution... il faut mettre le feu à la maison.

 **Blaise** : Avec Potter dedans ?

 **Ysaline** : Oh ouiiii ! C'est moi qui mets ! C'est moi qui mets !

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _fait apparaître de petites flammes avec sa baguette__ _)_ : Pourtant, c'est moi qui ait le feu.

 **Ysaline** : Mais faut un truc qui prenne bien.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _s'approche des cheveux de Hermione__ _)_ : Je suis sûr que la paille, ça brûle bien.

 **Ron** _(_ _ _l'arrête__ _)_ : Mais t'es un grand malade, toi !

 **Zacharias** : Je suis grand. Je suis malade. Oui, je suis un grand malade. Maintenant, lâche mon bras sinon je mets le feu à tes cheveux.

.

 _ _ **_ Harry se débat alors que Vernon veut attraper la lettre qu'il vient de prendre.**__

 **Zacharias** : Je suis pas le seul, j'espère, à trouver amusant que Potter se fasse enguirlander car il essaie de lire son courrier.

 **Harry** : Si. Tu es le seul.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _lui donne un coup derrière la tête__ _)_ : Je t'ai pas parlé, à toi. Je t'aime pas.

 **Hermione** : A qui tu parlais, alors ?

 **Zacharias** : Pas à toi non plus. À tous les autres, en fait.

.

 _ _ **\- Nous allons partir ! Partir très loin !**__

 **Drago** : C'était toujours pas assez loin...

 **Ysaline** _(_ _ _prend Drago dans ses bras__ _)_ : Pleure mon petit, pleure.

.

 _ _ **\- Papa a perdu la tête.**__

 **Theodore** : Il est long à la comprendre, lui. Son père a bloqué la boîte aux lettres, fait un feu de cheminée en juillet et il tilt que maintenant que son père est pas net.

 **Blaise** : C'est Potter, surtout, qui aurait dû la perdre, la tête.

 **Harry** _(_ _ _se lève__ _)_ : J'en ai marre ! Je m'en prends plein la tronche depuis le début ! J'en ai marre.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _l'air de rien__ _)_ : Qui aime bien, châtie bien.

 **Zacharias** : Tu remarqueras, Theodore, que... qui n'aime pas, châtie bien aussi.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _le regarde de haut en bas__ _)_ : Je constate, oui. Moi non plus je ne t'aime pas, donc ça va.

 **Zacharias** : Mais...

.

 **Ysaline** _(_ _ _la tête sur le côté__ _)_ : Drago et Hermione c'est peut-être pas si impossible que ça, en fait.

 **Drago** : Hein ?

 **Ysaline** : Si on voit Theodore et Zacharias... toi avec Hermione, c'est pas siiii impossible.

 **Drago** : Plutôt crever, ouais.

 **Djouh** : J'ai pire...

 **Drago** : Hmm ?

 **Djouh** : Je peux t'enfermer dans les toilettes avec Potter.

 **Zacharias** : Sont pas déjà pour Theodore et moi, les toilettes ?

.

 _ _ **_ Au milieu d'une mer agitée par une forte tempête, un vieux phare s'élève.**__

 **Harry** : Oh non...

 **Blaise** : Potter, soit mignon, s'il-te-plaît, et baisse-toi.

 **Harry** : Non.

 **Blaise** : Alors je peux profiter que tu sois debout pour te demander de me servir à boire et me donner des biscuits ?

 **Harry** _(_ _ _se jette par terre pour s'asseoir__ _)_ : Non mais... dites-moi qu'ils ont pas mis ça dans le film... c'est une horreur, c'est... non.

 **Drago** _(_ _ _agacé__ _)_ : Ils t'ont bien mis dans le film, Potter. On est plus à une horreur près.

.

 _ _ **_ Pétunia et Vernon dorment dans un lit. Dudley est sur le vieux canapé... et Harry est par terre.**__

 **Drago** : Pourquoi tu as voulu dormir par terre ?

 **Harry** : Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu le choix, Malefoy ?

 **Drago** : Bah ouais. Tu menaces ton cousin de le transformer en cochon s'il refuse et...

 **Harry** _(_ _ _éclate de rire__ _)_ : Tu me fais penser à Hagrid, pour le coup.

 **Drago** _(_ _ _indigné__ _)_ : Quoi !

.

 **Zacharias** : Moi, je t'aurais laissé le canapé, Theodore.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _le regarde, étonné__ _)_ : Elle est où, l'embrouille, là.

 **Zacharias** : Puis je serais venu avec toi sur le canapé, il aurait amplement été assez large pour nous deux. Ou alors j'aurais essayé de te faire manger des frites et des chips dans ton sommeil.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _souffle__ _)_ : C'est bon. Tais-toi. Je t'écoute plus.

 **Djouh** : Tu es un peu lourd, là, Zacharias.

 **Zacharias** : On m'aime comme ça, non ?

 **Djouh** : Oui, mais on abuse pas des bonnes choses.

 **Zacharias** : Theodore approuve. Il n'abuse pas des chips et des patates.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _attrape un coussin et frappe Zacharias en plein visage__ _)_ : Tu vas te taire, oui !

 **Zacharias** : Je pourrais mais tu serais content donc ça ne serait pas marrant.

 **Ysaline** : J'aime cette logique !

.

 _ _ **_ Harry dessine un gâteau dans la poussière et se souhaite bon anniversaire.**__

 **Drago** : Tu vas mordre la poussière, Potter ?

.

 **Blaise** : Potter, ton gâteau il a la forme...

 **Zacharias** : D'une patate ! Siii ! Ça a la forme d'une patate ou je ne m'y connais pas.

 **Ron** : J'ai encore une question... Smith, ça a quelle forme, exactement, une patate ?

 **Zacharias** : On s'en fiche.

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain pour le chapitre 06 !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	7. 00h12m12s - - 00h13m47s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 : 00h12m12s - - 00h13m47s**

 _ _ **\- Fais un vœu, Harry.**__

 **Drago** : Ça te prend souvent de parler tout seul ?

 **Blaise** : Drago, là, celui qui parle plus souvent tout seul, c'est toi.

 **Ysaline** : Outch. Violent.

.

 _ _ **_ Il souffle ses fausses bougies**__ _._

 **Blaise** : Et après il va aussi couper le gâteau pour le manger ?

 **Drago** : La plus grosse part pour son crétin de cousin.

 **Ysaline** _(_ _ _installée sur Drago, l'air de rien__ _)_ : Pour une fois, je pense qu'il fera le difficile.

 **Harry** : Dudley ne fait jamais le difficile du moment qu'il y a « nourriture » dans la phrase.

 **Ysaline** : Tais-toi, toi. J'ai raison et tu as tort.

 **Harry** : Je vais finir par me dire que personne ne m'aime.

 **Djouh** : Tu sais... tu aurais pas tort.

 **Harry** : Mais alors pourquoi vous regardez Harry Potter ?

.

 _ _ **_ La porte tremble. Dudley et Harry ont peur. Harry se cache quand Dudley se colle au mur.**__

 **Blaise** : C'est drôle de se dire qu'à une époque... Potter avait un certain instinct de survie.

 **Ron** : C'est étrange de voir que Harry ne fonce pas droit sur le danger. En hurlant son cri de guerre.

 **Harry** : Je n'ai pas de cri de guerre.

 **Ron** : Tu devrais.

 **Zacharias** : C'est surtout dommage que Potter ne soit pas passé par la fenêtre pour aller se cacher dans l'eau. Vraiment dommage, oui.

 **Harry** : C'est toujours agréable de se sentir aimé.

.

 _ _ **_ Pétunia et Vernon descendent, pas rassurés non plus. Vernon est armé.**__

 **Blaise** : Le mec il reçoit des tonnes de lettres par hiboux, se réfugie sur un caillou dans l'eau et EN PLUS est armé ? Il veut quoi ? Tirer sur les piafs qui s'approchent ?

.

 _ _ **\- Qui est là ?**__

 **Blaise** : C'est le père Noël.

 **Harry** : Pas loin, Zabini. Pas loin.

 **Blaise** : Mais c'est bête comme question ou c'est moi qui suis bête ?

 **Theodore** & **Drago** & **Zacharias** : Les deux.

.

 _ _ **_ La porte sort de ses gonds et un géant apparaît.**__

 **Ysaline** : AYAYA ! Un moooonstre !

 **Mégane** : Mais tais-toiiii... tu sais bien que c'est pas un monstre. Ce n'est que Hagrid.

 **Theodore** : AYAYA ! Un mooonstre !

 **Mégane** : Autant je suis pas étonnée qu'on me l'ai faite, celle-là... autant je suis surprise que ça vienne de Theodore.

.

 _ _ **\- Désolée pour cette entrée.**__

 **Drago** : Baaaah, pour un demi-géant... il est pas bien grand, là.

 **Blaise** : Il pleut dehors. Il a peut-être rétréci au lavage.

.

 _ _ **\- J'exige que vous sortiez sur le champ.**__

 **Blaise** : Parfait exemple du chihuahua qui grogne et aboie sur un gros molosse.

 **Ysaline** : Genre petit chien teigneux ?

 **Blaise** : Yép. Genre toi, en fait.

 **Ysaline** : Sympa. Dragoooo, il est méchant avec moi !

 **Drago** : Tu m'aimes bien, toi, maintenant ?

 **Ysaline** : Bah ouais. Sinon je t'utiliserais pas comme tabouret.

.

 _ _ **\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un bébé, Harry.**__

 **Zacharias** : Et Potter ne se souviendra pas de Hagrid, c'est ça ?

 **Theodore** : Pourtant, une tronche comme ça, ça s'invente pas !

.

 _ _ **\- Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ais autant grandi.**__

 **Drago** : C'est carrément idiot comme remarque, ça ! Potter était un bébé la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, il vient de le dire ! Il voulait quand même pas que... que ça en reste un ! En onze ans, tout de même !

 **Blaise** : Tu imagines ? Potter à Poudlard en couche et à pleurer pour avoir son biberon.

 **Zacharias** : C'est pas déjà ce qu'on a eu ? À peu de choses près.

.

 _ _ **\- Et grossi, surtout au niveau de la taille.**__

 **Drago** : Mais pareil ! Évidemment qu'il va grossir ! Aussi tout rachitique soit Potter, il allait pas peser comme quand il était bébé !

 **Zacharias** : Peut parler, lui. Même s'il est tout rachitique par rapport au vrai.

.

 _ _ **\- Je. Je. Je... je n'suis pas Harry.**__

 **Drago** _(_ _ _chuchote à Ysaline__ _)_ : Pousse-toi deux secondes. _(_ _ _saute sur Harry__ _)_ Mon Potteeeer ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content que tu sois toi. Que tu sois pas ce... machin idiot _. (_ _ _se relève, regarde les autres puis retourne s'asseoir, l'air de rien, et reprend Ysaline sur ses genoux__ _)_ Maintenant, vous oubliez tous ce moment particulièrement humiliant pour moi ou je vous jette un « oubliette ».

 **Ron** : Il faudra me le faire oublier par la force, je pense. C'était puissant.

 **Drago** _(_ _ _sort sa baguette__ _)_ : Bien...

 **Ron** : Mais, pour rappel, le dernier qui a essayé de nous faire oublier un truc, à Harry et moi, a fini à St Mangouste.

.

 _ _ **\- C'est. C'est moi.**__

 **Blaise** : Tu as peut-être affaire à un dangereux psychopathe défonceur de porte une nuit de tempête et qui cherche Harry... et toi tu te montres ?

 **Drago** & **Ysaline** : Il a affaire à un dangereux psychopathe défonceur de porte. Y a pas de peut-être qui tiennent.

 **Blaise** : L'instinct de survie dure pas longtemps, chez toi, Potter.

.

 **Zacharias** : Et toi, Theodore, tu oublies que je suis... ton pèèèère.

 **Theodore** : Et toi t'as l'air d'oublier ce que je lui fais, à mon père. _(_ _ _montre un verre plein de coca qu'il garde à portée de main__ _)_

 **Djouh** : Ah non ! Pas le canapé ! On était d'accord !

 **Theodore** : Mais Smith nettoierait aprèèèèèès.

.

 _ _ **\- Mais oui, bien sûr que c'est toi.**__

 **Hermione** : Fidèle au vrai Hagrid.

.

 **Drago** : Il fait semblant de savoir mais en fait il savait pas.

 **Blaise** _(_ _ _fixant Drago, moqueur__ _)_ : Au fond, Hagrid et toi... vous êtes vraiment pas si différents que ça.

.

 _-_ _ _ **J'ai quelque chose pour toi. J'ai dû m'asseoir dessus, malheureusement, mais j'imagine que ça sera bon quand même.**__

 **Blaise** _(_ _ _grimace__ _)_ : J'imagine qu'il espère pas que Potter mange sa lettre, hein.

 **Harry** _(_ _ _fataliste__ _)_ : Tu imagines bien.

.

 _ _ **\- C'est moi qui l'ai fait... et les mots aussi.**__

 **Drago** : En clair, c'est pas mangeable.

 **Theodore** : C'est ce qu'il vient de dire d'une manière détournée.

 **Drago** : D'où mon « en clair », Theo. C'est Smith à côté de toi qui te rend idiot ?

.

 _ _ **_ On peut lire sur le gâteau : Happee Birthdae Harry.**__

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _pâle__ _)_ : Non. Il a pas écrit ça comme je vois qu'il l'a écrit.

 **Zacharias** : Hey. Meurs pas, hein _(_ _ _lui tend une chips__ _)_ Tiens. Mange. Ça te remettra sur pieds.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _attrape la chips et l'émiette sur la tête de son voisin__ _)_ : Voilà ! Voilà ce que j'en fais de ta chips de malheur.

 **Zacharias** : Au moins tu meurs plus.

.

 _ _ **\- J'espère que j'ai pas fait de fautes...**__

 **Zacharias** : Si. Y a une faute à « Harry ». C'est le seul mot bien écrit.

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain pour le chapitre 07 !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	8. 00h13m47s - - 00h15m25s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 07 : 00h13m47s - - 00h15m25s**

 _ _ **\- J'suis pas très fort en orthographe.**__

 **Zacharias** : Y a pas très fort et pas très fort, hein... _(_ _ _siffle__ ) wow.

 **Theodore** : Non. Y a pas très fort, y a nul et y a... Hagrid.

 **Hermione** : Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

.

 _ _ **\- C'est pas tous les jours que votre petit protégé fête ses onze ans.**__

 **Blaise** : Pour une fois qu'il a raison... dommage que ce soit pour dire ça. LE truc le plus évident du monde.

 **Drago** : Son petit protégé ? Il l'a laissé pourrir pendant dix ans chez des tocards de moldus.

.

 _ _ **_ Hagrid sort son parapluie rose et allume un feu.**__

 **Drago** : HAAAN ! L'enfoiré ! Mon père en entendra parler !

 **Harry** : Essaie un peu, Malefoy.

 **Drago** : Et toi essaie de m'en empêcher, Potter. Hagrid ne peut plus exercer la magie. C'est... il est hors-la-loi.

 **Djouh** : Hagrid devrait pas être acquitté ? Puisque au final c'est pas lui qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets et tué Mimi Geignarde mais Voldemort.

 **Theodore** : Comment on a pu prendre ce balourd pour... woh.

 **Drago** : Mais n'empêche, moldue, qu'à ce moment-là, Hagrid n'est PAS acquitté, donc...

.

 _ _ **_ Harry regarde Hagrid, choqué, les yeux ronds comme des billes.**__

 **Zacharias** : Bah on respire plus, Potter ? _(_ _ _lui met une chips sous les yeux puis la mange__ _)_ Toi, je ne te donne pas de chips pour te remettre sur pied. C'est que pour Theodore.

 **Harry** & **Theodore** : Je vais le tapeeeer.

 **Blaise** : Vous pouvez aussi le tuer. On dira rien.

.

 _ _ **\- Excusez-moi mais... qui êtes-vous ?**__

 **Zacharias** : Je suis ton... père.

 **Theodore** : J'm'en doutais de celle-là ! Je m'en DOU-TAIS !

 **Zacharias** : En même temps... c'est bête comme question, un peu. Il veut que Hagrid répondre quoi ? « Rubeus Hagrid. Gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard » ?

.

 _ _ **\- Rubeus Hagrid. Gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard.**__

 **Zacharias** : AH AH ! Je suis trop bon !

.

 _ _ **\- Tu sais déjà tout sur Poudlard, bien sûr.**__

 **Ron** : Hagrid s'est trompé d'endroit. Il est chez Harry, pas chez Hermione.

 **Blaise** : Weasley, tu dis pas grand chose mais quand tu le dis, tu fais presque mouche.

.

 **Zacharias** : C'est quand même une phrase lancée dans le but de recevoir un __(grimace)__ gnééé qu'est-ce que c'est, Poudlaaaard ? Ça se maaaange ?

.

 _ _ **\- Non ? Tu t'es jamais demandé où tes parents avaient appris tout ça ?**__

 **Zacharias** : Tout ça quoi ?

 **Drago** : Enquiquiner son monde, chez certaines personnes, c'est juste inné.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _pouffe__ _)_ : Ah ça... je ne te le fais pas dire, Drago. Et tu parles en toute connaissance de cause.

 **Drago** _(_ _ _secoue la tête__ _)_ : Tss.

.

 _ _ **\- Tu es un sorcier, Harry.**__

 **Drago** : Dit-il comme s'il venait de lui dire « Je sais que c'est toi qui as cassé le vase de ta mère, Harry. Mais je ne dirai rien, t'en fais donc pas. »

 **Blaise** : Il aurait du mal à casser le vase de sa mère. Voldoudou a fait péter la baraque, le vase a pas tenu le choc. Et il a accessoirement un peu zigouillé sa mère. Et son père.

 **Harry** _(_ _ _entre ses dents__ _)_ : La ferme, Zabini.

 **Theodore** : On ne rigole pas avec la mort des parents.

.

 _ _ **\- Je. Je suis un quoi ?**__

 **Drago** : Un enquiquineur professionnel. Une tête de gland. Un abruti de première catégorie. Un...

 **Theodore** : Au moins Potter est quelque chose.

 **Ysaline** _(_ _ _regarde Theodore puis Drago__ _)_ : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'était méchant, ça.

 **Drago** : Parce que ça l'est.

 **Blaise** : Et vous avez vu la tête qu'il a fait, la vaaache.

 **Harry** _(_ _ _le regardant__ _)_ : Hein ?

 **Blaise** : OUIII ! Comme ça, la tête !

.

 _ _ **_ Vernon a l'air ennuyé.**__

 **Zacharias** : Qu'il cache sa joie, le grand-père.

 **Drago** : Quoi ? Il pensait pouvoir cacher Potter du monde sorcier ? Ça aurait été beaucoup trop beau, purée !

.

 _ _ **\- Non. Vous faites erreur. Je ne suis pas un... un sorcier.**__

 **Ron** : Bah Harry, mon pauvre vieux... t'es complètement fêlé du ciboulot, toi.

 **Drago** : Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé qu'il ait raison et qu'il n'en soit pas un _(s_ _ _oupire d'un air déçu__ _)_

 **Ysaline** : Tu veux re-pleurer ?

.

 _ _ **\- C'est vrai, je suis... Harry. Juste Harry.**__

 **Blaise** : Typiquement ce qu'un môme de onze ans irait dire à un gros Babar qui vient de nous annoncer qu'on est un sorcier.

 **Ysaline** : T'es sérieux ?

.

 _ _ **\- Et bien « juste Harry », il ne s'est jamais produit de choses bizarres, de choses inexplicables ?**__

 **Harry** : Toute ma vie est bizarre et inexplicable... donc à force c'est normal quand c'est bizarre et inexplicable.

.

 _ _ **\- Quand tu étais en colère ou que tu avais peur.**__

 **Blaise** : Donc dès qu'il se voyait dans un miroir.

.

 _ _ **_ Hagrid sort une lettre et la donne à Harry.**__

 **Zacharias** : Aaaah ! Bah il l'aura eu, sa lettre, finalement !

 **Theodore** : Nooon, tu crois ?

.

 **Blaise** : Mais... attendez ! Il a un parapluie magique... qui fait de la magie... et il a une poche intérieure.

 **Ysaline** & **Drago** : Eeet ?

 **Blaise** : Pourquoi il s'est assis sur le gâteau ?

.

 _ _ **_ Cher monsieur Potter, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été admis au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.**__

 **Drago** : Ils acceptent vraiment n'importe qui dans cette école. Des castors et des balafres ambulantes... et même une ribambelle de belettes.

 **Mégane** : Plus une fouine _. (_ _ _Drago la tue du regard__ _)_

 **Theodore** : Pourquoi ils précisent toujours que Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie ? Pour ceux qui savent, c'est inutile. Pour ceux qui savent pas c'est qu'ils sont d'origine moldue et, avec ou sans ça, ils sont pas plus avancés.

.

 _ _ **\- Il n'est pas question qu'il s'en aille, vous entendez !**__

 **Zacharias** : Il est bête, ton oncle, dans le film, Potter. Il se débarrasserait enfin de toi... n'importe qui d'un minimum sensé sauterait sur l'occasion !

 **Theodore** : Jusqu'à présent les Durs-trucs ne m'ont pas paru être les personnes les plus sensées qui soient... parce que déjà, rien que le fait d'accepter Potter sous son toit, c'est du délire.

 **Harry** : C'est bon de se sentir aimé, Nott. Tu peux pas savoir.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _roule des yeux__ _)_ : Pauvre petit chou.

 **Mégane** : C'est sûr que LUI on l'aime. _(_ _ _saute sur Theodore__ _)_ Oh ouiii

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _moqueur__ _)_ : Oh ouiii _.(_ _ _saute sur Theodore et lui fourre, encore, une poignée de chips dans la bouche__ _)_ Maintenant avale.

 **Theodore** : Non mais... non.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _le force et y arrive__ _)_ AH AH AH ! Smith : 1. Notty-Boy : 0.

 **Theodore** : Djouh, au final, c'est où les toilettes ?

 **Djouh** : Troisième porte à droite. Et emmène Potter avec toi.

 **Theodore** ( _ _grimace__ _)_ : Sans façon.

.

 _ _ **\- Quand nous l'avons recueilli, nous nous sommes jurés d'en finir avec ces sornettes.**__

 **Drago** : Et il se prend pour qui, lui ? Pour Merlin tout puissant ? Non mais... soit on naît avec des pouvoirs, soit on naît sans.

 **Hermione** : Donc tu admets qu'on ne peut pas voler les pouvoirs des gens et, donc, que les nés-moldus, aussi nés-moldus soient-ils sont légitimes ?

 **Drago** : Toi la ferme.

 **Hermione** _(_ _ _amusée__ _)_ : Tu parles depuis le début, Malefoy.

 **Drago** : Oui mais moi j'ai le droit.

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain pour le chapitre 08 !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	9. 00h15m25s - - 00h16m42s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 08 : 00h15m25s - - 00h16m42s**

 _ _ **\- Vous l'avez toujours su et vous ne m'aviez rien dit !**__

 **Zacharias** : T'as jamais rien demandé non plus, Potter, hein. C'est un peu facile de s'en prendre aux autres.

 **Harry** : La ferme, Smith.

 **Zacharias** : C'est toujours la ferme, avec vous. Changez un peu de disque, bon sang ! Y a un tas d'autre trucs à dire.

.

 _ _ **\- Oui, nous le savions. Tu ne pouvais être qu'un sorcier. Ma merveilleuse sœur ayant été une sorcière**__

 **Drago** : Et les cracmols c'est quoi ? Des sous-hommes ?

 **Hermione** : C'est pas déjà ce qu'ils sont, à tes yeux, Malefoy ?

 **Drago** : Non. Y a que toi qui aies ce privilège.

 **Blaise** : Et puis sa sœur avait des parents moldus... elle pouvait très bien être une erreur.

.

 _ _ **\- Mon père et ma mère étaient tellement heureux, tellement fiers, le jour où elle a reçu sa lettre.**__

 **Zacharias** & **Theodore** : Granger ? Comment tu as réagi, toi, quand un hibou a foncé dans ta fenêtre pour te dire que tu étais une sorcière ?

 **Ron** : On dirait Errol, là.

 **Djouh** : Elle a sauté partout en hurlant « Hiii, je vais voir Zaaaach ! Et Theooo ! Et Blaiiiise ! Et Drago ! Et Rooogue ! «

 **Drago** : Pourquoi je suis le seul à qui on multiplie aucune lettre ?

 **Mégane** : Sois un peu logique, Djouh. Elle ne connaissait encore rien.

 **Djouh** : T'es nulle, Hermione.

 **Hermione** : Merci.

.

 **Djouh** : Theo ? Les toilettes c'est toujours la troisième porte à droite.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _se lève et prend Zacharias avec lui__ _)_ : Toi, ramène tes fesses.

 **Zacharias** : Ça va être ma fête.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _le tue du regard__ _)_ : T'es mort, Smith _(_ _ _montre sa baguette__ _)_

 **Ysaline** : C'est louche, tout ça. C'est louche.

.

 _ _ **\- Nous avons une sorcière dans la famille.**__

 **Blaise** : Elle est juste jalouse, en vrai. Jalouse de sa sœur. Jalouse de sa sœur mère de Potter. Ah ah !

 **Drago** : C'est pas beau d'être jaloux, hein Weasley !

.

 _ _ **\- J'étais la seule à la voir telle qu'elle était.**__

 **Harry** : Parfaite.

 **Blaise** : T'en sais rien, tu l'as pas connue.

 **Drago** _(_ _ _regarde Blaise__ _)_ : Ça même moi je trouve que c'est méchant.

 **Blaise** : Tu m'en veux pas, hein, dit ?

 **Drago** : Non.

.

 _ _ **\- Un monstre.**__

 **Drago** : Sans vouloir te faire de compliment, et encore moins être sympa avec toi, Potter... je suis sûr que ta mère était moins monstrueuse qu'elle avec ses bigoudis dans les cheveux. Et la robe de nuit de grand-mère.

 **Blaise** : Ta grand-mère portait des horreurs pareilles ?

 **Drago** : Non.

 **Ron** : Qui dort avec des bigoudis ? Ça doit être désagréable.

.

 _ _ **\- Puis elle a connu ce Potter.**__

 **Drago** : Et là, c'est le drame. La Balafre est née.

.

 **Zacharias** : Ça servait à rien de me faire venir !

 **Theodore** : Tu voulais quand même pas que je te fasse entrer. _(_ _ _se lave les mains et discrètement ressort sa baguette__ _)_ Smith ? _(_ _ _lance un sort__ _)_

 **Zacharias** : ENFOIREEEE ! Je vais te tuer à coup de chips et, crois-moi, ce sera trèèèès lent.

.

 _ _ **\- Et tu es arrivé.**__

 **Drago** : Je suis trop bon !

 **Djouh** : Ah non. Ça c'est Zacharias.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _revenant, de mauvais poil__ _)_ : Là, je suis nettement moins bon, je crois.

 **Djouh** : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes _(_ _ _voit Theodore qui sifflote__ _)_ Aah. Ouais. Il s'est vengé, le bougre. Pas mal les cheveux roses.

 **Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Merci.

.

 _ _ **\- Je savais que tu serais comme eux.**__

 **Blaise** : Agaçant ?

 **Drago** : Idiot ?

 **Blaise** : Moche comme Theo ?

 **Theodore** : HEY !

.

 _ _ **\- Tout aussi anormal.**__

 **Blaise** : Yép, parce que chez les moldus, vous voyez, il est considéré comme normal de déménager dans un vieux phare délabré sur une petite île au milieu du trou du cul de Merlin et de laisser un inconnu dire à notre neveu qu'il est un sorcier... et accueillir le-dit inconnu à la mode « mère-grand ».

.

 _ _ **\- Et pour finir, un beau jour, quelqu'un l'a fait exploser.**__

 **Theodore** _(s'empare du bras de Zacharias et hurle dans son oreille)_ : BAOUM !

 **Zacharias** : C'était à moi de te le faire ! Voleur !

.

 **Blaise** : Dursley a une sale tête.

 **Drago** : Comme depuis le début. C'est un moldu.

 **Blaise** : Potter... ta mère, elle aurait pas trompé ton père avec son beau-frère ? Parce que vu la sale tronche que vous av- HEY ! On tape pas !

.

 _ _ **\- Et nous avons hérité de toi.**__

 **Ysaline** : Là j'avoue que c'est pas de bol.

.

 _ _ **\- Explosé ! Vous avez dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.**__

 **Hermione** : C'est assez stupide, Harry. Ta cicatrice a une forme d'éclair, c'est quand même particulier de se faire une cicatrice comme ça...

.

 _ _ **_ Dudley prend du gâteau pendant que Hagrid s'insurge « Comment un accident de voiture aurait pu tuer Lily et James Potter ».**__

 **Hermione** : Les sorciers peuvent aussi mourir dans un accident de voiture.

 **Drago** : Non. Puisque les sorciers n'utilisent pas de voiture.

 **Ron** : Va dire ça à mon père.

 **Drago** : Ton père est cinglé, Weasley, désolé de te l'apprendre.

.

 _ _ **\- C'est une insulte. Un scandale !**__

 **Ron** : Pourquoi Hagrid est tout rouge ?

.

 _ _ **\- Il n'ira pas là-bas.**__

 **Drago** : C'est pas drôle. On a le vrai Potter avec nous. On sait déjà qu'il ira.

 **Ysaline** : Bougre d'âne. Tu as vu Harry Potter 6, aussi !

 **Blaise** : Six saucisses ?

 **Theodore** : Mon dieu, quelqu'un, faites le taire.

.

 _ _ **\- Oh oh. Et je suppose que c'est un pauvre moldu dans votre genre qui va m'en empêcher.**__

 **Drago** _(_ _ _se lève et fait tomber Ysaline__ _)_ : AH AH ! Potter ! Même ton gros lard trouve les moldus inférieurs !

 **Zacharias** : C'est quand même culotté. Ils s'offusquent tous, à Poudlard, quand des gens considèrent les moldus comme inférieurs... mais ils arrêtent pas eux-mêmes de les prendre de haut, de grimacer en parlant d'eux, de les insulter en face et tout.

.

 _ _ **_ On voit Dudley s'empiffrer.**__

 **Drago** : Répugnant. Comment peut-il manger... ça ?

 **Hermione** & **Harry** & **Ron** : Je me posais la même question.

 **Drago** : Comment ça ?

 **Ron** : Hagrid est bien gentil mais sa cuisine est immangeable.

.

 _ _ **\- Albus Dumbledore.**__

 **Drago** : C'est vachement pourri comme prénom. Albus Blanc Dumbledore.

 **Theodore** : Drago c'est mieux, c'est sûr. Serpent, Dragon... Malefoy. La grand classe.

 **Zacharias** : Theodore c'est cool, peut-être ?

 **Theodore** : Don de dieu. C'est classe, oui. Toi, par contre...

 **Zacharias** : Ça viendrait de Zechariah, souvenir de dieu.

 **Theodore** : Souvenir lointain, j'espère.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _lui donne un coup dans les côtes__ _)_ : Chht.

 **Ysaline** : Ouais, fin, pour moi... Drago c'est surtout Draco en version originale et un nom de Pokemon.

.

 _ _ **\- Je refuse de payer pour qu'un vieux timbré lui apprenne des tours de magie.**__

 **Drago** : Dumby est timbré, oui.

 **Blaise** : Mais s'il envoie pas l'andouille là-bas... il se coltinera toujours Potter.

 **Drago** : Les boules pour eux.

 **Blaise** : Mais trop ! Surtout qu'il aurait facilement pu se faire tuer à Poudlard !

 **Harrry** : Ça vous tuerait d'être moins chiant ?

 **Drago** : Ça te ferait plaisir qu'on le soit, non ?

 **Harry** : Oui.

 **Blaise** : Donc ça a de fortes chances de nous tuer, je confirme.

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain pour le chapitre 09 !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	10. 00h16m42s - - 00h19m00s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 09 : 00h16m42s - - 00h19m00s**

 _ _ **\- N'insultez jamais plus Albus Dumbledore devant moi.**__

 _ _ **_ Hagrid menace les Dursley, mais surtout Vernon, à l'aide de son joli parapluie.**__

 **Blaise** : Je me demande ce qui est le plus flippant. Hagrid, le parapluie ou le fait que le parapluie puisse être considéré comme flippant.

 **Zacharias** & **Theodore** : Mais en gros là il autorise le Vertruc à insulter Dumbledore quand il est pas là. C'est bête ou c'est moi ? Il ferait mieux de leur interdire tout court.

 **Hermione** : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne vous appréciez pas. Vous êtes pourtant aussi pénibles l'un que l'autre.

 **Zacharias** & **Theodore** : La ferme, Granger.

 **Blaise** : Vous êtes tout plein de poils flippant à parler en même temps, tout le temps, comme ça.

.

 _ _ **_ Hagrid remarque (ENFIN) que Dudley s'empiffre du gâteau cuisiné par un parfait inconnu. Il pointe son parapluie sur le pauvre petit moldu.**__

 **Drago** : Il fait quoi ?

 **Harry** _(_ _ _mort de rire__ _)_ : Tu disais que Dudley ressemblait à un cochon, non ?

 **Drago** : Ah bon ? J'ai dis ça, moi ?

.

 _ _ **_ Une queue de cochon apparaît.**__

 **Theodore** : Euh... elle est ajoutée à son corps, non ?

 **Harry** : Yép.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _grimace__ _)_ : Je préfère même pas imaginer où.

.

 _ _ **_ Les Dursley hurlent. Harry, lui, sourit.**__

 **Drago** : Il prend son pied, le Potter, hein ! Tss.

 **Blaise** : Pour une fois.

 **Drago** : Mais il va prendre cher par la suite.

.

 _ _ **\- Euh-euhm... si tu pouvais éviter de raconter ça quand tu seras à Poudlard. En principe, je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie.**__

 **Theodore** : Quand tu seras à Poudlard, qui est une grande école de MAGIE, ne dit surtout pas que tu as vu quelqu'un faire de la MAGIE.

 **Zacharias** : Tiens, en parlant de magie... tu pourrais me rendre ma sublime couleur naturelle, s'il-te-plaît ?

 **Theodore** : Tu veux redevenir blond ?

 **Zacharias** : Oui. Et je t'embêterai plus. Promis.

 **Theodore** & **Djouh** : Menteur.

.

 _ _ **\- Oh. On est pas en avance.**__

 **Blaise** : Pourquoi il tourne sa montre dans tous les sens ? Pour reculer le temps ?

 **Theodore** : Quelqu'un a dû changer sa petite aiguille pour caser une seconde grande aiguille, n'est-ce pas, Blaise.

 **Blaise** : Mais c'était marrant ! Tu pensais que je t'avais saoulé ou drogué à ton insu.

.

 _ _ **_ Hagrid retourne vers la porte.**__

 **Drago** _(_ _ _bas, à Ysaline__ _)_ : Dans tous les films il aura l'air d'un gros sauvage ?

 **Ysaline** _(_ _ _sur le même ton__ _)_ : Dans tous les films il aura l'air d'Hagrid.

 **Drago** _(_ _ _satisfait par la réponse, se cale mieux dans le fauteuil__ _)_ : Allez, mets-toi bien.

 **Ysaline** _(_ _ _surprise__ _)_ : Vrai ? Je peux ?

 **Drago** : Tu préfères retourner par terre ? Car sur le canapé, ils vont pas vouloir te faire de place.

 **Ysaline** _(_ _ _sourit narquoisement à Djouh et Mégane__ _)_ : Nananéééreuh.

.

 _ _ **\- Sauf si tu préfères rester ici, bien sûr.**__

 **Theodore** : Même moi j'aurais préféré suivre Hagrid plutôt que rester avec les Dursley. J'aurais probablement regretté après mais... bon.

 **Blaise** : Pourquoi ?

 **Theodore** : Vu les crétins que je rencontrerai à Poudlard, j'aurais pu que regretter.

.

 _ _ **_ Harry y va.**__

 **Hermione** : Il y a de l'orage et il est en T-shirt...

 **Blaise** : Ton Potter a jamais été un génie.

 **Hermione** : Il y a génie et abruti.

.

 _ _ **\- Tous les élèves devront obligatoirement se munir...**__

 **Theodore** : D'un cerveau.

 **Zacharias** : Apparemment pas. Lire ça en plein Londres moldus, c'est pas très malin.

 **Theodore** : D'autant plus que Hagrid doit la connaître, la liste.

 **Zacharias** : Yup _(_ _ _sourit et tend une chips__ _)_ Tu veux toujours pas de la chips de l'amitié ?

 **Theodore** : En toute amitié alors... va te faire voir.

.

 _ _ **_ Harry dépasse le numéro 44.**__

 _ _ **\- On peut trouver tout ça à Londres ?**__

 _ _ **_ Hagrid redépasse le numéro 44.**__

 **Drago** : Djouh, je pense que tu es retournée en arrière. On revoit le gros passer devant le numé-

 **Djouh** : Je suis pas stupide, oh ! Je n'ai rien fait !

 **Mégane** : Oh.

.

 _ _ **\- Quand on sait où aller.**__

 **Hermione** : Harry !

 **Harry** : Quoi ?

 **Hermione** : Tu es toi-même allé acheter tes affaires. Comment as-tu pu ne pas... ne pas acheter de livres pour connaître le monde que tu allais découvrir ?

 **Harry** : Je suis un boss. J'y vais en free-style.

 **Blaise** & **Drago** : Quand on voit ce que ça donne...

.

 _ _ **\- Ah ! Hagrid ! Comme d'habitude, je suppose.**__

 **Blaise** : On sent que c'est un habitué,.

.

 _ _ **\- Non merci, Tom. Je suis en mission officielle pour Poudlard.**__

 **Drago** : Emmener Potter acheter un chaudron, une baguette, un piaf et toutes ses âneries... wouaw ! Quelle mission ! Je suis épaté !

 **Ysaline** : On peut pas tous avoir pour mission de tuer Dumbledore, Drago. Mais Hagrid, lui, au moins... il a réussi sa mission.

 **Drago** : Tu veux aller par terre, en vrai, toi.

 **Djouh** : Puis si ça fait plaisir à Hagrid de penser ça, laisse-le faire.

 **Harry** : Pourquoi vous êtes méchants avec les gentils ?

 **Zacharias** : Parce que ce sont les gentils.

.

 _ _ **\- J'aide le jeune Harry à acheter ses fournitures scolaires.**__

 **Blaise** : HAAAN ! Comment tu as trop de la chance, Potteeeeeer !

 **Harry** : Encore en train de te moquer du monde.

 **Blaise** : Yép. Tu pensais tout de même pas que j'allais vraiment t'envier...

.

 _ _ **\- Mon dieu mais oui ! C'est HARRY POTTER !**__

 **Tous** _(_ _ _sauf Harry, Ron et Hermione__ _)_ : Et voilà, ça commence.

.

 _ _ **_ Harry fait une tête... bizarre. Il semble étonné.**__

 **Drago** : Tu as une sale tronche... mais dans le film tu sembles moins moche qu'en vrai. Quand tu avais onze ans, hein.

 **Harry** : C'est un compliment, non ?

 **Drago** : Oui. Pour le mec qui te joue. Pas pour toi.

.

 _ _ **_ Le boucan cesse. Les regards se tournent vers Harry. On chuchote des « Harry Potter » et des « C'est Harry Potter ».**__

 **Ysaline** _(_ _ _met sa main devant les yeux de Drago__ _)_ : Non. Ne regarde pas. C'est trop affreux !

.

 _ _ **\- Harry P-Potter.**__

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _choqué__ _)_ : Quirrel ! Avec son turban... on le croirait vrai.

 **Djouh** _(_ _ _ricane__ _)_ : Mais c'est le vrai, Theodore. C'est le vrai.

 **Zacharias** : Il m'a toujours fait flipper, ce mec.

.

 _ _ **\- C'est une grande joie pour moi de vous rencontrer.**__

 **Drago** : On dirait qu'il va chialer.

.

 _ _ **\- Tiens, bonjour professeur. Je ne vous avais pas vu.**__

 **Blaise** : C'est pourtant pas comme si Hagrid était plus grand que tout le monde et qu'il pouvait voir les gens.

 **Drago** : Pas non plus comme si Quirrel était là depuis le début.

 **Theodore** : Et pas comme si Hagrid était idiot.

 **Zacharias** : Je suis malaaadeuh ! Complètement malade ! Je commence à aimer les Serpentards !

 **Theodore** : Si la maladie pouvait empêcher ta langue de fonctionner, ce serait merveilleux.

.

 _ _ **\- Harry, je te présente le professeur Quirrel. Il t'enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard.**__

 **Zacharias** : Il va pas lui apprendre la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal chez le plombier, hein. C'est logique.

 **Blaise** : Pourquoi c'est Hagrid qui le dit, qui présente Qui-Qui et pas... bah Qui-Qui lui-même.

 **Ron** : Imagine le temps qu'il faudrait pour que Quirrel dise tout ça.

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain pour le chapitre 10 !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	11. 00h19m00s - - 00h21m41s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : 00h19m00s - - 00h21m41s**

 _ _ **\- Ah. Enchanté professeur.**__

 **Drago :** Lèche-fesses.

 **Blaise** : Comment ça sonne trop faux ton « enchanté professeur » ! Tss !

.

 _ _ **\- Tu vois, Harry, j't'avais bien dit que t'étais célèbre.**__

 **Drago** : Génial. Parce que c'est ce lourdaud qui lui a annoncé, en plus.

 **Blaise** : Pourquoi il faisait cette tronche de cake tout à l'heure, alors ? S'il savait déjà...

 **Zacharias** : Au bûcher ! _(_ _ _fait des étincelles avec sa baguette__ _)_

 **Theodore** : Tu sais que tu es flippant, toi, des fois ?

.

 _ _ **\- Tous ces gens qu'on a**__ _ _ **vus**__ _ _ **, comment ça se fait qu'ils me connaissent ?**__

 **Ron** : Bah Hagrid a dit que tu étais célèbre. Ça doit aider à te connaître. Nàn ?

 **Zacharias** : Sauuuf s'il a pas expliqué pourquoi Potter était célèbre.

 **Ron** : Bah quand même... Harry aurait posé la question, non ?

 **Harry** _(_ _ _baisse les yeux__ _)_ : Hmm.

 **Ron** : Non ? _(_ _ _choqué_ )_ Mais Harry !

 **Blaise** : Weasley, si tu n'étais pas un Weasley, si tu n'étais pas un Gryffondor, si tu n'étais pas un ami de Potter et si tu n'étais pas roux... je pourrais presque peut-être commencer à t'aimer un petit peu.

.

 _ _ **\- Je m'demande si je suis le mieux placé pour répondre à ta question.**__

 **Ron** : Donc ouais... on dit à Harry qu'il est célèbre et il cherche pas à savoir pourquoi et Hagrid se demande s'il peut lui dire pourquoi. On marche sur la tête.

 **Zacharias** : C'est quand même Weasley qui dit ça. On peut pas le taxer d'anti-Harry, lui.

 **Drago** : Je suis sûr que même Granger en connaît plus sur l'affaire que Hagrid.

 **Hermione** : Tu viens de dire que... _(_ _ _fronce les sourcils__ _)_ Elle est où l'embrouille ?

 **Drago** : Tu ne connaissais rien, à l'époque. Tu vois le tableau ?

 **Hermione** : Je me disais aussi...

.

 _ _ **_ Hagrid ouvre le passage en tapant sur les briques.**__

 **Mégane** : Comment il peut retenir les briques où il faut taper ?

 **Theodore** : Ça ne se voit pas mais il y a une marque sur les briques.

 **Mégane** : C'est vrai ?

 **Theodore** : Pas la moindre idée. Je passe jamais par là. Le transplanage c'est plus rapide. Et ça évite les ivrognes du pub.

.

 _ _ **_ Les briques se**__ _ _ **rangent**__ _ _ **gentiment sur le côté.**__

 **Blaise** : Bon, au moins, c'est un peu plus réaliste que le mur de la caverne qui disparaît dans le sixième film.

 **Drago** : Pff. Tu parles, Charles.

.

 _ _ **-**__ _ _ **Bienvenue**__ _ _ **, Harry, au chemin de Traverse.**__

 **Drago** : Comment ils vont nous le faire ? Comment les moldus peuvent imaginer le chemin de Traverse et les rues adjacentes ? C'est juste trop spécial et... magique.

 **Ysaline** : Tant qu'à faire.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _se cache les yeux__ _)_ : Je ne veux pas voir le massacre.

.

 _ _ **\- Et là, toutes les petites affaires pour pratiquer la magie.**__

 **Zacharias** : A part une baguette, on a besoin de quoi pour faire de la magie ?

 **Hermione** : De pouvoirs.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _la regarde, blasé__ _)_ : Chhhht.

.

 _ _ **_ Harry détaille tout.**__

 **Zacharias** : Flûte alors ! C'est assez réussi. Pas parfait mais pas foiré non plus.

 **Theodore** : En d'autres termes, pas Blaise mais pas moi. Donc Drago.

 **Drago** _(_ _ _étonné__ _)_ : Wouaw. Merci.

 **Blaise** _(_ _ _bougon__ _)_ : Et je pense pas être casé à la place de « parfait ».

 **Theodore** : Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

.

 _ _ **\- Wouaw ! Regardez ça ! C'est le nouveau nimbus 2000.**__

 **Drago** : On dirait un jouet.

 **Hermione** : C'est pour jouer au Quidditch donc c'est un jouet.

 **Theodore** : Trois... deux... un...

 **Drago** & **Blaise** & **Zacharias** : Quoi ! Sorcière indigne ! Tu vois que tu n'es pas une sorcière ! C'est un NIMBUS 2000 ! Le meilleur balai de l'époque ! Un des meilleurs encore à ce jour ! Tss !

 **Ron** : Doué, Nott. Vraiment.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _soupir__ _)_ : Non. Même pas. Je suis juste tristement habitué.

.

 _ _ **_ Harry est subjugué par le balai et ne le quitte pas des yeux.**__

 **Ysaline** : Regarde un peu où tu marches, Potter, sinon... BOING !

 **Drago** : Ça lui arrangerait le portrait.

.

 _ _ **\- Mais, Hagrid, comment j'vais faire pour payer tout ça ?**__

 **Blaise** : Tu entres dans le magasin. Tu prends ce que tu veux... puis tu te barres en courant. Mais sans blaaaaague ! T'as de ces questions, Potter.

.

 _ _ **\- Tu en as là-bas, Harry. Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.**__

 **Drago** : WOUAAAh ! C'est trop COOOOL !

 **Ysaline** : Euh... de quoi ?

 **Drago** : De rien, justement. _(_ _ _se renfrogne__ _)_ Et comme si on ajoutait toujours « de sorciers », « pour sorciers », « de la magie » à la fin de nos trucs.

 **Mégane** : Donc y a pas de Ministère de la magie ?

 **Drago** : Si.

 **Mégane** : Ni de ministre de la magie ?

 **Drago** : Si.

 **Mégane** : Bah alors !

.

 _ _ **\- Il n'y a pas de lieux plus sûr, ça non. Sauf Poudlard, peut-être.**__

 **Hermione** : Pas peut-être ! Assurément !

 **Mégane** : Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'en première année y a Voldemort derrière la tête de Quirrel.

 **Zacharias** : Oh le spoileeeer que je viens de me prendre !

 **Ysaline** : Qu'en seconde année y a Ginny qui fera presque revenir Tommichou.

 **Djouh** : Qu'en troisième année un assassin, pas si assassin mais bon, s'introduit à Poudlard.

 **Ron** : Et qu'on comprend aussi que mon rat est un taré assassin, et vraiment assassin, cette fois, par contre, qui a vendu ses meilleurs amis à Tu-Sais-Qui.

 **Zacharias** : Qu'en quatrième année Diggory est mort ! Bordel ! Un des seuls Poufsouffle qui valait la peine et y crève !

 **Drago** : Et qu'un mangemort évadé d'Azkaban sans que personne le sache, sauf son père qui l'avait aidé à en sortir, après l'y avoir mis, a pris l'apparence d'un auror qui était notre prof cette année là.

 **Blaise** : Qu'en cinquième année y a Potter et les autres débiles qui sont allés au ministère à dos de sombrals !

 **Theodore** : Et que le crapaud rose a fait régner sa loi en toute impunité et a torturé des élèves avec sa plume.

 **Harry** : Qu'en sixième année Malefoy a fait entrer des mangemorts à Poudlard.

 **Drago** : Ah ouais. Aussi.

 **Blaise** : Puis y a aussi le prof incompétent en deuxième année. Le prof-garou en troisième. Les araignées géantes dans la forêt. Le basilic en deuxième encore.

 **Theodore** : Peeves.

 **Hermione** : J'ai rien dit.

 **Zacharias** : C'est préférable.

.

 _ _ **\- Euh, Hagrid ?**__ _ _ **Qu'est-ce**__ _ _ **que c'est que ces créatures ?**__

 **Blaise** : Des minis-lui.

 **Drago** : Mini-qui ? Mini-Potter ou mini-Hagrid ?

 **Blaise** : Les deux ?

.

 _ _ **\- Mais c'est pas la plus gentille des créatures.**__

 **Blaise** : Et là on se demande tous...

 **Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Pourquoi on a pas étudié les gobelins pendant les cours de soins ?

 **Blaise** _(_ _ _sourit__ _)_ : Ouaip. Mais c'est flippant que vous parliez encore en même temps.

.

 _ _ **\- Reste près de moi.**__

 **Djouh** : Bon, pas les plus gentils, ok, d'accord, mais faut pas pousser non plus ! Un coup de pied dans la tête et on en parle plus.

 **Hermione** : Et comment il lui donne un coup de pied, petite maline ?

 **Ysaline** : Bah avec son pied !

.

 _ _ **\- Monsieur Harry Potter voudrait retirer un peu d'argent.**__

 **Ysaline** : Et monsieur le gobelin en a rien à faire.

 **Hermione** : C'est un client. On se comporte bien avec les clients si on veut fidéliser la clientèle.

 **Drago** : N'importe quoi. T'es bête ou quoi ? Y a Gringotts ou... Gringotts. C'est tout. Pas le choix. Fidéliser, y s'en foutent complètement. Après tu peux aller dans une banque à l'étranger mais le ministère est pas trop pour.

 **Mégane** : C'est bizarre qu'ils laissent un gosse de onze ans toucher son coffre, tout ça.

.

 _ _ **\- Est-ce que monsieur Harry Potter a sa clé ?**__

 **Drago** : Punaise, à la place de Potter j'oserais pas dire non.

 **Theodore** : On dirait qu'il va le manger _(_ _ _se tourne vite vers Zacharias__ _)_ Non. Je ne mangerai pas de chips, ni rien du tout.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _qui avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la referme et bougonne__ _)_ : J'allais rien dire du tout.

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain pour le chapitre 11 !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	12. 00h21m41s - - 00h23m53s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : 00h21m41s - - 00h23m53s**

 _ _ **\- Aaah. Voilà la p'tite coquine.**__

 **Zacharias** : Ce n'est qu'une clé, hein. Elle ne va pas se cacher au fond de sa poche juste pour le plaisir de...

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _prend une petite voix aiguë__ _)_ : Embêter ce gros balourd de Hagrid qui pensera qu'il m'a oubliée. Hi hi hi.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _perplexe__ _)_ : Hi hi hi ? _(_ _ _toussote__ _)_ Irrécupérable. Ce gosse est irrécupérable.

.

 _ _ **\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a remis ceci.**__

 **Ysaline** : Et le Gobelin, qui est encore plus intelligent que Theodorounet, sait tout de suite à quoi ça fait référence. Mais bien sûûûr !

 **Drago** : Pourquoi il est le plus intelligent ? Pourquoi c'est pas moi ?

 **Ysaline** : Parce que c'est pas toi le plus intelligent _(_ _ _le regarde presque pas désolée__ _)_ Mais si tu veux on peut dire que tu es le plus beau.

 **Zacharias** : Ah ouais mais non, c'est pas vrai non plus, ça.

.

 _ _ **\- C'est au sujet de vous-savez-quoi dans le coffre... vous-savez-lequel.**__

 **Theodore** : Ouais, donc la pierre philosophale.

 **Zacharias** : Dans le coffre numéro 713.

 **Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Élémentaire, mon cher Watson.

 **Djouh** _(_ _ _éclate de rire__ _)_ : Vous savez qui joue Hermione, dans le film ?

 **Blaise** : Non et on s'en fout.

 **Djouh** : Emma Watson.

 **Blaise** : Et on s'en fout toujours.

.

 _ _ **\- Coffre 687.**__

 **Drago** : Génial, Potter ! Maintenant, on peut venir te voler ton argent.

 **Harry** : Comme si tu en avais besoin, Malefoy.

 **Drago** : On a jamais trop d'argent, Potter. N'est-ce pas, Weasley.

 **Theodore** : Au moins, si on te vole, tu sauras qui est coupable.

 **Hermione** : Gringotts est un endroit sûr.

 **Djouh** : C'est moins sûr que Poudlard, comme l'a dit Hagrid. Tu vois le genre ?

 **Harry** : Ah ouais. Ça craint, en fait.

 **Zacharias** : Puis, juste comme ça, vous avez pas volé un truc dans le coffre des Lestrange avant de vous barrer à dos de dragon ?

 **Ron** : Si.

 **Zacharias** : Et Bellatrix Lestrange c'est la tante de Malefoy, nàn ?

 **Blaise** : Pas de bol pour lui.

 **Zacharias** : Donc, au fond, Malefoy vengerait juste sa tante en allant piller le coffre des Potter.

.

 _ _ **\- Lampe, s'il-vous-plaît.**__

 **D** **rago** : Dire « pouvez-vous me donner la lampe, s'il-vous-plaît ? » c'est trop demander à ces maudites bestioles ?

 **Hermione** : Et te taire c'est trop te demander ?

 **Mégane** : Mais tais-toiiiiiiiiiii !

.

 _ _ **\- Clé, s'il-vous-plaît.**__

 **Theodore** & **Zacharias** _(_ _ _moqueurs__ _)_ : Dire « pouvez-vous me donner la clé ouvrant ce coffre, s'il-vous-plaît ? » c'est trop demander à ces maudites bestioles ?

 **Ysaline** : Vous avez fait quoi dans les toilettes ? Depuis que vous êtes revenus, vous êtes limites supportables.

 **Theodore** & **Zacharias** _(_ _ _lui lancent des chips__ _)_ : Chht !

.

 _ _ **_ La porte s'ouvre. Harry est impressionné.**__

 **Drago** : On dirait que tu n'as jamais vu d'argent de ta vie, Potter. T'es pas un Weasley, pourtant.

 **Blaise** : Quand on voit ses fringues, permets-moi de douter.

 **Drago** : Je te le permets. _(_ _ _ricane__ _)_ Même Weasley s'habille mieux _(_ _ _reçoit un coussin de la part du-dit Weasley__ _)_ Hey ! C'était un compliment !

 **Ron** : Tu m'en diras tant.

.

 _ _ **\- Tu croyais quand même pas qu'tes parents t'avaient rien laissé.**__

 **Zacharias** : En tout cas ils l'ont laissé chez les Dursley. Je pense qu'il devrait se méfier des idées à la schtroumpf de ses parents.

 **Mégane** : C'est Dumbledore qui l'a laissé là-bas.

 **Zacharias** : Parce que Black pouvait pas car il allait à Azkaban.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _soucieux__ _)_ : Bah... je pense pas qu'il avait déjà essayé de tuer Pettigrow, en fait. Puisqu'il a pu passer sa moto à Hagrid et qu'ils ont pas dit, au début, que Black le taré avait tué des moldus et tout.

 **Zacharias** : Donc Dumbledore en a fait qu'à sa tête et a décidé de donner Potter à des moldus qui l'aiment pas plutôt qu'à son parrain qui l'aime bien ?

 **Blaise** : Faut croire.

 **Zacharias** : Il est complètement chtarbé ce mec. Heureusement qu'il est mort.

.

 **Drago** : Mais vue la vie que t'as mené, Potter, je comprends pourquoi tu prends la porcherie des Weasley pour un palace cinq étoiles. _(_ _ _regarde Ron__ _)_ Tiens, tu ne me lances pas de coussin ? C'était méchant pourtant. _(_ _ _reçoit une chaussure__ _)_ C'est une solution.

.

 _ _ **\- Coffre 713.**__

 _ _ **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?**__

 **Zacharias** : C'est le vous-savez-quoi, Potter ! Bougre d'andouille.

 **Theodore** : Pourquoi dire « coffre vous savez-lequel » si c'est pour ensuite dire d'une petite voix agaçant le numéro du coffre ?

.

 _ _ **\- Je n'peux pas te l'dire.**__

 **Blaise** : Et ça aurait pas été plus simple qu'il s'occupe de la pierre philosophale un autre jour ? Quand il aurait pas la balafre sur pattes dans les pattes ?

 **Hermione** : Bof. On est plus à ça près... vu que, par la suite, Hagrid nous donnera toutes les informations nécessaires.

 **Theodore** : Ah tiens, Granger, t'étais pas suffisamment intelligente pour tout deviner toute seule ? Je suis choqué, là.

 **Ysaline** : Et moi je suis coco pops.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _fronce les sourcils__ _)_ : Hein ?

.

 _ _ **\- Ça concerne Poudlard. Une affaire très secrète.**__

 **Blaise** : Récapépétons tout. Il sait déjà que Poudlard est supposé être plus sûr que Gringotts. Que le coffre mystère est le coffre 713. Que c'est très très secret. Que ça concerne Poudlard. Ça fait déjà un paquet de trucs que tu sais, Potter.

.

 _ _ **_ Le gobelin glisse son ongle dans la fente de la porte et le fait glisser tout du long.**__

 **Zacharias** : Imaginez qu'il se soit cassé un ongle ! Il pourrait plus ouvrir la porte donc plus faire son boulot donc il serait viré et... c'est bête quand même.

 **Theodore** : Ce qui le serait encore plus c'est que quelqu'un ait récupéré l'ongle. Il pourrait ouvrir les portes.

 **Zacharias** : YEAH ! _(_ _ _lui prend la main et tape dedans__ _)_ À nous deux, on peut conquérir le monde, la patate !

 **Theodore** : Et je ferai de toi de la purée que je ferai manger à mon chien.

 **Blaise** : Tu as un chien, toi, maintenant ?

 **Theodore** : J'en aurai un pour l'occasion. Et après tu pourras le manger !

.

 _ _ **_ On voit un petit paquet grossièrement emballé.**__

 **Drago** : Si ce n'est pas Hagrid qui l'a emballé, je suis un scroutt à pétard.

 **Ysaline** _(ferme _un__ œil, p _ _enche la tête sur le côté__ _)_ : Un beau scroutt à pétard, alors.

 **Theodore** : Beau, beau, faut le dire vite.

 **Zacharias** : Et à l'envers !

.

 _ _ **\- Il faudra pas parler de ça à qui que ce soit, Harry.**__

 **Ron** : Sauf une fois qu'on pourra le lire dans le journal, n'est-ce paaaaaaas.

 **Harry** _(_ _ _entre ses dents__ _)_ : Ron, tais-toi. Tu me rends idiot.

 **Ron** _(_ _ _hausse les épaules__ _)_ : Je me venge du coup du serpent de tout à l'heure. _(_ _ _regarde la télé__ _)_ Et t'as pas l'air d'avoir besoin de moi pour te rendre idiot...

 **Blaise** : Oh la vache ! Weasleyyyyyy !

.

 _ _ **\- Il ne manque plus que... la baguette magique.**__

 **Zacharias** : Pourquoi vous l'avez pas achetée en premier ? C'est l'élément le plus important... pourquoi pas commencer par ça ?

 **Theodore** : Parce que c'est Potter. Et Hagrid. Et qu'ils sont mal barrés...

 **Zacharias** : Toi, tu m'as volé la chips je-suis-toujours-d'accord-avec-Zach, avoue.

.

 _ _ **\- La baguette ? Il faut aller chez Ollivander's, y a pas mieux.**__

 **Ysaline** : Ollivander a le monopole sur les baguettes, non ?

 **Djouh** : Bah non. Y a Gregorovitch et tout, aussi. Le marché des baguettes est plutôt oligopolistique et... Hagrid a précisé « qu'il y a pas mieux » donc il peut y avoir pire que les baguettes d'Ollivander donc il y a d'autres baguettistes que Ollivander.

 **Ysaline** : On parle de Hagrid. Tout est possible.

 **Djouh** : Certes.

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain pour le chapitre 12 !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	13. 00h23m53s - - 00h26m49s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Désolée du retard. Red m'avait lâché et il est déjà difficile de mettre le chapitre sans internet mais alors sans ordinateur tout court c'est la myrtille sur le gâteau. Donc voilà déjà le chapitre 12. Je mettrai le chapitre 13 mardi. Comme ça jeudi ce sera le chapitre 14 comme prévu !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : 00h23m53s - - 00h26m49s**

 _ _ **\- J'ai encore quelque chose à faire. Ça ne sera pas long.**__

 **Harry** _(_ _tout content_ _)_ : C'est là qu'il va m'offrir Hedwige.

 **Blaise** : On s'en cogne, Pott'.

 **Theodore** : C'est là qu'il aurait dû aller chercher la pierre philosophale à Gringotts... là ça aurait été plus discret... et Potter aurait pas su le numéro du coffre concerné. « Vous savez lequel » mes fesses, ouais.

 **Zacharias** : Remarque, c'est pas Hagrid qui a balancé le numéro _._ _(imite la voix d'un gobelin_ _)_ Coffre 713. N'importe quoi.

.

 _ _ **\- Il y a quelqu'un ?**__

 **Drago** : Ça aussi c'est une question relativement idiote. S'il n'y a personne... y aura personne pour répondre.

 **Theodore** : Y a que Blaise pour répondre « y a personne » à cette question.

 **Ysaline** : Et Coco Lapin dans Winnie l'ourson.

 **Blaise** : C'est qui lui ? Un mix entre Drago et Theo ?

.

 _ _ **\- Aaaah, je m'étonnais de ne pas encore vous avoir vu, monsieur Potter.**__

 **Drago** : Mas c'est bon, quoi. C'est que Potter, hein.

 **Theodore** : Mais non mais c'est Harry Potter !

 **Ysaline** : On dirait le gamin chiant qui dit au vieux chiant « mais c'est un chien qui parle » dans Là-haut ?

 **Theodore** : Là-haut où ?

 **Djouh** : Non, rien, laisse. Elle est dans ses références pourries.

.

 _ _ **_ Ollivander cherche une baguette.**__

 **Drago** : On dit qu'une baguette choisit son sorcier. Que le bois, le cœur et la taille jouent beaucoup... comment il fait pour proposer une baguette au sorcier alors qu'il ne le connaît même pas ?

 **Djouh** : Surtout qu'à onze ans, vous allez grandir, évoluer, tout ça. C'est comme vous répartir en première année et c'est tout.

 **Zacharias** : Quoi ? Tu voudrais qu'on soit répartis tous les ans ?

 **Djouh** : T'aurais vite terminé à Serpentard, toi.

.

 _ _ **\- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que votre mère et votre père sont venus m'acheter leur première baguette.**__

 **Drago** : C'est quand même pas très délicat de sa part de parler des parents de Potter. C'est supposé être un gentil, lui.

 **Theodore** : Il m'avait fait le coup aussi. Pas à toi, Drago ?

 **Drago** : Un regard de mon père avait dû l'en dissuader.

 **Blaise** : Comment il peut se souvenir de tout ?

 **Theodore** : Peut-être qu'il ne se souvient pas de tout... mais qu'il ne se souvient pas de rien non plus.

 **Blaise** _(_ _imitant Theodore_ _)_ : Donc il n'a pas ma mémoire mais il n'a pas la tienne non plus. Un peu comme Drago, quoi.

 **Hermione** _(_ _amusée_ _)_ : Tu es si prévisible, Nott.

 **Zacharias** & **Theodore** : Tais-toi.

 **Blaise** : Bah tiens. Vous êtes encore une fois d'accord et vous parlez encore une fois « encore une fois » en même temps. Vous avez un cerveau pour deux ou ça se passe comment ?

.

 _ _ **_ Il lui tend une baguette. Harry la prend et le regarde bêtement.**__

 **Drago** : Mais... tu as vraiment fait ça, Potter ?

 **Harry** : Je n'y connaissais rien, Malefoy.

 **Theodore** : Y a ne rien connaître et ne rien connaître...

 **Zacharias** : Et y a encore un niveau en-dessous pour toi, Potter.

 **Theodore** _(_ _surpris_ _)_ : Joli, ça, Smith.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _sourit et lui tend une chips_ _)_ : Allez... la chips du miracle-nous-sommes-d'accord. Pour me faire plaisir.

 **Theodore** : On ne va pas être d'accord longtemps, Smith, j'en ai peur.

.

 _ _ **\- Et bien... faites le geste !**__

 _ _ **_ Harry fait le geste et... saccage une partie de la boutique.**__

 **Zacharias** : Pourquoi tu connais le geste, Potter ?

 **Theodore** : Si tu connaissais le geste...

 **Zacharias** : Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait tout de suite ?

 **Harry** : C'était instinctif.

 **Drago** : Ton instinct était à la bourre, alors, Potter.

 **Harry** : Mais mon poing dans ta face il sera à l'heure, lui, t'en fais pas !

 **Drago** : Essaie un peu.

.

 _ _ **\- Peut-être... celle-ci ?**__

 _ _ **_ Un vase explose.**__

 **Mégane** : Il t'a fait rembourser les dégâts ou pas ?

 **Harry** : Non. J'ai pu filer à l'anglaise.

 **Hermione** : Il n'y a pas de quoi t'en vanter, Harry.

.

 _ _ **\- Je me demande si...**__

 **Blaise** : Pourquoi il fait cette tête de déterré ? Ce n'est qu'une baguette...

 **Harry** : Non. Normalement, elle, ce sera la bonne.

 **Blaise** : Bah ouais mais c'est qu'une baguette.

 **Harry** : Mais non, triple crétin.

 **Theodore** : Là je suis d'accord avec Potter. Mais triple crétin (regarde Harry, grimace et secoue la tête) C'est franchement pourri comme insulte.

.

 _ _ **_ Il lui tend une nouvelle baguette.**__

 **Drago** : Pourquoi faire autant de cérémonie pour celle-là et pas pour les autres ?

 **Harry** : Mais parce que ça sera la bonne ! Vous m'écoutez quand je parle, parfois, ou pas du tout ?

 **Drago** : Pour être tout à fait franc... je t'écoute rarement. Tu as une voix qui me tape assez facilement sur le système.

.

 _ _ **\- Étrange. Vraiment très étrange.**__

 **Blaise** : C'est lui qui a proposé cette baguette, à la base, ou je me plante ?

 **Theodore** : Non, non. Pour une fois, tu as raison.

 **Zacharias** : Pour fêter ça, coca et chips pour tout le monde. Sauf Potter et Granger.

 **Hermione** : Ronald aussi est là. Il est discret mais il est là.

 **Zacharias** : Ouais. Mais lui aussi a le droit aux chips et au coca.

.

 _ _ **\- Excusez-moi mais... qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?**__

 **Harry** : C'est parce qu'en fait...

 **Ysaline** : Potter qui répond à sa propre question ! C'est marrant !

 **Zacharias** & **Theodore** _(_ _donne en même temps un coup à Harry_ _)_ : Tais-toi un peu. Nous spoiles pas tout.

 **Harry** : Mais c'est ma vie et... je me tais, oui.

.

 _ _ **\- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai**__ _ _ **vendue**__ _ _ **, monsieur Potter.**__

 **Theodore** : Ah. Donc j'avais tort. Mais c'est pas humain de se souvenir de toutes les baguettes qu'il vend. Il y a des gens qui viennent de l'étranger pour lui acheter une baguette. Tous les ans il doit en vendre une quarantaine rien qu'aux futurs première année. Plus... comment il peut... wouaw.

 **Djouh** : Chhhht. C'est qu'un film. Et c'est de la magie. Et c'est de la fiction.

 **Blaise** & **Harry** : C'est faux _!_

.

 _ _ **\- Or il se trouve que le phénix sur lequel on a prélevé la plume qui est dans votre baguette...**__

 **Zacharias** : Il avait pas dit qu'elle contenait une plume de phénix.

 **Theodore** : Mais on le savait quand même.

 **Zacharias** : Oui. Certes. Peut-être. Mais penses un peu à ceux qui ne le savaient pas ! « Ah que gnééé » pour eux, Theodore. « Ah que gnééé ».

 **Theodore** : C'est toi que je vais cogner.

 **Ron** : Et ils comprendront, tu sais. La phrase n'était pas difficile à comprendre.

.

 _ _ **\- A fourni une autre plume. Une seule. Autre. Plume. Il est étrange que ce soit cette baguette qui vous ait convenu.**__

 **Zacharias** : Mais il va accoucher à la fin !

 **Theodore** : Si tu arrêtais de parler, y aurait pas besoin de toujours mettre sur pause.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _sourit à Djouh_ _)_ : Tu me pardonnes, heiiiiiin ?

 **Djouh** : Non. Theodore, il est tout à toi ( _sourit_ ) Fais-le souffrir.

.

 _ _ **\- Quand on sait que sa sœur... vous a fait cette cicatrice.**__

 **Blaise** : Génial. On ne le savait pas. C'est normal qu'on soit pas étonné et qu'on trouvait pas ça étrange. Le film est mal foutu, hein, franchement.

 **Theodore** _(_ _soupir_ _)_ : Même moi je le savais.

 **Blaise** : Oui mais toi, tu es nul. Tu sais toujours tout.

* * *

 _A mardi, du coup, pour le chapitre 13 !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	14. 00h26m49s - - 00h28m58s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Désolée du retard. Red m'avait lâché et il est déjà difficile de mettre le chapitre sans internet mais alors sans ordinateur tout court c'est la myrtille sur le gâteau. Donc voilà déjà le chapitre 12. Je mettrai le chapitre 13 mardi. Comme ça jeudi ce sera le chapitre 14 comme prévu !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : 00h26m49s - - 00h28m58s**

 _ _ **\- Et qui possédait cette baguette ?**__

 **Zacharias** _(_ _les mains jointes_ _)_ : Rassurez-moi, Helga. Je vous en prie, rassurez-moi. Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie pourrie de la part de Potty. Dites-moi que ça en est une sinon je me peeeeeends.

 **Theodore** : Non. Ça n'en est pas une.

 **Zacharias** : Ouais mais toi, clairement, tu comptes pas. Tu offrirais une bouteille de whisky pur feu à celui qui m'aurait tué.

 **Theodore** : Même pas. Je préférerais la garder pour moi, la bouteille. L'offrir ? N'importe quoi.

 **Blaise** : Bah tu peux dire que tu te l'offres, vu que c'est toi qui aurait tué Smith.

.

 _ _ **\- On ne prononce pas son nom.**__

 **Drago** : Ah ah ! Quel froussard celui-là ! Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort.

 **Blaise** : Tu ne faisais pas autant le malin, avant. Maintenant qu'il est mort pour de bon ça y va mais avant... c'était pas trop ça hein.

 **Ysaline** _(_ _se tourne vers Drago, toujours assise sur ses genoux_ _)_ : Alors là, je suis forcée de le dire... dans ton cuuuuul.

 **Zacharias** : Et bien profond.

 **Drago** : Vous allez laisser mon cul tranquille, oui ?

.

 _ _ **\- La baguette**__ _ _ **choisit**__ _ _ **son sorcier, monsieur Potter. Les raisons n'en sont pas toujours évidentes.**__

 **Blaise** : Mais si. Bien sûr que si. Potter est en fait un mégalomane refoulé. Son cœur balance entre le bien et le mal mais Dumbledore le manipulera suffisamment bien pour qu'il tombe du côté obscur de la force : le bien.

 **Zacharias** : C'est moi ou la phrase est pas logique ?

 **Theodore** : C'est pas toi.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _sourit et lui tend une chips_ _)_ : Copaiiiiiiin !

.

 **Ysaline** : Peu importe à qui Ollivander vendait sa baguette, ça resterait étrange et on pourrait toujours lui prêter de mauvaises intentions puisque sa jumelle est celle de Voldemort.

 **Drago** : D'un autre côté, paraît qu'il y a toujours un jumeau diabolique... la baguette diabolique était celle de Voldemort donc...

 **Ron** : Parfois les deux sont diaboliques.

 **Djouh** : Il aurait dû détruire la baguette jumelle, c'est tout.

.

 _ _ **\- Mais ce qui est évident, c'est que vous êtes appelé à faire de grandes choses.**__

 **Ron** : Ça, il aurait pu te le dire avant même que tu entres dans sa boutique. Ça compte pas.

 **Hermione** : Ron...

 **Ron** : Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? _(_ _se sert du coca_ _)_ Et le premier qui me dit que non se prend du coca dans la figure.

 **Djouh** : Y a pas à dire, Theodore et Zacharias déteignent au lavage.

.

 _ _ **\- Après tout, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a fait de grandes choses. Terribles, certes... mais stupéfiantes.**__

 **Theodore** : Je verrais plus Ollivander de la même manière, maintenant. C'est un mythe qui s'effrite.

 **Drago** : Il a pas tort non plus hein.

 **Ysaline** : Toi t'es un mangemort, tu comptes pas.

 **Drago** : Bah voyons...

.

 _ _ **\- Harry, Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire !**__

 **Drago** : Il aurait pas pu attendre que tu sois sorti de Ollivander ?

 **Djouh** _(_ _la tête sur le côté_ _)_ : C'est moi ou bien la phrase était assez... particulière.

 **Drago** : Rooh, c'est bon !

.

 _ _ **\- Ce-celui qui m'a fait ça... il a tué mes parents, n'est-ce pas ?**__

 **Blaise** : Hagrid l'avait pas déjà un peu laissé entendre quand ils étaient dans le vieux machin tout pourri ? Quand il a balancé à Potter qu'il était un petit sorcier ?

 **Djouh** _(_ _réfléchit_ _)_ : Possible, possible.

 **Mégane** : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiis-euuh ! Vous bousillez tout le film, là !

 **Ysaline** : On s'en fout, du film. On a mieux. On a les vraiiiiiis (étouffe Drago)

 **Drago** : Je comprends mieux Theo. Blaise ! À l'aide !

 **Blaise** : Non. Je boude. Personne m'aime, moi.

.

 _ _ **\- Les sorciers ne sont pas tous des gens biens.**__

 **Drago** : Il n'y a qu'à voir Dumbledore.

 **Harry** : Très drôle, Malefoy. Vraiment hilarant.

 **Drago** : Je suis sérieux. Il s'en moquait pas mal que tu meurs ou pas, au final. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Voldemort y passe. Que tu survives c'était un simple petit... bonus (le regarde de bas en haut et grimace) Enfin...

 **Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Bonus, bonus, il faut le dire vite.

.

 _ _ **\- Y a quelques années, un sorcier a mal tourné, très mal tourné.**__

 **Drago** : Dumbledore !

 **Blaise** : Mais non ! Voldoudou voyons !

 **Drago** : Dumbledore a quand même failli mal tourner. Il le cache juste bien.

 **Hermione** : Tellement bien que tu es seul à l'avoir remarqué.

 **Drago** : Et Grindelwald, c'était quoi ? De la confiture à la fraise ?

.

 _ _ **\- Ce sorcier s'appelait V... il s'appelait V...**__

 _ _ **\- Vous pourriez peut-être l'écrire ?**__

 **Drago** _(_ _ébouriffe les cheveux de Harry_ _)_ : Ah ah, Potter, tu es un petit rigolo, toi. T'as pas vu comment il avait écrit « Happy Birthday » sur ton gâteau ? Et tu penses qu'il saurait écrire Voldemort ? C'est fou ce qu'on est naïf à cet âge-là.

.

 _ _ **\- Je sais pas comment ça s'écrit.**__

 **Drago** : T'as vu ! I am trop fort !

 **Blaise** _(_ _marmonne_ _)_ : You are trop bête, surtout.

.

 _ _ **\- Très bien. Voldemort.**__

 **Djouh** : Franchement, y a quand même pas de quoi en faire tout un foin hein. V-o-l-d-e-m-o-r-t, n'importe qui saurait l'écrire.

 **Harry** : Hagrid n'est pas n'importe qui.

 **Blaise** : Tu sais, Potter, ta phrase pourrait être gentille. Elle pourrait.

 **Drago** : Mais dans le cas présent elle l'est pas.

.

 _ _ **\- Voldemort s'est mis à rassembler des adeptes.**__

 **Drago** : Héhé.

 **Ysaline** _(_ _le tape sur le haut du crâne_ _)_ : Héhé rien du tout. Tommy zigouillait des moldus et Lulu aussi.

 **Drago** : Oh le saligaud ! Comment ont-ils osé ! J'ai honte d'être son fils... à mon père, hein, qu'on soit clair, je parle pas de Voldemort.

.

 _ _ **\- Il les a**__ _ _ **entraînés**__ _ _ **dans le monde des ténèbres.**__

 **Drago** : Comme si ! Les premiers mangemorts n'avaient pas besoin d'être « entraînés » dans le monde des ténèbres, hein.

 **Theodore** : Je te le fais pas dire.

.

 _ _ **\- Quiconque lui résistait... était tué.**__

 **Ron** : Bah il n'y a pas dû avoir grand monde, alors. Il restait pas mal de sorciers encore.

 **Djouh** : S'il veut que les sorciers règnent en maîtres sur la terre, pourquoi tuer la masse de sorciers ? Il devait juste zigouiller les moldus.

 **Drago** : Et les traîtres aussi, hein.

 **Djouh** : S'il n'y a plus de moldus à aimer, à aider, à envier... si y a plus de moldus, y a plus de traîtres fans des moldus. Soyons logiques.

 **Mégane** : Djouh ? Logique ?

 **Ysaline** : Ça, ça fait peur.

.

 _ _ **\- Mais aucun de ceux qu'il avait décidé de tuer n'ont jamais survécu.**__

 **Theodore** : Juste un peu, beaucoup, logique.

 **Zacharias** : Yép. Un Avada... ça pardonne pas.

.

 _ _ **\- Aucun. Personne. Sauf toi.**__

 **Blaise** : Ça fait déjà une personne donc... pas de « aucun » ni de « personne » qui tiennent.

 **Mégane** : Mais roooooh ! C'est pour montrer qu'il est exceptionneeeeel ! _(_ _soupir_ _)_ Et pas besoin de me dire qu'il était exceptionnellement chiant, exceptionnellement bête, exceptionnellement moche ou que sais-je, merci.

* * *

 _Eeeet à jeudi pour le retour à la normale_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	15. 00h28m58s - - 00h30m27s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : 00h28m58s - - 00h30m27s**

 _ _ **\- Moi ? Voldemort a essayé de... me tuer ?**__

 **Drago** : Pourquoi il a l'air aussi choqué, l'autre ? Il avait pas encore pigé que s'il était connu c'était pas pour ses magnifiques yeux verts ?

 **Theodore** : Qui ne sont même pas verts dans le film, en plus.

 **Djouh** : Pourtant, les yeux, c'est bien la seule chose potable sur toi, Potter. Dommage hein.

 **Harry** : Vous me fatiguez...

.

 _ _ **\- Un mauvais sort très puissant.**__

 **Mégane** : En fait... c'est débile, comme film. Fin, je veux dire... un sortilège de mort ça va pas être gentil comme sort.

 **Ysaline** : Ils ont dit que c'était le sortilège de mort ?

 **Mégane** : A part si Voldemort avait essayer de tuer Potter à coups de sortilèges de chatouillis... pas besoin d'être Einstein pour savoir que c'était un sortilège de mort.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _vise Harry_ _)_ : Rictusempra.

 **Theodore** _(_ _le regarde faire_ _)_ : T'es sérieux ?

 _Harry rigole par terre_ _._

 **Zacharias** : Je peux toujours tenter, non ?

.

 _ _ **\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à V... à Vous-savez-qui ?**__

 **Zacharias** : Trente secondes avant il disait Voldemort sans avoir peur et là... il change alors qu'on lui a fait AUCUNE remarque ?

 **Theodore** : Et... Hagrid lui avait pas dit qu'il était aussi appelé « Vous-savez-qui »... sauf si j'ai raté un épisode.

 **Zacharias** : Je te perturbe trop, hein, Nott.

 **Theodore** _(_ _blasé_ _)_ : Je vais vraiment finir par te tuer, tu sais.

.

 _ _ **\- Et bien... on dit qu'il est mort.**__

 **Drago** : Commencer sa phrase par « on dit que », avec une musique pareille en fond sonore en prime... c'est surtout pour dire sans le dire « Il n'est pas moooooooooort wouagabougaaaa et il va te tuer tralala ».

 **Blaise** : Drago ? Même moi j'aurais pas osé dire ça.

.

 _ _ **\- Pour moi, ce sont des balivernes.**__

 **Blaise** : Potter n'a que onze ans. Même s'il n'est pas idiot, mais non j'ai pas dit ça, il est peut-être pas non plus en âge d'entendre ça.

 **Harry** : Merci de te soucier de ça, Zabini.

 **Blaise** : Y a de quoi rendre zinzin un pingouin, hein. On comprend mieux comment tu peux être aussi (grimace) maintenant.

 **Theodore** : Hagrid réfléchit rarement aux conséquences de ses actes.

 **Zacharias** : Il réfléchit rarement tout court.

 **Hermione** : Vous allez arrêter, oui ?

 **Zacharias** : Non.

.

 _ _ **\- Je pense qu'il est toujours vivant, mais trop faible pour continuer.**__

 **Mégane** : Si on regarde bien... tant que Harry est petit, trop jeune, idiot, innocent... Voldemort n'est plus, ou à peine... mais dès que Potter est assez grand, capable d'entendre certaines parties de la vérité, aller à Poudlard... BAM.

 **Blaise** : Voldemort revient. C'est pas cool, ça.

 **Drago** : Quand on dit que tu aurais jamais dû venir à Poudlard, Potter.

.

 _ _ **\- En tout cas, une chose est sûre, il y a une chose en toi qui l'a réduit à néant cette nuit-là.**__

 **Theodore** : Mais il est pas logique... s'il est réduit à néant il est réduit à néant, réduit à l'état de rien du tout.

 **Zacharias** : Et rien du tout c'est rien du tout, ça n'existe pas, ou plus.

 **Theodore** : Donc Voldemort n'existe plus.

 **Zacharias** : Donc il est mourut pour de bon.

 **Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Donc Hagrid se contredit lui-même.

 **Hermione** : Il y a néant et néant...

 **Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Il y a aussi Granger et Intelligent, à ne pas confondre.

.

 _ _ **\- C'est pour ça que tu es célèbre. Pour ça que tout le monde connaît ton nom.**__

 **Drago** : Oh. C'est pas pour les affreuses lunettes rondes qu'il ose porter ?

 **Harry** : Mes affreuses lunettes rondes t'emmerdent, Malefoy.

 **Ron** : Et pourquoi elles sont pas cassées ? Hermione est pas supposée te les réparer dans le train ? S'ils sont conformes à la réalité, pourquoi elles sont pas cassééééééées.

 **Zacharias** : On va y remédier _(_ _prend les lunettes de Harry, qui proteste et tente de l'en empêcher, puis les casse_ _)_ Voilàààà.

 **Theodore** : T'es vraiment une enflure, Smith.

.

 _ _ **\- Tu es le Garçon qui a survécu.**__

 **Ysaline** : Et pire... le Garçon qui veut pas crever.

 **Drago** _(_ _étonné_ _)_ : Bien trouvé. Bravo. J'adore. J'adhère.

 **Ysaline** : Pourquoi tu as l'air surpris ? C'est normal que je sorte des trucs intelligents, des fois.

 **Djouh** : Il a dit que c'était bien trouvé, pas que c'était intelligent.

.

 _ _ **\- Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?**__

 **Theodore** : Pour un grand ami des moldus, tout ça, je le trouve quand même bien... pas sympa du tout avec eux. D'abord il dénigre les Dursley, bien qu'ils le méritent, maintenant il est assez irrespectueux envers eux...

 **Harry** : Mais ils n'ont pas à le regarder comme ça. C'est tout aussi irrespectueux.

 **Drago** : Si je venais à croiser un bazar aussi grand que Hagrid, je le regarderais aussi.

.

 _ _ **\- Dumbledore attend impatiemment son... enfin il m'attend impatiemment.**__

 **Blaise** : Eurrrr... Les bourdes font pas du tout naturelles. Ça fait trop « je commence à dire un truc pour l'intéresser puis je me corrige en vitesse mais je sais qu'il oubliera pas ».

 **Drago** : C'est Hagrid. Il ne se rend pas bien compte qu'il parle à Potter.

 **Harry** : Il ne me connaissait pas à l'époque.

 **Drago** : Le veinard.

.

 _ _ **\- Ton train part dans dix minutes.**__

 **Mégane** : Il ne prend pas la SNCF j'espère... sinon il a encore plus d'une heure à poireauter.

 **Djouh** : Sauf s'ils ont calculé le départ du train en partant du principe qu'il aurait une heure de retard.

 **Mégane** : Donc l'heure de retard devient l'heure de départ donc elle n'est plus considérée comme l'heure de retard mais comme l'heure de départ donc il peut y avoir encore une heure de retard.

.

 **Harry** : Normalement j'aurais dû retourner chez les Dursley... surtout que Hagrid est venu me chercher le soir de mon anniversaire donc... on aurait mis vraiment longtemps à tout acheter.

 **Ron** : Dumbledore aurait une raison d'être pressé.

.

 _ _ **\- Voilà ton billet.**__

 **Djouh** : Vous avez déjà été contrôlés dans le Poudlard Express ?

 **Drago** : Non. Je ne savais même pas qu'on avait des billets.

 **Theodore** : Mais toi, on voit que tu es un Malefoy donc...

 **Drago** : Gnagnagna.

 **Blaise** : Mais bon... vu qu'il faut aller sur la voie 9 ¾ l'intérêt d'un billet est limité...

.

 _ _ **\- Ne le**__ _ _ **perds**__ _ _ **pas, Harry. C'est très important. Ne le**__ _ _ **perds**__ _ _ **surtout pas.**__

 **Theodore** : Il a onze ans ! Il est supposé le savoir !

 **Zacharias** : Supposé. Il a onze ans, il est pas supposé vouloir sauver le monde.

.

 _ _ **\- Londres-Poudlard. Voie numéro 9 ¾. Mais Hagrid, il doit y avoir une erreur. C'est écrit**__ _ _ **voie**__ _ _ **numéro 9 ¾. Ça n'existe pas.**__

 **Ysaline** _(_ _récite_ _)_ : Les roses sont rouges. Les violettes sont bleues. J'ai cinq doigts et je t'offre celui du milieu. Ça fait trop poésie qu'on récite en primaire.

 **Harry** : Je te schtroumpf.

 **Drago** : Ose répéter, Potter.

.

 _ _ **J'ai raison ?**__

 **Drago** : Bah il est passé où, Hagrid ? Il peut pas avoir transplané en plus...

 **Blaise** : Il a disparu. C'est pas possible.

 **Theodore** : Potter a monologué, ça a saoulé Hagrid... donc il a profité que le nabot s'écoute parler pour prendre la fuite. C'est compréhensible.

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	16. 00h30m27s - - 00h32m38s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : 00h30m27s - - 00h32m38s**

 _ _ **_ Harry avance dans**__ _ _ **King's**__ _ _ **Cross.**__ _ _ **  
**__

 **Theodore** : C'est quand même bizarre... y a personne pour se demander pourquoi une andouille à lunette se balade avec une chouette comme animal de compagnie ?

 **Drago** : Qui ferait attention à ce gogole à lunettes, justement ?

 **Zacharias** : Comment Malefoy t'a niquééééééé, Nott !

 **Theodore** : Jaloux ?

.

 _ _ **\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve la voie numéro 9 ¾ ?**__

 **Ron** : Harry ?

 **Zacharias** & **Theodore** : Potter mais... tu es bête ou tu es bête ?

 **Drago** : Je me demande comment vous pouvez encore poser la question, tous les deux. Non mais... Potter ! Tu vas dans une école de SORCIERS et tu te dis pas, pauvre andouille que tu es, qu'un MOLDU lambda ne va pas pouvoir te dire « fonce dans le mur, Potter. Tu peux le faire. Je crois en toi ».

 **Hermione** : C'est un film, je vous rappelle. Pas la réalité.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _rapproche encore sa baguette des cheveux de Granger et fait apparaître une petite flamme_ _)_ C'est un film avec vous donc tu n'es pas réelle non plus, si ? Si je te fais cramer, y a rien qui va cramer, en fait.

 **Hermione** _(_ _agacée_ _)_ : J'existe, que je sache.

 **Theodore** : On est d'accord. Tu existes et tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que c'est sacrément pas de bol.

 **Harry** & **Ron** : Non.

 **Theodore** : Vous comptez pas, vous.

 **Blaise** : Ce que Theo et Smith veulent dire c'est que... tu existes.

 **Theodore** : C'est ce que je viens de dire.

 **Zacharias** : C'est ce qu'il vient de dire, ouais.

 **Blaise** _(_ _soupir_ _)_ : Tu. Existes. Granger _(_ _fusille Theodore et Zacharias_ _)_ Laissez-moi finir. Donc c'est quand même un peu la réalité. Et l'autre film qu'on a vu était assez fidèle, bien que carrément pourri. Jusqu'à maintenant, Potter n'a jamais démenti la moindre « action » qu'il aurait pu faire... donc c'est pas du gros n'importe quoi et...

 **Zacharias** _(_ _secoue la tête_ _)_ : Tais-toi Zabini. Y a plus simple Potter ! Est-ce que t'as vraiment été voir un moldu pour lui demander la voie 9 ¾ ?

 **Harry** _(_ _ronchon_ _)_ : Rooh c'est bon, hein. La ferme.

.

 _ _ **\- La voie 9 ¾ ? Tu te paies ma tête, c'est ça ?**__

 **Blaise** : Y aurait de quoi, non ?

 **Drago** : Blaise, tais-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

 **Blaise** : Je fais partie des moins chiants et c'est quand même après moi qu'on râle...

.

 _ _ **\- C'est tous les ans la même chose. La gare est pleine de moldus.**__

 **Drago** : Que c'est étonnant dans une stupide gare moldue ! Pourquoi ils transplanent pas direct, par contre, c'est un mystère.

 **Blaise** : Weasley, c'est quand même pas ta sœur ce petit truc tout moche. Si ?

 **Ron** : Le petit truc tout moche t'emmerde, Zabini.

.

 _ _ **\- Venez ! La voie 9 ¾ c'est par là.**__

 **T** **heodore** : Weasley... ta mère est pas aussi bête, quand même. Rassure-moi.

 **Ron** : Elle a tendance à parler fort.

 **Zacharias** : Là c'est plus que parler fort. C'est beugler comme un putois pour trahir le code du secret.

 **Djouh** : Surtout que vous deviez déjà savoir que la voie 9 ¾ était par là...

.

 _ _ **\- Allez Percy. Toi d'abord.**__

 **Djouh** : Oooooooh ! Mais Percy est rouuuuuux !

 **Ron** : C'est normal, tu sais.

 **Ysaline** : Bah non. Tu verrais dans « La chambre des secrets », c'est une horreur. Le pauvre.

 **Zacharias** : Hein ?

 **Ysaline** : Percy n'est pas roux dans le deux. Non mais un Weasley pas ROUX ! C'est une honte ! Un scandale !

.

 _ _ **\- Fred, à ton tour.**__

 _ _ **\- C'est pas lui Fred, c'est moi.**__

 _ _ **\- Et vous osez prétendre que vous êtes notre mère, madame.**__

 **Zacharias** : Les seuls Weasley qui valent la peine dans le lot.

 **Mégane** : Pas d'accord !

 **Zacharias** : Je m'en fous.

.

 _ _ **\- Oooh, excuse-moi, George.**__

 _ _ **\- Je plaisantais. Fred, c'est moi.**__

 **Ron** : Ils n'ont jamais compris que ce n'était pas drôle.

 **Blaise** : Non mais le bazar bizarre et petit c'est pas Weaslette, quand même. C'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être Weaslette.

 **Harry** : Pourquoi pas ?

 **Blaise** : Je me parle à moi-même, tu permets ?

.

 _ _ **\- Excusez-moi ? Est-ce que vous savez comment on...**__

 _ _ **\- Comment on se rend voie 9 ¾ ?**__

 **Zacharias** : La discrétiooon ! Si ça tombe, il allait juste demander comment on se rend aux toilettes ou je sais pas quoi.

 **Theodore** : Potter le timide ? On aura tout vu.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _regarde le paquet de chips qu'il a sur les genoux et dans lequel Djouh se sert régulièrement, puis regarde Theodore_ _)_ : Tu as mangé quoi comme chips, là ? Celle de la moquerie ? Je la gardais pour plus tard.

 **Theodore** : Innove un peu dans tes blagues. Tu deviens lourd.

 **Zacharias** : Je le deviens seulement ? Tu as une patience d'ange, Theodore.

 **Theodore** _(_ _murmure_ _)_ : Je vais te tuer un jour.

.

 _ _ **_ Ron sourit à Harry. Harry grimace.**__

 **Drago** : On t'a capté, Potter !

 **Harry** : Je ne pense pas avoir grimacé, par contre. C'est... un rajout dans le film.

 **Theodore** : D'un côté c'est amusant quand on sait que vous allez être amis... d'un autre on se demande comment vous pouvez l'être alors que ta première impression semble être partagée entre dégoût et pitié.

 **Harry** : Nott, écoute... je t'emmerde.

 **Zacharias** : Nooon. Y a que moi qui peux _(_ _colle Theodore pour être chiant_ _)_

 **Blaise** : Et moi ! _(_ _lui attrape les jambes_ _)_

 **Theodore** : Smith... les cheveux roses ne te suffisent pas ? Tu veux que je te fasse autre chose ?

 **Zacharias** : Un tas de choses, oui.

 **Theodore** _(_ _le regarde, sourcils froncés_ _)_ : En fait, je veux bien que tu restes dans tes blagues de chips.

 **Zacharias** : Non. En fait, c'est marrant d'innover un peu.

.

 _ _ **\- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est marcher droit vers le mur qui est entre les voies 9 et 10.**__

 **Ysaline** : Mais plus près de la 10 puisque c'est « 3/4 » et pas « 1/2 » par exemple. « 1/2 » faudrait que ce soit tout pile-poil entre les deux.

 **Drago** : Euuuh... ouais.

 **Mégane** : Ça peut être logique... mais c'est surtout bizarre.

 **Blaise** : Chut. Sinon tu vas être rétrogradée au rang de « par terre » près de Granger et Potter.

.

 _ _ **\- Et si tu as peur, le mieux, c'est de marcher très vite.**__

 **Drago** : Elle demande quand même à un abruti de onze ans de foncer consciemment dans un mur. Enfin, je sais pas, moi, mais bon... même en marchant très vite, on a pas forcément envie de le faire.

 **Blaise** : C'est soit ça, soit il retourne chez les Dursley.

 **Drago** : Qu'il y retourne.

 **Djouh** : Trop tard.

.

 _ _ **\- Bonne chance.**__

 **Zacharias** : Potter va juste foncer dans un mur pour ensuite aller enquiquiner son monde à Poudlard... il ne va pas encore tuer Voldemort. C'est idiot de lui dire bonne chance déjà maintenant. Ça sert à rien.

 **Blaise** : Limite, elle devrait le dire à tous les autres. À ceux qui vont devoir le supporter et tout.

 **Zacharias** : Mais voilààààà.

 **Hermione** : C'est vraiment bizarre de se dire que tu es à Poufsouffle, Smith.  
 **Zacharias** : Je suis simplement réaliste. Et être à Poufsouffle ne signifie pas être un gros bisounours.

.

 _ _ **_ Harry fonce dans le mur et le traverse.**__

 **Djouh** : J'ai une question pour les sorciers : un moldu peut pas traverser le mur, si ? Parce qu'imaginons qu'il se casse la figure PILE à cet endroit, BAM, il arrive sur la voie 9 ¾. Sauf que, du coup, les parents moldus d'un enfant sorcier, comme ceux de Granger, ils peuvent pas dire au revoir à leur gosse.

.

 _ _ **_ Harry découvre le Poudlard Express.**__

 _ _ **\- 9 ¾ Poudlard Express.**__

 **Theodore** : T'as bien demandé comment aller à Poudlard, non ? Alors pourquoi tu t'étonnes, Potter ?

 **Harry** : Parce que c'est un film, un acteur et que ce n'est pas moi.

 **Theodore** : On dirait pourtant. Le même air un peu crétin.

 **Drago** : Rooh, t'es méchant Theo. Le moldu a l'air un peu plus futé.

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	17. 00h32m38s - - 00h34m11s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : 00h32m38s - - 00h34m11s**

 _ _ **_ On voit le Poudlard Express avancer et on voit 5972.**__

 **Drago** : Ca veut dire quoi le 5972 sur le train ?

 **Blaise** : Qu'il y a 5972 andouilles à bord.

 **Drago** : Et toi tu comptes pour 5968 c'est ça ?

 **Blaise** : Pourquoi pas 5972 ?

 **Drago** _(_ _compte sur ses doigts_ _)_ : Potter. Granger. Weasley avant-dernier _(_ _Ron grogna à ce surnom_ _)_ Londubat. Ne pas oublier Londubat.

.

 _ _ **\- Excusez-moi... j'peux m'asseoir ?**__

 **Zacharias** : Le train a l'air d'être parti depuis un moment, déjà. Enfin... il a pas l'air de tout juste démarrer, quoi.

 **Theodore** : Exact. Et ?

 **Zacharias** : Pourquoi ce pauvre gland arrive que maintenant pour demander à l'autre gland s'il peut s'installer ?

 **Hermione** : Smith, à tes yeux... nous sommes tous des glands ?

 **Zacharias** : Non _(_ _fixe Theodore, moqueur_ _)_ Lui, je dirais que c'est une frite.

 **Theodore** _(_ _désespéré_ _)_ : Je le déteste.

.

 _ _ **\- Y a plus de places nulle part.**__

 **Theodore** & **Zacharias** : Bon, bah, Potter... tu es un second choix.

 **Zacharias** : Voire une treizième choix.

 **Theodore** : Ou carrément un choix par défaut. C'est ou Potter, ou le couloir.

 **Zacharias** : J'aurais choisi le couloir.

 **Theodore** : Moi aussi.

 **Harry** : C'est bon. J'ai compris. Vous ne m'aimez pas. Foutez-moi la paix.

 **Zacharias** : Ooh, t'es tout triste (lui tend une chips) Tiens, puis tu la donnes à Theodore pour qu'il te râle dessus. Y a pas de meilleure manière de te remonter le moral.

.

 _ _ **_ Ron va s'asseoir.**__

 _ _ **\- Au fait, je m'appelle Ron. Ron Weasley.**__

 **Ysaline** : C'est faux ! Tu t'appelles Ronald !

 **Ron** : C'est kif-kif bourricot.

 **Ysaline** : Bah non.

.

 _ _ **\- Et moi Harry. Harry Potter.**__

 **Theodore** : Ça ne fait quand même pas très naturel. Ils ont l'air de réciter une poésie.

 **Blaise** : Une poésie je sais pas mais ça fait pas naturel comme façon de se présenter.

 **Theodore** : C'est ce que je viens de dire.

 **Blaise** : Et je m'en fiche.

 **Zacharias** : C'est parce qu'une force supérieure les poussait à parler comme ça.

 **Drago** : Tu savais que tu étais connu, Potter. Et tu te présentes comme ça ? Tu pouvais juste dire « Harry ».

 **Blaise** : Après, comment tu veux qu'on te croit quand tu dis que tu veux pas qu'on te voit comme « Harry Potter » mais comme « Harry, juste Harry » ?

.

 _ _ **_ Ron perd son sourire et fait des yeux ronds.**__

 _ _ **\- Alors... alors c'est vrai ? J'veux dire... tu as vraiment une... une...**__

 _ _ **\- Une quoi ?**__

 _ _ **\- Une cicatrice.**__

 **Drago** _(_ _grimace_ _)_ : Ce sont que des gosses, d'accord, je veux bien, mais... qui irait trouver ça naturel ? C'est..yuck.

 **Blaise** : C'est vrai que ça fait... euh...

 **Theodore** : Pas naturel, peut-être.

 **Blaise** : Oui. C'est ça.

.

 _ _ **\- Ah ah. Oui.**__

 _ _ **_ Harry lui montre sa cicatrice.**__

 **Drago** : Conclusion, faites une horrible cicatrice à un gamin comme Potter, au moment où vous essayez de le tuer, et il jouera à l'exhibitionniste.

 **Harry** : Jaloux ?

 **Drago** : De ? Pas avoir avoir ta sale tronche ? Tes lunettes rondes hideuses et cassées, ta balafre, ton sourire niais, y a quoi à t'envier, au juste ?

.

 _ _ **\- Wouaaah, c'est dément.**__

 **Zacharias** : Et même pas tu le contredis, Potty _(_ _lui donne une tape derrière la tête_ _)_ Non mais t'as une cicatrice parce que tu as failli être zigouillé, t'as perdu tes parents et quand y a un gland qui trouve ça cool, tu laisses dire ?

 **Harry** : La ferme.

 **Zacharias** : Autant de répartie qu'un canard. Ça fait peur.

 **Theodore** : Smith ! Un peu de respect envers les canards. Les canards sont nos frères.

.

 _ _ **\- Vous voulez quelque chose, les enfants ?**__

 _ _ **\- Non merci. J'ai ce qu'il faut.**__

 **Drago** : Euh... ça se mange, ce truc bizarre ?

 **Blaise** : J'aurais pas confiance, moi.

 **Theodore** : On dirait des doigts ou... je sais pas mais on dirait pas de la nourriture _(_ _regarde Ron_ _)_ Tu avais fait des bêtises pour mériter pareil repas ?

 **Blaise** : Ou alors ta mère t'aime pas ou... elle doit pas t'aimer, je pense.

.

 _ _ **\- On prend le tout.**__

 **Blaise** : Juste pour lui montrer que t'as de l'argent et que tu n'es pas obligé de manger des doigts !

 **Drago** : Pour le rabaisser, qu'il se sente mal. On t'a vu, Potter ! On. T'a. Vu.

 **Harry** : Je ne le connaissais pas. J'en savais rien. Faut arrêter d'être toujours sur mon dos, hein.

 **Djouh** : Puis c'est pas sympa de tout prendre. Et les autres ? S'ils avaient voulu des bonbons, eux ? Ils peuvent pas parce que leur nouvelle célébrité a décidé de tout prendre ?

.

 **Zacharias** : Nott ? Pourquoi tu dis plus rien.

 **Theodore** : Je suis préoccupé.

 **Zacharias** : Par quoi ? Les chips ?

 **Theodore** : Aaah, si seulement... mais non. Je me demande pourquoi Potter est devenu ami avec Weasley alors que, dès l'instant où ils se sont croisés, et je parle du film mais bon, on a l'impression que Potty est dégoûté par le rouquin, qu'il veut montrer qu'il est mieux que lui, tout ça.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ne l'écoute pas_ _)_ : Par des frites, alors ?

 **Theodore** : Arrête. Je vais avoir envie de frites, sinon.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _fier_ _) : De hamburger-frites, alors ?_

 _ **Theodore**_ _: Mais tais-toi._

 _ **Djouh**_ _(_ _met sur pause_ ) : On va laisser le couple terminer sa scène de ménage puis on reprendra.. _. (_ _à Blaise et Drago_ _)_ Ils sont souvent comme ça ?

 **Drago** & **Blaise** : Dès qu'ils sont côte à côte.

 **Zacharias** : Chips-saucisse ? Non. Mieux ! Tu es préoccupé parce que tu as envie de chips-frites.

 **Theodore** : Mais tu vas la boucler, oui.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _n'essaye plus de deviner et veut juste embêter son voisin_ _)_ : Gnocchis aux patates ? Purée de patates ? Hachis parmentier ?

 **Theodore** : Mais... stop !

 **Zacharias** : Pommes de terre sautées ? Pique-nique avec des chips, bien sûr.

 **Theodore** : Je vais te tuer. Te bouffer. Te...

 **Zacharias** : J'ai mangé des chips.

 **Theodore** _(_ _le tue du regard_ _)_ : Mpf.

 **Djouh** : C'est bon ? Je peux reprendre ? Vous avez fini ? ( _les deux acquiescent_ ) Merci.

.

 _ _ **_ Harry sort des Gallions de sa poche.**__

 **Drago** : Potter a plus de Gallions dans la poche que les Weasley n'en ont dans leur coffre à Gringotts.

 **Ron** _(_ _grimace_ _)_ : Le pire c'est que c'est vrai.

.

 _ _ **_ Croûtard à la tête dans une boîte de dragées**__ _ _ **surprises**__ _ _ **.**__

 **Ron** : Dragée surprise goût imposteur, dans ce cas-là.

 **Blaise** : Hmm, bien trouvé, Weasley. Pour une fois, je suis fier de toi.

 **Zacharias** : T'es souvent fier de lui, aujourd'hui, je trouve.

.

 _ _ **\- La surprise, c'est les parfums. Il y a au chocolat ou à la menthe. Y a aussi épinard ou foie ou tripes. Georges prétend qu'une fois, il en a eu à la crotte de nez.**__

 **Hermione** : Au moins, l'acteur de Ron a fait en sorte de... manger aussi proprement que le vrai.

 **Blaise** : Pour savoir que ça a le goût « crotte de nez » faut savoir, à la base, quel goût ça a, non ?

 **Theodore** : Comme pour le goût poubelle, ouais. Comment on sait que c'est poubelle, hein ? On ne mange pas les poubelles... d'autant plus que chaque poubelle est unique niveau contenu, et...

 **Zacharias** ( _lui fourre des curly_ _)_ : Et tu vas pas débattre sur les poubelles, merci.

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	18. 00h34m11s - - 00h36m03s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : 00h34m11s - - 00h36m03s**

 _ _ **\- Ce ne sont pas des vraies grenouilles, j'espère**__

 **Blaise** : Baaaah... les Français en mangent bien, eux, des vraies grenouilles. Je vois pas où est le problème.

 **Drago** : Les Français sont des sauvages.

 **Zacharias** : Tu m'en diras tant...

.

 _ _ **\- C'est un sortilège. Et puis, ce qui compte, ce sont les cartes.**__

 **Ysaline** : Un peu comme les kinder surprise. C'est pas le chocolat qui compte mais le cadeau pourri qui est à l'intérieur.

 **Zacharias** : Des enfants surprises ? Qui voudraient d'enfants surprises ? Quelqu'un de normal voudrait surtout d'un « surprise, y a plus d'enfant » !

 **Theodore** : Et si seules les cartes l'intéressent, pourquoi il en mange ?

 **Ron** : Parce que c'est bon.

 **Blaise** : Dites, ça choque que moi que les Weasley aient les moyens de s'acheter ces conneries ?

.

 _ _ **\- Dans chaque paquet, il y a un sorcier ou une sorcière célèbre. Moi, j'en ai déjà cinq‑**__ _ _ **cent**__ _ _ **!**__

 **Blaise** : Et comment tu fais pour en avoir cinq-cent alors que ton repas est un RBNI ?

 **Harry** : RBNI ? C'est quoi ça ?

 **Theodore** & **Drago** : Repas Bizarre Non Identifié. Du Zabini tout craché.

.

 _ _ **\- J'ai Dumbledore !**__

 **Blaise** : Parce que tu sais qui c'est ? Genre... vraiment ?

 **Hermione** : Tout le monde sait qui est Dumbledore.

 **Drago** : Chez les sorciers, oui. Toi, à la rigueur, en tant qu'affreuse Je-sais-tout qui se respecte, ça passe. Potter... euuuuuh...

 **Theodore** : Non. Il peut pas savoir.

.

 _ _ **\- J'en ai au moins six de lui.**__

 **Blaise** : Ce n'est pas bien de manger trop de sucreries, Weasley. Encore moins des trucs aussi chers que les chocogrenouilles. Enfin... chers... tout dépend les bourses mais bon.

.

 _ _ **\- Il a disparu.**__

 **Zacharias** : Non mais quel idiot.

.

 _ _ **\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'il resterait là toute la journée.**__

 **Theodore** : Lààààà ! Là on retrouve notre petit Potter, totalement idiot et à côté de ses pompes.

 **Zacharias** : Mais comment t'es désagréable _(_ _ _sourit__ _)_ Tu es génial !

 **Theodore** : Non. Je ne mangerai pas la chips de je-sais-pas-quoi, Zacharias.

 **Harry** : Et personne se dit que je découvre un nouveau monde, que c'est normal que ça m'étonne ?

 **Drago** & **Blaise** & **Theodore** & **Zacharias** & **Djouh** & **Ysaline** : Non.

.

 _ _ **\- Au fait, j'te présente Croûtard. Il est pitoyable.**__

 **Blaise** : Sacrée présentation, Weasley.

 **Mégane** : N'empêche qu'en troisième année, tu feras une crise quand tu penseras que Pattenrond a mangé ton rat.

 **Ron** : Et si j'avais su quelle ordure était en réalité ce rat... je l'aurais béni et lui aurais donné toutes les souris qu'il voulait.

.

 _ _ **\- Fred m'a appris un sort pour le faire devenir jaune.**__

 **Blaise** : Comment c'est possible ? À l'époque, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ont déjà l'âge pour faire de la magie hors de Poudlard. Ils sont encore en premier cycle, et tout.

 **Zacharias** : Et quel intérêt de jaunifier un rat ?

.

 _ _ **_ Hermione apparaît dans l'encadrement du wagon.**__

 **Zacharias** __(s'étouffe en mangeant des chips__ _)_ : Nooon. Granger, c'est pas ce truc-là. Granger ! T'es ce truc ? Tu peux être ce truc, Granger ?

 **Hermione** : La ferme, Smith.

 **Theodore** : Que ce soit dans le premier ou le sixième film, ils ont vraiment du mal à rester fidèle à ton allure, hein.

.

 _ _ **\- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le sien.**__

 **Djouh** : Pourquoi parler de Neville ? Ils en ont rien à cirer que le mec au crapaud s'appelle Neville, Theodore ou Zacharias.

 **Zacharias** & **Theodore** : Chut.

.

 _ _ **\- Oooh. Tu fais de la magie ? Voyons ça.**__

 **Djouh** : Et vous l'avez pas tapée ?

 **Drago** : Pas envoyée chier ?

 **Zacharias** : Rien ?

 **Blaise** : Euuuurk.

 **Theodore** : Bande de nazes.

.

 _ _ **\- Soleil, jonquille et mimosa ; que ce gros vilain rat ; en jaune soit colorié de la tête aux pieds.**__

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _las__ _)_ : Tu y as cru ? _(_ _ _grimace__ _)_ Mais tu t'es fait avoir en beauté mais wouaw. Incroyable.

 **Zacharias** : Oh. Un rat jaune. Tu es doué, Weasley.

 **Ron** : Foutez-vous de la tronche de Harry, plutôt que de la mienne. J'ai assez donné jusqu'à ma mort.

 **Blaise** : T'as vu ça, Potter ? C'est beau la solidarité entre amis _(_ _ _à Ron__ _)_ Toi t'es un vrai ami, c'est bien.

 **Harry** : Je t'enquiquine, Zabini.

 **Ron** : Moi aussi.

 **Blaise** : Ah mais j'étais sérieux, Weasley. Pas de pitié, entre amis. Drago et Theo peuvent le certifier.

.

 _ _ **\- Tu appelles ça « jeter un sort » ?**__

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _mordant un coussin__ _)_ : Arrrrgh ! Elle m'énerve ! Mais elle m'énerrrrve ! Jetez la du train, qu'on en parle plus !

 **Djouh** _(_ _ _retire doucement le coussin des mains de Zacharias__ _)_ : Tu permets ? Ça ne se mange pas.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _pour compenser la perte tragique du coussin, il commence à cogner sa tête contre l'épaule de Theodore, qui roule des yeux__ _)_ : Elle m'énerve. Elle m'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerrrrrrrrrrrve.

 **\- Avoue que ce n'est pas une réussite.**

 **Ysaline** : On se détend, Zach. On se détend. Et n'oublie pas : le meurtre ne résout rien.

 **Theodore** : Bah... un peu quand même, faut l'avouer.

.

 _ _ **\- Moi, je n'ai lancé que quelques sorts faciles, bien sûr. Ça a marché à chaque fois.**__

 **Theodore** : Comment elle a fait ? Elle a pas le droit. Ils font n'importe quoi, ces moldus. Ils n'ont rien compris et... _(à son tour, cogne sa tête sur l'épaule de Zacharias_ ) ça m'énerve.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _lui tapote la tête__ _)_ : Là. Là. Papa est là.

 **Djouh** : C'est dans le livre.

 **Ysaline** : Peut-être mais... j'me demande aussi pourquoi avant Poudlard, quand ils y connaissent encore que dalle, ils pourraient faire de la magie autre qu'instinctive. Et qu'une fois qu'ils commencent à apprendre, bah PAF ils peuvent plus.

.

 _ _ **\- Par exemple , oculus reparo.**__

 **Blaise** : Ça sert à quoi de réparer quelque chose qui n'est pas cassé ?

 **Theodore** : Bah comme ça elle est sûre que c'est plus cassé après. On peut pas lui dire « hép, non. Toi, là, oui toi, tu m'as arnaqué. Elles sont encore cassées, mes lunettes ». Là elle peut faire la maligne et demander « tes lunettes sont-elles cassées ? » et l'autre est obligé de répondre non puisqu'elles ne le sont pas. Granger peut donc dire « héhéhé c'est grâce à moi ».

 **Hermione** : C'est grotesque.

 **Zacharias** : Mais les lunettes n'étaient pas cassées, à la base.

.

 _ _ **_ Harry et Ron se regardent.**__

 **Blaise** : Weasley ? C'est le mec qui te joue qui a des mimiques géniales ou, en fait, tu es génial et tu te contentes de bien le cacher ?

.

 _ _ **\- Nom d'une chouette. Tu es Harry Potter.**__

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _les yeux plissés__ _)_ : Nom d'une chouette ? Mais... pourquoi tu sors déjà des expressions sorcières alors que t'en es une depuis trois semaines ?

.

 _ _ **\- Je suis Hermione Granger. Eeeet toi ? Tu es ?**__

 **Drago** : Désagréable. Tu es désagréable, Granger.

.

 _ _ **\- Moi ? Ron Weasley.**__

 _ _ **\- Enchanté.**__

 **Drago** : Granger ? Est-ce que tu te disais, à l'époque, que ce serait un de tes meilleurs amis, que tu l'aimerais, et tout le tralala ?

 **Hermione** : Euh... non.

 **Drago** : Lui non plus.

 **Djouh** : Et t'es vachement désagréable, pour le coup. Pourquoi tu grimaçais et tout ?

.

 _ _ **\- Vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorciers. On ne va plus tarder à arriver.**__

 **Ysaline** : Pourquoi préciser « de sorcier » ? Ils vont dans une école de sorcellerie, c'est un peu évident qu'ils vont pas mettre des robes de... soirées, ou des tenues d'elfe de maison ou je sais pas, moi.

 **Zacharias** & **Theodore** _(_ _ _souriant__ _)_ : Alors tais-toi.

 **Ysaline** : Ton pote Theodore est méchant. Et l'autre, Smith, aussi.

 **Drago** _(_ _ _gentiment moqueur__ _)_ : Pauvre choute.

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	19. 00h36m03s - - 00h39m49s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : 00h36m03s - - 00h39m49s**

 _ _ **\- Au fait, j'te signale que tu as une**__ _ _ **tache**__ _ _ **, sur le nez.**__

 **Blaise :** Mais non. C'est la banquette qui a une **tache**... voire deux.

 **Zacharias** : C'était même pas drôle.

 **Theodore** : Je confirme.

 **Zacharias** : T'es gentil, toi.

 **Theodore** & **Zacharias** _(_ _ _qui imite le premier__ _)_ : La ferme, abruti.

.

 _ _ **_ Le train arrive en gare.**__

 **Zacharias** : Bieeeen... soit Hagrid a vachement grandi depuis la dernière fois... soit c'est un train pour minimoys.

 **Ysaline** : Tu sais pas te taire, toi, un peu ?

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _ricane__ _)_ : C'est toi qui dis ça ?

.

 _ _ **\- Les « première année », par ici, s'il-vous-plaît. Allons, allons, soyez pas timides.**__

 **Drago** : De un, y a encore personne qui est descendu du train. C'est normal que personne le rejoigne, du coup.

 **Blaise** : De deux, qui voudrait aller le voir ? Mis à part Potter et les deux idiots qui l'accompagnent... mais ils ne comptent pas.

 **Djouh** : On se croirait dans Pokemon, là. Quand Miaouss s'imagine un scénario avec leur boss et que... ouais, j'me tais.

.

 _ _ **\- Allons, dépêchons, dépêchons.**__

 **Theodore** : Y a pas le feu au lac !

 **Zacharias** : Dommage. Les barques seraient peut-être moins lentes... et quelques unes auraient pu cramer.

 **Theodore** : La tienne, par exemple.

 **Zacharias** : Tu aurais été triste de ne jamais me connaître.

 **Theodore** : Bah voyons, v'là autre chose. Tu oublies de dire que Granger est la femme de ma vie.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _regarde Granger__ _)_ : Veinarde.

.

 _ _ **_ Ils montent les escaliers. On voit brièvement Drago.**__

 **Theodore** : Je suis toujours aussi content de ne pas être dans le film.

 **Zacharias** : Ils ne t'ont pas mis ? Les enfoiréééééés !

 **Djouh** : T'y es pas non plus, hein.

 **Zacharias** : Tss. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. Les seuls qui valent un tant soit peu la peine d'être là n'y sont pas... tss... MOLDUS.

 **Ysaline** : Ah ouais. Clairement. C'est des moldus qui ont fait le film.

 **Theodore** : Et fait gaffe, on dirait presque que tu viens de dire un truc gentil me concernant.

.

 _ _ **\- Vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons.**__

 **Harry** : Dites-moi qu'on ne va pas voir la répartition.

 **Mégane** : On ne va pas voir la répartition.

 **Harry** : Ouf.

.

 _ _ **\- Elles ont pour noms : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.**__

 **Hermione** : Tiens, McGonagall t'a regardé, Malefoy.

 **Blaise** : C'est juste un jeu de la part des gloglos qui ont fait le film, non ?

 **Drago** : C'est quoi... cette... tête ? J'aurais jamais osé quitter ma chambre avec ça sur la tête. Encore moins aller dans une gare, puis dans un train, puis à Poudlard.

 **Mégane** : J'ai jamais pigé pourquoi vous y alliez en train, d'ailleurs. C'est molduuuu.

 **Zacharias** : On a cherché d'autres trucs avant, hein, faut pas croire.

 **Mégane** : Mais les sorciers de sang-pur, ça les a pas choqués de devoir utiliser un truc moldu ?

 **Theodore** : Quoi ? Parce que tu crois que le ministère leur a demandé leur avis ?

.

 _ _ **\- Pendant votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille.**__

 **Zacharias** : Pas de bol.

 **Drago** : Potter ? Les Gryffondors te prenaient pour leur elfe de maison, eux aussi ?

 **Harry** : Écrase, Malefoy.

.

 _ _ **\- Vos succès feront gagner des points à votre maison. Toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre.**__

 **Drago** : T'as fait perdre plus de points à Gryffondor que tu n'en as fait gagner, nàn ?

 **Theodore** : Hmm, c'est pas dit. Dumbledore avait quand même le chic pour leur donner des points sans raison valable. Ou parce qu'ils avaient enfreints toutes les règles de Poudlard, failli crever, tout ça.

 **Djouh** : Comme en première année ?

 **Theodore** : Totalement.

.

 _ _ **\- A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la coupe des maisons.**__

 **Drago** : Elle aurait pu préciser que Dumbledore ferait tout pour que ce soit Gryffondor qui gagne.

 **Hermione** : Faut accepter la défaite, Malefoy.

 **Blaise** : Sauf que non. ON avait gagné. Et à la loyale... pour une fois.

 **Theodore** : Et c'est pas parce que ça remonte à notre première année qu'il y a prescription.

 **Drago** : Potter, et toute sa clique, pas que lui, est toujours à se plaindre « ouais, Rogue, il est trop partial. Il avantage toujours les Serpentards. Il nous saque toujours, nous, les pauvres et adooooraaaables petits Gryffondors » mais jamais vous vous dites que Dumbledore agit exactement de la même manière avec vous. Voire pire. Vous allez pas me faire croire que les points donnés à Londubat c'était pas PILE pour que vous nous dépassiez.

 **Ysaline** : Y en a qui ont la rancune tenace, c'est bien.

.

 _ _ **\- Trevoooor !**__

 **Drago** : Bouleeeet.

 **Hermione** : C'est bien de s'en prendre à des gens qui ne sont pas là pour se défendre.

 **Drago** _(_ _ _hausse les épaules__ _)_ : Même si Londubat avait été là, il se serait pas défendu.

 **Zacharias** : Imaginez un peu... Londubat à Serpentard.

 **Blaise** : Ah vaut mieux pas, non. Toi, on imagine plutôt bien mais lui... brr... non.

.

 _ _ **\- La cérémonie de répartition va bientôt commencer.**__

 **Zacharias** : Elle allait déjà bientôt commencer avant qu'elle se mette à parler, donc... bon...

 **Theodore** : Mais tais-toiiiiii.

 **Zacharias** : T'aimerais bien, hein. Mais non. Jamais.

.

 _ _ **\- C'était donc vrai. Ce que j'ai entendu dans le train.**__

 _ _ **_ Harry se retourne. On voit sa cicatrice.**__

 **Harry** : Vas-y, Malefoy. Je suis prêt à entendre ta remarque.

 **Zacharias** & **Theodore** : Tu peux pas la mettre encore plus en évidence, ta balafre ?

 **Drago** : Ils l'ont faite à ma place.

.

 _ _ **\- Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard.**__

 **Drago** _(_ _ _glisse dans le fauteuil__ _)_ : C'est pas vraiiii.

 **Ysaline** : Attention. Je vais tomber, si tu continues.

 **Drago** : Je veux disparaître. J'ai envie de me frapper, là.

 **Zacharias** : Je peux le faire, si tu veux.

 **Ron** : Qu'on ne dise plus, après ça, que Smith n'aide pas son prochain.

.

 _ _ **_ Seamus regarde Harry.**__

 **Ron** : Le petit bazar c'est Seamus ?

 **Djouh** : Oui. Ils ont un peu oublié qu'il était supposé être... pff... plus je vois les films plus je vois ce qui est bancal dedans. C'est pourtant pas difficile à trouver, un blond.

 **Ysaline** : Puis, au pire, ils le teignent comme Felton-Malefoy.

 **Drago** : QUOI ! Je suis pas un vrai blond ?

.

 _ _ **\- Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.**__

 _ _ **_ Ron ricane.**__

 **Blaise** : Bonjour la discrétion.

 **Hermione** : Discrétion ? Avec Ron ? Il ne connaît pas ce mot-là, Zabini.

 **Blaise** _(_ _ _regarde le rouquin__ _)_ : J'aurais pas aimé, à ta place. T'as vu comment elle te rabaisse !

 **Theodore** : Il le sait. Il a l'habitude, en plus.

 **Zacharias** : C'est son côté maso qui parle. Enfin... qui se tait, là, surtout.

.

 _ _ **\- Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le**__ _ _ **tien**__ _ _ **. Un rouquin et une robe de seconde main, tu es forcément un Weasley.**__

 **Theodore** : Ça sonnerait presque comme quelque chose de méchant.

 **Zacharias** : La frite se déchaîne. Et c'est toi la frite, hein, Nott. Histoire que tu ne me dises pas que tu ne te sentais pas concerné.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _souffle__ _)_ : J'en peux plus. J'en peux plus. Drago ? Tu veux bien prendre ma place ?

 **Drago** : Même pas en rêve.

.

 _ _ **\- Tu t'apercevras vite que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres, Potter.**__

 **Hermione** : J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir...

 **Blaise** : Un mini Lucius Malefoy sous le nez.

 **Theodore** : En plus ridicule. Au moins, Lucius Malefoy il en jette.

.

 _ _ **\- Évite de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux.**__

 **Zacharias** : Avis à la population ! Malefoy n'est pas un gens douteux ! Je répète : Malefoy n'est pas un gens douteux !

.

 _ _ **\- Je peux te conseiller.**__

 **Theodore** : Moi aussi, Potter. Pour tout ce que te dit ou te conseille Drago, fais l'exact opposé. Bon, comme tu ne vas même pas lui serrer la main... oublie. Je dis presque n'importe quoi. Je sors. Pas taper. (se fait frapper) J'aurais dû m'en douter.

 **Zacharias** : Trop tentant.

.

 _ _ **\- Je sais qui sont les gens douteux. Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils.**__

 **Blaise** : Baaah un peu quand même, si. Pour rester avec Weasley, Granger, Hagrid et toute cette bande de patates, faut pas être net.

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	20. 00h39m49s - - 00h43m56s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : 00h39m49s - - 00h43m56s**

 _ _ **Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.**__

 **Theodore** : Granger ? Comment elle fait, ta voisine, pour pas te taper ?

 **Hermione** : Elle sait se tenir, elle.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _lève les yeux au ciel__ _)_ : Bah. Voyons.

 **Hermione** : Puis, toi, on ne te voit pas _(_ _ _sourit__ _)_ Tu es jaloux.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _soupir__ _)_ : C'est vrai. J'avoue tout. Je meurs d'envie d'être, moi aussi, ridiculisé par une bande de moldus minimoys. J'aime ça. C'est mon plan d'avenir, être ridicule. Dommage, tu m'as dépassé.

 **Hermione** : Pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable.

.

 _ _ **\- Je vais vous énoncer quelques points du règlement intérieur.**__

 **Ron** : Il aurait pas pu attendre qu'on soit installés ? On aurait été plus attentifs.

 **Theodore** & **Hermione** : C'est beau de rêver.

 **Zacharias** : Ça fait peur de voir que vous pouvez penser la même chose.

 **Blaise** : Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens quand vous parlez en même temps.

.

 _ _ **\- Les « première année » doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit à tous les élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt.**__

 **Blaise** : C'est quoi déjà le nom de cette forêt ? La forêt autorisée ?

 **Drago** : Ça aurait été un comble qu'elle soit interdite !

 **Theodore** : Hmm, maintenant que vous le dites. Je pense bien que c'était la forêt interdite qui était interdite.

 **Zacharias** : Il devait dire ça en visant spécialement Potter, je crois.

 **Drago** : Si elle avait vraiment été interdite, pourquoi on nous y a envoyé en retenue en pleine nuit hein !

.

 _ _ **\- De plus, notre concierge, monsieur Rusard, m'a chargé de vous rappeler que l'accès au troisième étage de l'aile droite est également interdit. À moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.**__

 **Hermione** : Il aurait juste dit que c'était interdit... ajouter ça éveille la curiosité.

 **Theodore** : D'un autre côté, si on ne sait pas pourquoi c'est interdit, on pourrait penser que ce n'est pas une interdiction fondée et qu'on a donc pas à s'y plier.

 **Blaise** : Puis, on pourrait penser qu'on ne garderait rien de troooooop dangereux dans une ECOLE ! Je dis ça... je dis rien.

 **Hermione** _(_ _ _ignore Blaise__ _)_ : Nott, tu m'agaces.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _prend une chips dans le paquet de Zacharias__ _)_ : Tu veux la chips de l'inimitié ?

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _choqué__ _)_ : Theodore !

 **Theodore** : Quoi ? La chips de l'amitié a déjà été mangée.

.

 _ _ **\- Hermione Granger.**__

 **Hermione** : Et ceux d'avant ? Ils comptent pas ?

 **Theodore** : Tu comptes pas non plus, hein.

 **Harry** : Sois sympa, Nott. Tu veux ?

 **Theodore** : Non.

.

 _ _ **\- Oh non. Très bien. On se détend.**__

 _ _ **\- Une malade cette fille, moi j'te l'dis.**__

 **Blaise** : Potter a déjà oublié toutes ses grimaces dégoûtées ?

 **Drago** : Baaaah, Weasley craint moins que Potter, en fait. Je le plaindrais presque, le rouquin.

 **Ron** : Je suis dans un monde parallèle. Au secouuuurs.

 **Zacharias** : Weasley, ma main va venir te frapper à la perpendiculaire si tu ne cesses pas de dire des âneries.

.

 _ _ **\- Drago Malefoy.**__

 **Drago** : Non mais c'est quoi cette tête ? Et ces cheveux ? Non mais c'est quoi ça !

 **Blaise** & **Theodore** : Toi.

.

 _ _ **_ McGonagall allait poser le choixpeau mais, il n'est pas encore sur la tête de Drago que...**__

 _ _ **\- Serpentard !**__

 **Zacharias** : Classe quand même. Vraiment classe.

.

 _ _ **\- Tous les sorciers et sorcières qui ont mal**__ _ _ **tourné**__ _ _ **étaient à Serpentard.**__

 **Zacharias** : C'est beau les préjugés. _(_ _ _applaudit__ _)_

 **Blaise** : Pettigrow était à Serpentard ? C'est. Trop. Fort !

 **Drago** : Et Quirrel aussi. On est trop bons !

 **Harry** : Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Trop bon, trop con.

.

 _ _ **\- Susan Bones.**__

 **Zacharias** : Mais... mais non ! Moon. Nott. Puis Potter. Potter ! Pas Bones !

 **Theodore** : L'alphabet moldu est une chose très étrange.

 **Blaise** : C'est qui le mec à côté de Bones ? Il est bizarre et...

 **Ysaline** : Imaginez, c'est Blaise.

 **Blaise** : Argh ! Non !

 **Djouh** : En plus c'est possible. Comme pour Theodore, on parle de lui dans le chapitre de la répartition.

.

 _ _ **_ Harry regarde Rogue et a mal à la cicatrice.**__

 **Drago** & **Blaise** : Mais c'est pas Rogue, zut !

 **Theodore** & **Hermione** : Il y a Quirrel juste à côté.

 **Hermione** : C'est fait pour semer le doute.

 **Zacharias** : Theodore ? Je te déshérite. Tu n'auras plus de chips. On ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi.

 **Theodore** : Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est elle !

 **Blaise** _(_ _ _fronce les sourcils__ _)_ : Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tu devrais être content que Smith te fiche la paix.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _se tait un instant__ _)_ : Certes. Mais... certes.

.

 _ _ **\- Ronald Weasley.**__

 **Drago** : Tu pouvais pas avoir l'air plus tarte, Weasley. Je félicite ton acteur.

 **Ron** : La ferme, Malefoy.

 **Blaise** : Londubat. Finnigan. Thomas. Potter. Ils sont pas encore passés et on appelle Weasley ? Faudrait leur apprendre l'alphabet à ceux-là.

.

 _ _ **\- Ah ! Encore un Weasley.**__

 **Blaise** : Tu as peur d'un chapeau ? T'es grave, quand même.

 **Ron** : Un chapeau... qui parle ! Et qui peut lire dans ta tête.

.

 _ _ **\- Avec toi, pas la moindre hésitation. Gryffondor.**__

 **Zacharias** : Il a quand même eu plus d'hésitations qu'avec Malefoy. J'dis ça, j'dis rien.

 **Theodore** : Ne dis rien, ça vaut mieux.

 **Hermione** : C'est valable pour toi aussi, Nott.

 **Theodore** : Elle m'éneeeerve.

.

 _ _ **\- Harry Potter.**__

 _ _ **_ Tout le monde se tait. Les applaudissements cessent.**__

 **Drago** _(_ _ _soupire__ _)_ : Potter. Non mais quelle horreur. Imaginez, il n'aurait pas survécu à Voldemort.

 **Djouh** : Et bien tu serais un gentil petit mangemort stupide et borné.

 **Theodore** : Boarf. Il est un gentil petit imbécile stupide et borné. C'est pareil.

 **Drago** : Pff, pourquoi on est amis, déjà, tu peux me rappeler ?

.

 _ _ **\- Hmm, difficile. Très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage.**__

 **Blaise** : Il confond courage et stupidité.

 **Djouh** : Le pire c'est que ça doit faire des siècles que ça dure.

.

 _ _ **\- Et des qualités intellectuelles aussi.**__

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _étonné__ _)_ : Potter ? Tu as fait comment pour lancer un sortilège de confusion sur le choixpeau ?

 **Harry** : Grmpf.

 **Zacharias** : Ah. Tu sais pas non plus.

.

 _ _ **\- Il y a du talent.**__

 **Drago** : Pour désobéir au règlement. Pour t'attirer des ennuis. Pour faire tuer tes proches. Hmm ouaip, pas mal de talent.

.

 _ _ **\- Un désir de faire ses preuves.**__

 **Theodore** : Et pourtant, aux yeux du reste du monde, il n'a rien à prouver.

 **Drago** : Tu parles, Charles.

.

 _ _ **\- Alors, où vais-je te mettre ?**__

 **Blaise** _(_ _ _crie__ _)_ : 4 Privet Drive !

 **Drago** : Ça aurait été merveilleux.

.

 _ _ **\- Pas à Serpentard. Pas à Serpentard.**__

 **Blaise** : Il n'y a pas de risque, Pot'd'terre.

 **Harry** : Oh. Tu pourrais être surpris.

 **Drago** _(_ _ _en train de manger des chips__ _)_ : ARGH ! Quoi ?

 **Ysaline** _(_ _ _lui tapote l'épaule__ _)_ : Dis-toi que tu as échappé au pire. N'y pense plus et mange.

.

 _-_ _ _ **Pas à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?**__

 **Theodore** : Bah il vient de le dire.

 **Hermione** : Nott, arrête d'essayer de te faire passer pour plus bête que tu ne l'es réellement.

 **Theodore** : Pourquoi ? J'ai aucun mal à me faire passer pour plus bête que je ne le suis, vu que je ne le suis pas.

.

 _ _ **\- Il vaut mieux... Gryffondor !**__

 **Drago** : C'est sûr qu'il vaut mieux ça.

 **Blaise** : Imaginez qu'on ait eu Potter.

 **Theodore** : Dumbledore aurait fait quoi à votre avis ? Il aurait avantagé Serpentard ?

 **Drago** : Pas la peine. On est naturellement meilleurs que Gryffondor. Pas besoin de nous avantager, du coup.

 **Ysaline** : Et Rogue aurait fait comment avec Potter ? Il l'aurait puni et aurait retiré des points aussi ou pas ?

 **Djouh** : Y aurait surtout eu pas mal de morts à Serpentard. « Noooon ! Pas Potter ! Je refuse d'être dans sa maisoooooon ».

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	21. 00h43m56s - - 00h47m22s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :** **0h 43m 56s - - 0h 47m 22s**

_ _**Tout le monde applaudit**_.

 **Drago** : Merlin… mais quel suspens atroce. C'est tellement surprenant. Ma foi… j'en reviens pas.

 **Harry** : La ferme, Malefoy.

 **Djouh** : Potter, tu te tais sinon je t'enferme dans les toilettes.

 **Blaise** : Ah tiens… ça faisait longtemps.

.

_ _**McGonagall réclame le silence.**_

 **Hermione** : Ah tiens, Zabini, tu n'es pas passé. Comme c'est étrange.

 **Blaise** : Granger ! Mais… mais tu sais dire des trucs intelligents ? ( _Sépare bien ses mots_ ) Pas. Possible.

 **Theodore** ( _Grimace_ ) : Ah. Parce que c'était intelligent, ça ? T'es sûr ?

 **Blaise** : Non.

.

 _ **\- Votre attention, s'il-vous-plaît.**_

 _ **_ Dumbledore se lève.**_

 **Ysaline** : J'ai juste une remarque à faire… Pourquoi ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui réclame le silence si c'est lui qui cause ?

 **Drago** : Parce que c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout.

 **Ysaline** : D'acc. Merci !

.

 **\- Que le banquet… commence.**

 **_ Les plats se remplissent.**

 **Mégane** : Ça demande une sacrée coordination, non ?

 **Theodore** : Je suppose que oui. Oui.

 **Hermione** : Génial. Il suppose, lui, maintenant. Manquait plus que ça.

 **Zacharias** : Granger ? Tais-toi, par pitiéééééé.

 **Ron** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ? J't'ai jamais vue comme ça ?

.

_ _**Drago arbore un petit sourire en coin**_ **.**

 **Drago** : J'aime pas ma tête. J'aime vraiment pas ma tête.

 **Blaise** : C'est qui le mec bizarre en face de toi ? Regarde ! Le brun, là.

 **Drago** : Un BBNI.

 **Ron** & **Zacharias** & **Ysaline** : Gnéééé ?

 **Theodore** ( _traduisant_ ) : Brun Bizarre Non Identifié.

 **Zacharias** ** & Ron** : Que vous vous compreniez comme ça c'est vraiment flippant.

.

_ _**Ron mange. Il a une cuisse de poulet dans chaque main.**_

 **Blaise** : C'est… écœurant.

 **Zacharias** : Je dirais même plus… Weasleyen.

 **Blaise** : Woooh. J'aurais pas aimééééé.

.

 _ **\- Je suis moitié-moitié. Mon père est un moldu. Ma mère, une sorcière.**_

 **Ysaline** : Et toi t'es brun et pas blond.

 **Theodore** : Ce n'est qu'une couleur de cheveux.

 **Ysaline** : Ça commence comme ça puis après ça finit avec Neville qui se marie avec Luna !

 **Theodore** : Euh…

 **Ysaline** : Imagines, tu aurais été blond au lieu d'être brun. Smith aurait été roux au lieu d'être blond. Ron aurait été, euh, blanc au lieu d'être roux. C'est toujours qu'une couleur ?

 **Theodore** : Oui.

 **Zacharias** : Et Granger ?

 **Ysaline** : Inexistante.

 **Theodore & Zacharias **: Alors je suis prêt à rassembler à Potter.

.

 _ **_ Hermione sourit.**_

 **Blaise** : Tu as un sourire débile, Granger. On dirait que tu ne sais pas comment couper ta viande.

 **Drago** : Elle n'est pas habituée à manger avec des couverts, c'est tout.

 **Ysaline** ( _lui tape la tête_ ) : Les moldus ont des couverts.

 **Drago** : Je sais. Je sais ( _se protège_ ) Pas taper. Mais… ça peut être l'exception qui confirme la règle, nàn ?

 **Ysaline** : Hmmm… yup.

.

 _ **\- Dis-moi, Percy. Qui est le professeur à côté du professeur Quirrell ?**_

 **Blaise** : Qu'il reconnaisse Quirrell c'est normal… mais Percy ?

 **Zacharias** : C'est Rogue ?

 **Theodore** : Non. Tu ne reconnais pas madame Bibine ?

 **Zacharias** : Haaaan ! Maintenant que tu le dis, ouais.

.

 _ **\- C'est le professeur Rogue, le directeur de Serpentard.**_

 **Drago** : On a du bol, hein.

 **Harry** : Faut le dire vite et à l'envers. Même si, au final, c'est un gentil.

 **Blaise** ( _réfléchit un instant_ ) : Hein bol du a on.

 **Harry** : Quoi ?

 **Blaise** : Tu as dit de le dire à l'envers.

.

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il enseigne ?**_

 _ **\- Les potions.**_

 **Blaise** : Il ne va pas faire le coup pour tous les profs, quand même, rassurez-moi.

 **Djouh** : Non, ne t'en fais pas…

 **Blaise** : Parce que sinon, y aurait fallu le frapper. Fort. Très fort.

 **Djouh** : Tu peux le frapper très fort quand même.

.

 _ **\- Mais tout le monde sait qu'il préfère les forces du mal. Il veut le poste de Quirrell depuis des années.**_

 **Zacharias** : Faux ! Tout le monde ne le sait pas. Les gens qui ne le connaissent pas ne peuvent pas le savoir. CQFD.

 **Theodore** ( _perplexe_ ) : Quirrell, c'était pas la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

 **Zacharias** : Tu sais bien que si.

 **Theodore** : Alors pourquoi il a dit que… bref… je ne comprends rien… c'est pas grave.

 **Hermione** : Ce n'est pas nouveau.

 **Theodore** : Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu stupide, Granger. Trouve-toi une autre victime.

 **Hermione** : Victime ?

 **Theodore** : Parfaitement, victime. Je suis victime de ta bêtise.

.

_ _**Ron se sert quand Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête apparaît**_ **.**

 **Drago** : Joli le petit cri, Weasley.

 **Ron** : Ce n'est pas moi qui ai crié.

 **Blaise** : Si on part du principe que le mec qui a crié joue ton rôle, on peut dire que le temps du film, il est toi et que, donc, tu as crié.

 **Hermione** : Avec le même raisonnement, on peut aussi conclure que ni Nott, ni Smith, ni toi n'existaient.

 **Djouh** : Baaaah techniquement… on voit Zach dans le cinq et Blaise dans le six.

.

_ _**Les autres fantômes arrivent à leur tour dans la Grande Salle**_.

 **Zacharias** : Nous, avec le Moine Gras, on a un peu l'air cloche, quand même… rien qu'avec son nom…

 **Blaise** : C'est clair. Surtout si on le compare au Baron Sanglant.

 **Drago** : Et même le Quasi-Sans-Tête des Gryffondor sonne mieux.

 **Zacharias** : C'est gentil de me remonter le moral.

.

\- _**Bonsoir Sir Nicholas. L'été a été agréable ?**_

 **Drago** : Sans une armée de pingouins enragés à Gryffondor… il ne peut que l'être.

.

\- _**Maussade. Le club des chasseurs sans tête a rejeté, une fois encore, ma candidature.**_

 **Zacharias** : Bah, en même temps… dans « sans tête » y a légèrement « sans tête ».

 **Hermione** : Il est QUASI sans tête, Smith.

 **Zacharias** : Et si, à un devoir, tu as QUASI tout bon… tu as tout bon ?

 **Theodore** : Ooh ! Tape m'en cinq, Smith !

.

 _ **\- Mais, j'vous connais ! Vous êtes Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête !**_

 **Blaise** : Weasley, ou l'art de ne pas réfléchir avant de parler.

 **Drago** : Zabini, ou l'art d'être l'hôpital se moquant de la charité.

.

 _ **\- Quasi-Sans-Tête ? Comment peut-on être Quasi-Sans-Tête ?**_

 **Theodore** : C'est pas dans ( _l'imite_ ) L'histoiiiire de Poudlaaaard ?

 **Hermione** : Si tu l'avais lu, tu saurais que non.

 **Theodore** : Page 123, on parle, pour la première fois, de Salazar Serpentard. Avant, on avait déjà parlé de Godric Gryffondor, de Rowena Serdaigle et de Helga Poufsouffle. Salazar, lui, n'apparaît pas avant la page 123.

 **Zacharias** : Fliiiipaaaaant.

.

 _ **\- Comme ceci.**_

 **Theodore** : Répugnant.

 **Drago** : Écœurant.

 **Zacharias** : Gerbant.

 **Blaise** : Trop coooool !

.

 _ **\- Méfiez-vous des escaliers. Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête.**_

 **Theodore** : Alors Granger… qui faut-il remercier pour ces escaliers idiots ?

 **Hermione** ( _entre les dents_ ) : Je ne sais pas.

 **Theodore** : Ce n'est pas dans l'Histoiiiiire de Poudlaaaard ?

 **Hermione** : Non. Si. Peut-être. Je… sais pas. Je sais plus. Tu m'embrouilles !

.

\- _**Suivez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît. Ne**_ _ **traînez**_ _ **pas ! Allons. Dépêchez-vous.**_

 **Blaise** : Mais il arrête pas une seconde de râler, lui ?

 **Ron** : Non. Il n'arrête pas.

 **Drago** : Comment tu fais pour tenir ?

 **Blaise & Theodore **: Et tu crois qu'on fait comment, nous ? Y a pas le choix !

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	22. 0h 47m 22s - - 0h 50m 00s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _J'aurais dû poster plus tôt mais je suis allée voir Fantastic Beasts (et OMG JGUGBIL)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :** **0h 47m 22s - - 0h 50m 00s**

 _ _ **\- Le dortoir des garçons est en haut, au fond, à gauche. Celui des**__ _ _ **filles**__ _ _ **en haut à droite.**__

 **Drago** : Au fond ou pas au fond ?

 **Ysaline** : Et ça sert à quoi d'opposer les dortoirs à droite et à gauche ? Les escaliers des filles font toboggans pour les mecs. D'ailleurs comment des escaliers peuvent savoir si c'est un mec ou une fille, sérieux ? Et si une fille porte un mec, ça fait toboggan ou pas ?

 **Blaise** : Sérieux ? Vous avez un toboggan, vous ?

 **Theodore** : Il est probable que nous aussi, Blaise.

 **Djouh** : Vous n'avez jamais essayé de monter ?

 **Drago** : Boarf, elles savaient très bien venir toutes seules.

.

 _ _ **\- Vous y trouverez toutes vos affaires. On vous les a déjà montées.**__

 **Ysaline** : Imaginez il aurait dit « vous ne trouverez pas vos affaires. Vous devez retourner les chercher dans le train. Oups, il est déjà parti. »

 **Djouh** : Là, Potter aurait regretté de ne pas être à Serpentard.

 **Harry** : Jamais !

 **Mégane** : Harry... Djouh ne te demandait pas ton avis. Djouh ne demande jamais ton avis.

.

 _ _ **_ Harry regarde par la fenêtre.**__

 **Blaise** : Tu es triste, Potter ?

 **Drago** : Tes moldus te manquent déjà ? Comme c'est mignon !

 **Harry** : Non. Mais...

 **Ysaline** : La ferme.

 **Drago** _(_ _ _tout sourire__ _)_ : Tu sais que tu me parais de moins en moins flippante ? Au contraire, plus tu parles plus tu deviens... normale.

 **Ysaline** : Parce que je paraissais flippante et anormale ?

 **Theodore** : On se demande bien comment c'est possible.

.

 _ _ **_ Il caresse Hedwige.**__

 **Zacharias** : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici, la bestiole ?

 **Hermione** : Ça s'appelle un oiseau.

 **Theodore** : J'irais même plus loin en disant que ça s'appelle une chouette. Wouaaaw.

 **Harry** : Nott qui défend Smith ? On aura tout vu.

 **Theodore** : Je ne le défends pas !

 **Zacharias** : Il enfonce Granger.

 **Theodore** : Ce qui est fondamentalement différent.

 **Harry** : Bien sûr. Suis-je bête.

 **Zacharias** & **Theodore** : Tu te poses encore la question ?

.

 _ _ **_ Harry et Ron courent.**__

 **Blaise** : Si Rusard vous avait vus courir dans les couloirs...

 **Drago** : Il vous aurait assassinés sur place et aurait laissé vos cadavres pourrir au fond d'un placard. Et je suis même pas sûr que quelqu'un l'aurait remarqué. À part pour Potter, à la rigueur. Mais des Weasley y en a tellement... même ta mère aurait rien remarqué, Weasley.

.

 _ _ **_ Ils arrivent alors que tout le monde est en train d'écrire.**__

 **Ysaline** : Si Mcgo est en chatte... qu'est-ce que ces crétins d'élèves pouvaient écrire ?

 **Hermione** : Elle peut d'abord avoir été humaine, avoir donné les consignes, puis s'être transformée pour leur montrer. Ou avoir noté quelques consignes au tableau. Ou...

 **Blaise** : Oui, oui, on s'en tape.

.

 _ _ **\- Ouf. On y est. Imagine la tête de la vieille McGonagall si on était arrivés en retard.**__

 **Drago** : Ce n'est pas possible. Ce rouquin-là connaît forcément Weasley. Ils se ressemblent trop. Ils sont trop proches !

 **Blaise** : Proches ?

 **Drago** : Dans leur Weasleytude. Leurs bêtises. Leurs... bref.

.

 **Hermione** : Ne les écoute pas, Ron.

 **Ron** : Oh mais moi, j'écoute personne. Je suis neutre. Je suis la Suisse.

 **Ysaline** : Ronald le p'tit suisse. On en mangerait.

 **Djouh** : Dites-moi qu'elle a pas osé dire ce que je pense qu'elle a osé dire...

.

 _ _ **\- Vous êtes vachement douée.**__

 **Zacharias** : Fayot.

.

 _ _ **\- Oh, je vous remercie, monsieur Weasley. Mais il serait peut-être plus utile que je vous métamorphose, vous et monsieur Potter, en montre à gousset. Ainsi, l'un de vous arrivera peut-être à l'heure.**__

 **Blaise** : En fait, là, on est dans un rêve de Mcgo, non ?

 **Drago** : Montre à gousset. Weasley n'aurait même pas les moyens de s'en acheter une.

 **Hermione** : Elle parle de métamorphose.

 **Drago** : Tu as déjà vu une montre à gousset pauvre, toi ?

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _perplexe__ _)_ : C'est... une manière de voir les choses.

 **Blaise** : WEASLEY ! Pourquoi tes parents ont pas décidé de te transformer en montre à gousset puis de te vendre ? Ou te transformer en un truc plus cher et mieux, hein.

 **Ron** _(_ _ _entre ses dents__ _)_ : Je suis neutre. Je suis neutre.

.

 _ _ **\- On s'est perdus.**__

 _ _ **\- Ou alors peut-être en plan de l'école.**__

 **Ysaline** : Non, mais ça doit être grand, Poudlard, quand même... c'est normal de galérer au début. Puis on peut taper Potter mais pas Ron.

 **Drago** : Pourquoi ?

 **Ysaline** : Baaaah... Ron c'est Ron, donc il est pardonnable. Potter c'est Potter et lui il l'est pas, pardonnable. Et même s'il l'est, on le pardonne quand même pas.

.

 _ _ **_ Rogue entre dans sa salle de classe.**__

 **Ysaline** : Djouuuuh ! Retourne en arrièèèère !

 **Djouh** : Pourquoi ?

 **Ysaline** : Son entrée est trop parfaite pour n'être vue qu'une seule fois.

.

 _ _ **_ Rogue entre dans la classe (une seconde fois, donc).**__

 **Theodore** : Je pense que c'est l'un des seuls qui ne ridiculise pas la personne d'origine.

 **Djouh** & **Ysaline** : Oooh que oui !

.

 _ _ **\- Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni incantation idiote dans ce cours. Aussi, je m'attends à ce que vous ne compreniez rien à la science subtile et à l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions.**__

 **Ysaline** : Punaiiiiiiise mais il est parfait.

 **Drago** : N'exagérons rien, quand même.

 **Harry** : Oh si, il est bien. Je me demande même s'ils n'ont pas pris le vrai, l'ont un peu arrangé pour qu'on ne voit pas que c'est le vrai... puis casé dans le film.

 **Djouh** : Potter ? Arrête de dire des imbécillités sinon tu vas...

 **Zacharias** : Dans les toilettes.

 **Djouh** & **Zacharias** _(_ _ _se tapent dans la main__ _)_ : Yeah !

.

 _ _ **\- Néanmoins, pour ce qui est des quelques privilégiés qui possèdent des prédispositions...**__

 **Theodore** : C'est moi ou le faux Rogue a regardé Drago ?

 **Blaise** : C'est pas toi.

 **Theodore** : La bonne blague...

 **Drago** : Je suis pas si nul, hein.

 **Theodore** : Hum. Faut le dire vite.

 **Zacharias** : Et à l'env-hmm-hmm.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _la main sur la bouche de Zacharias__ _)_ : Tu ne dis rien. Blaise va le dire, sinon.

.

 _ _ **\- Je peux leur apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et à emprisonner l'essence. Je peux leur apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille et à distiller la grandeur. Et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon.**__

 **Blaise** : Comment le mini faux Malefoy boit les paroles du grand faux Rogue.

 **Hermione** : Pourquoi vous les distinguez, eux, des vrais, donc vous... et pas nous ?

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _la toise__ _)_ : Tu te poses vraiment la question ?

.

 **Theodore** : Pour un premier cours de potion, il est assez... flippant... quand même... je trouve.

 **Zacharias** : Couard.

 **Theodore** : Crétin.

 **Zacharias** : C'est tout ce que tu as à me répondre ? C'est une blague ?

* * *

 _A jeudi prochain !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	23. 0h 50m 00s - - 0h 52m 14s

_Hello,_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

 _Il s'agit du dernier chapitre de Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD que je poste cette année sur FFN. C'est même le dernier chapitre tout court que je poste sur FFN cette année. Toute mise à jour (etc.) sera dispo sur mon blog, par contre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 ** _PPS. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma ;_** _les références seront vraiment minimes_

* * *

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient... ni les personnages, ni le film, ni les acteurs, ni rieeeeeeeen... c'est triste :(

* * *

 **Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD**

 _Après avoir découvert leurs aventures sur grand écran, nos sorciers n'ont pas manqué l'occasion d'en parler autour d'eux. Les revoilà donc, chez les moldues rencontrées au cinéma, près à voir le premier film... avec de nouveaux invités._

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :** **0h 50m 00s - - 0h 52m 14s**

 _ _ **\- Cela étant, je suppose que certains sont venus à Poudlard en possession d'aptitudes si exceptionnelles qu'ils se sentent assez sûrs d'eux pour ne pas se montrer**__ _ _ **attentifs**__ _ _ **.**__

 **Blaise** : Là, pour le coup, j'oserais quand même dire... pauvre Potter.

 **Theodore** : Yép, j'avoue. Il prend des notes sur ce que dit Rogue et se fait encore... enguirlander pour ça.

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _hausse les épaules__ _)_ : Boarf. C'est Rogue, hein, têtes de pioches. Vous vouliez qu'il fasse quoi ? Qu'il dise « Oh monsieur P-Potter, c'est un si-si grand honneur » ?

 **Drago** : Non. Qu'il lui demande un autographe.

 **Harry** _(_ _ _à Hermione__ _)_ : Je vais vraiment finir par les tuer, ceux-là.

 **Zacharias** & **Drago** : Non, tu le feras pas.

 **Harry** : Et pourquoi ?

 **Theodore** & **Blaise** : Tu es Potter.

.

 _ _ **\- Monsieur... Potter.**__

 **Ysaline** : Y a que Rogue pour réussir à rendre le nom « Potter » classe.

 **Drago** : Et encore... non sans mal.

 **Djouh** : J'en connais une qui, si elle avait été là, t'aurais pendu pour les pieds pour avoir dit ça.

 **Mégane** : Ouaip, un tel sous-entendu... elle l'aurait jamais pardonné.

.

 _ _ **\- Notre nouvelle... célébrité.**__

 **Ysaline** : C'est vrai qu'il doit être un chouïa flippant, quand on a que onze ans.

 **Djouh** : Mais nààààn, il doit être trop cool.

 **Harry** : Faut l'dire vite.

 **Zacharias** : Et à l'envers _(_ _ _regarde Theodore, tout fier__ _)_ Ah ah aaaah !

 **Blaise** : Cool trop être doit il nàààààààààààààn mais.

.

 _ _ **\- Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?**__

 **Theodore** : Facile. La goutte du mort-vivant.

 **Zacharias** : Et Granger qui lève la main... elle va rester coincée, un jour, à force.

.

 _ _ **_ Il y a un bref regard entre Harry et Hermione.**__

 **Drago** : Vous avez l'air parfaitement ridicule.

 **Blaise** : Mais c'est quoi ce filmmmmmmmmmm ?

.

 _ _ **\- Vous ne savez pas.**__

 **Ron** _(_ _ _en train de manger des chips__ _)_ : Il est perspicace, ce Rogue.

 **Theodore** : Weasley, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

 **Zacharias** : On ne parle même pas du tout, c'est mieux.

 **Theodore** & **Hermione** : Et c'est lui qui dit ça...

.

 _ _ **\- Essayons encore.**__

 **Drago** : Il a de l'espoiiiir.

 **Mégane** : L'espoir fait vivre.

 **Ysaline** : Et si j'espère la mort de quelqu'un, ça le fait vivre ? Et si j'espère ma mort ?

.

 _ _ **\- Où iriez vous, monsieur Potter, si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?**__

 **Blaise** : Mais c'est bidoooon ! Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. Même si, bon, c'est pas dit que j'ai une chèvre à portée de main. C'est pas vraiment le genre de truc qu'on balade partout avec soi, une chèvre. Mais c'était une question donnée.

 **Harry** : Nous étions en première année, je te rappelle.

 **Theodore** : Certes mais... même Granger le savait.

 **Ron** : Hermione compte pas. C'est une miss-je-sais-tout.

 **Theodore** : Est-ce une manière gentille et polie de dire qu'elle était chiante ?

 **Drago** : Elle l'est toujours.

 **Ron** _(_ _ _le fixe__ _)_ : Pas du tout.

 **Zacharias** : C'est un « pas du tout » qui veut dire non... tout en voulant dire oui, quand même, quand on l'analyse bien.

 **Theodore** : Et le regard. Le regard aussi veut dire oui.

.

 _ _ **\- Et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?**__

 **Drago** : Mais... raaaah ! Y en a pas. C'est la même plante, qu'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit.

 **Harry** : Et après vous critiquez Hermione...

 **Theodore** : Weasley ? Je te donne deux gallions si tu casses les lunettes de Potter puis que tu lui casses la gueule.

 **Ron** : Je ne ferai rien en-dessous de vingt gallions.

 **Theodore** _(_ _ _se tourne vers Zacharias__ _)_ : Smith ?

 **Zacharias** _(_ _ _donne un coup sur l'épaule de Harry__ _)_ : T'auras pas mieux... mais tu peux garder tes deux gallions.

 **Theodore** : Grmpf.

 **Blaise** : Pourquoi tu le frappes pas toi-même ? Tu cognes bien, pourtant ?

 **Theodore** : La flemme. _(_ _ _regarde Ron__ _)_ Et si je t'en donne trente ?

 **Hermione** : Tu ne vas quand même pas donner trente gallions pour qu'il...

.

 _ _ **\- A l'évidence, la célébrité ne fait pas tout.**__

 **Blaise** : Et il avait besoin de rencontrer Potter pour le comprendre ?

 **Drago** : Peut-être que les autres célébrités qu'il a rencontrées étaient intelligentes... et là il a la preuve que c'était pas une règle, juste un coup de bol.

 **Ysaline** : Ou c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

 **Drago** : Elle me fait peur, la moldue, quand elle sort pas des trucs débiles.

 **Djouh** : Elle doit pas te faire peur trop souvent alors, ça va.

.

 _ _ **\- Œil de lapin et ballon gomme, change ce verre d'eau en verre de rhum.**__

 **Ysaline** : Il a onze ans et veut déjà son verre de rhum ? Vaaaaache.

.

 _ _ **\- Qu'est-ce que Seamus cherche à faire avec ce verre d'eau ?**__

 **Zacharias** : Dure question. À changer ce verre d'eau en verre de rhum, à tout hasard ?

 **Blaise** : Question sacrément idiote.

 **Theodore** : Encore une.

.

 _ _ **\- Le changer en rhum. Il a réussi à obtenir un thé très léger, hier.**__

 **Drago** : Bieeeen Weasley.

 **Blaise** : Et c'est bien connu, le rhum c'est juste du thé alcoolisé.

 **Ysaline** : T'es sérieux ?

 **Blaise** : Bah ouais. Tu savais pas ?

.

 _ _ **\- Mais ensuite...**__

 _ _ **_ Une grosse explosion se fait entendre.**__

 **Ron** : C'est bien Seamus ça, pas de doutes.

.

 _ _ **_ Tout le monde reçoit son courrier. Il y a des paquets, des lettres, tout. Ron reçoit, lui, la Gazette du sorcier.**__

 **Drago** : Comme si des mômes de onze ans, à Gryffondor de surcroît, liraient la Gazette. En plus d'être un ramassis de conneries, c'est...

 **Theodore** : Un torchon quotidien.

 **Hermione** : Tu peux faire mieux, Nott ?

 **Theodore** : Même Potter pourrait faire mieux.

 **Zacharias** : Dites... y a que moi qui me demande pourquoi c'est Ron qui a la Gazette ? Quitte à ce qu'un Weasley l'ait, autant que ce soit le plus vieux, non ? Et ils sont quatre à Poudlard, pour l'instant. Considérant que les jumeaux comptent pour un, ils vont pas prendre trois exemplaires de la Gazette, si ?

.

 _ _ **_ Ron met le journal sur le côté et prend plutôt sa lettre.**__

 **Drago** : Ah. Ouf. J'allais dire.

.

 _ _ **\- Je peux te l'emprunter ?**__

 **Blaise** : Potter craint.

 **Djouh** : Ouais, on sait. Ça fait depuis le début du film, donc même pas une heure...

 **Ysaline** : Oh si, clairement plus d'une heure. Pas une heure de film mais plus d'une heure...

 **Djouh** : Bref. Ça fait depuis le début du film que vous nous le faites comprendre.

 **Blaise** : Vous êtes des moldues, on veut être sûrs que vous compreniez.

.

 _ _ **_ Neville ouvre une boîte avec un rapeltout.**__

 **Djouh** : C'est beau d'avoir un rapeltout mais... j'ai jamais vraiment pigé l'intérêt.

 **Mégane** : Comment Neville a pu attraper le paquet ?

 **Ysaline** : On s'en fout.

 **Djouh** : Ça sert à quoi ? Se souvenir qu'on a oublié un truc, c'est pas dur... c'est savoir ce qu'on a oublié qui l'est.

.

 _ _ **\- Hey ! Regardez ! Neville a reçu un rapeltout.**__

 **Blaise** : MUHAHAHAHA ! Honte intergalactique.

* * *

 _A l'année prochaine !_

 _ **J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)**. Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Des petits concours... Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _Cette fic est une ancienne fic. Elle a environ cinq ans et je ne fais que la rendre un peu plus lisible en corrigeant (puis en envoyant à super-Lili). Il y aurait, sinon, beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment au niveau de l'humour._

 _Skayt_


End file.
